


blood au // performance: серый кардинал

by geyb



Category: GOT7, Mamamoo, SEVENTEEN (Band), SF9 (Band), Winner (Band)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Multi, Smoking, Sorry?, There will be more characters, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves, Witches, all characters are bad, and dead, dark!yugyeom, hope you understand that there is 18+, kpop
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geyb/pseuds/geyb
Summary: его руки в крови, жаль не по локти, ситуация была бы метафоричной, а так она выглядит достаточно глупой
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jackson Wang, Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon/Yoo Taeyang, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. limbo: try-out

В комнате невероятно душно и стоит запах железа, такой, что Югём невольно морщится, как будто в первый раз вдыхает этот терпкий, мерзкий аромат; поневоле хочется закашляться и блевануть прямо на пол – хуже уже не будет. Перед его спокойным лицом летают пепел и маленькие искорки, затухающие где-то на середине пути к полу; тишина давит, и звук тлеющей сигареты после затяжки режет по ушам. Где-то внизу шумит город, яркими огнями заставляя молодёжь забыться на одну (каждую) ночь, а в горле Ким Югёма вместе с дымом застревает немой крик.  
Его руки в крови – жаль, что не по локти, ситуация была бы метафоричной, а так она выглядит настолько глупо, что хочется разразиться диким смехом на грани с истерикой вместо того, чтобы сидеть в кресле, опершись на собственные колени, медленно докуривая сигарету и пялясь то ли на пол, то ли в глухую пустоту; едкий дым щекочет ноздри и улетает куда-то под потолок, развеивается по комнате, как будто воздух в ней недостаточно сдавлен. На полу абстрактной картиной красуется огромная лужа крови, затекающей под кресло и пачкающей новые туфли, прилипая к подошве (мерзкое ощущение на руках не даёт покоя), кровавые, грязные разводы по ламинату и такие же кровавые следы вокруг – конечно же, Югёма, кого ещё, версию того, что это чужая обувь, полицейские даже рассматривать не будут.  
Джинён был недостаточно осторожен, чтобы допустить свою _окончательную_ смерть вот таким образом – недостойная смерть такого вампира, по крайней мере, так считает сам Югём, но что случилось, то случилось, время – не тот ресурс, что можно вернуть даже с их силами. Эта ситуация даже не столько пугающая, сколько просто казусная. Его не пугает то, что это в принципе произошло (это было ожидаемо), не пугает вид и запах крови (привык), не пугают даже последствия (отвертится) – его ничего не пугает, и это попросту как-то… волнительно? странно? До этого ему в принципе не приходилось видеть мертвым кого-то _настолько_ близкого.  
— У тебя талант. Как ощущения? — в комнату входит Конпимук, почти усмехается, в его голосе издевательский тон, говорящий о том, что тот ни разу не удивлён произошедшим, и Югём тяжело вздыхает, как только относительно свежий воздух вперемешку с мерзким ароматом чего-то палёного из коридора ударяет по ноздрям, и вот тут уже впору закашляться, но он сдерживается.  
— Ебано, — выдаёт Югём. В его голосе плохо скрываемые тревога и раздражение, и он наконец всем телом падает на спинку кресла, на выдохе отвечая. — Вызови полицию, — он докуривает и небрежно бросает окурок в лужу крови.  
— Оно тебе надо? — Конпимук подходит близко и кладёт ладони на кожаное покрытие кресла, сжимает его так сильно, что, заметив бы это, Югём сразу упрекнул бы его в том, что тот напрасно волнуется (Бэму хотелось бы, чтобы это были чужие плечи под его пальцами). — Думаешь, выкрутишься?  
— Как и во все остальные разы, — совершенно безразлично отвечает тот. 

Вообще-то Югём не любит жару, прилипающая к коже рубашка заставляет каждый раз поправлять одежду, а пересыхающее от жажды горло не даёт нормально говорить; губы и язык настолько сухие, что еле-еле можно выговорить хоть слово. В мусорный бак летит уже пятая за утро пустая бутылка воды — Югём не совсем уверен, пьёт он столько воды из-за болящей от алкоголя головы (кажется, он вспомнил главный минус обращённости) или всё-таки из-за нестерпимой жары.  
Несколько журналистов, всё утро толпящихся возле полицейского участка, налетают на Югёма как голодные акулы, мечтающие отхватить свой лакомый кусок кровавой информации о том, что же всё-таки произошло ночью, почему его задержали и вели в наручниках полностью в крови к полицейской машине. Югём, конечно же, игнорирует их и говорит что-то вроде: «все вопросы потом», а затем садится в машину, стоящую у обочины.  
— И что ты им сказал? — сидящий за рулём Бэм нервно постукивает подушечками пальцев по рулю; он не хочет здороваться, ему это в принципе нахуй не упало, ночь и без того была нелегкой.  
— У них нет ничего против меня, — дверь машины хлопает так громко, что Конпимуку хочется в очередной раз напомнить о том, что нужно быть аккуратнее, но не та ситуация, неподходящая.  
— Ты говоришь об этом слишком уверенно. К тому же, я говорил не о полиции.  
— Будь по-другому, я бы уже сидел за решёткой в ожидании приговора, а журналистам я сказал отвалить, — он пожимает плечами и протирает глаза. — Я ночь не спал в этом ебаном участке, скажи, что у тебя есть кофе.  
— У меня нет, а вот у папаши твоего — да, ой… погоди-ка, — огрызается тот и заводит машину; надо двигать от этих журналюг.  
— Иди-ка ты нахуй, — устало на выдохе выдаёт Югём и, удобнее расположившись в кресле, надевает очки. — Разбуди, как доедем до дома.  
— У тебя сегодня дела, вообще-то, — машина трогается с места. — Кто-то должен официально сообщить о смерти Джинёна.  
Югём молчит.  
— Он всё ещё там?  
— Да, приехал со своим «солнцем».  
Конпимук не очень хочет говорить о произошедшем ночью, у него нет никакого желания вспоминать об этом ни на секунду, голос предательски дрожит и от этого хочется застрелиться прямо на месте (слабину показывать не к месту), но над ними обоими сейчас висит слишком много важных вопросов, которые просто так не решаются излюбленным «похуй». С этим нужно что-то делать, даже через ебаное «не хочу» Югёма и его неуместный выпендрёж.  
— Тебе придётся стать новой главой компании, — продолжает он. — И если ты не сделаешь этого сегодня, то наши партнёры сожрут тебя, будто ты мелкая сошка в этом всём, вспомни хотя бы Джебома и то, _что_ он может сделать с тобой, что он может сделать _со всеми_ нами. Очнись, Югём, ты сам это понимаешь.  
— Ты заебал, — Югём раздраженно снимает очки и выпрямляется, поправляя и без того помятую рубашку. — Хорошо, двигай ко мне, а потом в офис. Мне нужно душ принять и надеть новый костюм, я весь в крови, — он так же нервно указывает на свою грязную одежду и отворачивается к окну.  
Действовать по такому плану всяко лучше, чем просто оставить Югёма дома и попытаться разобраться со всем пиздецом в одиночку, рискуя быть посланным всеми подряд и пытаясь утихомирить персонал — ну уж нет, роскошь чувствовать себя победителем даже в такой ситуации Конпимук не мог ему позволить, всё ещё понимая, что с жуткой болью в голове и звоном в ушах Югём вряд ли способен на более-менее адекватное решение всех нависающих над ними черной тучей вопросов. По крайней мере, он может просто постоять рядом и не отсвечивать, пока сам Конпимук будет стараться умять все претензии, которые, вероятнее всего, настигнут их, как только они войдут в офис.  
Конечно же, проще было всё же поехать сразу в офис, потому что придётся сделать нехилый крюк от студии Кима до здания компании, но от Югёма несёт алкоголем, сигаретами и пыльным полицейским участком, к тому же выглядит он чертовски ужасно в этом помятом костюме (он отправится в урну) и засохшей кровью, которую он не смог отмыть с костяшек и под ногтями. Конпимук молится, чтобы его не заставили снова «потереть спинку», потому что тогда они однозначно задержатся на час-другой. Он готов поспорить, что работники организации уже рвут и мечут в ожидании их двоих.  
И Джинёна, конечно. Они ведь не знают, что тот _вообще_ не придёт. _Вот это будет сюрприз_.  
Конпимук терпеливо ждёт, пока Югём завершит все свои водные процедуры, а сам пьет кофе, опираясь на барную стойку. Из огромных окон солнце светит прямо в глаза, по-хорошему было бы неплохо закрыть жалюзи и наслаждаться слабыми полосками света по всей студии, попивая холодный лимонад, оставленный хозяином дома в холодильнике, но Конпимуку слишком сильно хочется помучить Югёма, который терпеть не может яркий свет — за столько лет всё ещё не привык.  
Иногда Конпимук чувствует себя дворецким, потому что, задерживаясь в душе, наглый Ким Югём ясно даёт понять, что таким образом у них времени остаётся всего ничего и либо он выйдет из душевой и получит свой свежий аккуратный костюм прямо в чистые ручки, либо они задержатся ещё на некоторое время для выбора этого самого костюма, чем окончательно сорвут крышу у всех. Самому Конпимуку, в принципе, плевать на то, что на них там могут наорать, высказать своё недовольство или вроде того — пусть; гораздо больше волнует то, что разгребать-то это всё равно, даже при отсутствии малейшего желания, придётся именно им двоим. Как жаль, что единственной мотивацией что-то делать является нежелание работать над чем-то уже позже.  
— Югём, ты наденешь сегодня красную рубашку или белую? — Конпимук говорит это достаточно громко, зная, что тот, несмотря на шум воды, точно услышит эту фразу. — Я бы посоветовал красную, белая будет сливаться с твоим лицом - тебе оно надо? — он хмурится и кладёт рубашку обратно на полку в шкаф, а красную – на диван. — Югём?  
Конпимук никогда не показывает того, что он всё же переживает за своего друга, если его таковым можно назвать, но себя самого не обманешь, когда чувство беспокойства нарастает с каждым мгновением. Он слышит шум воды – и ничего больше; где-то внутри что-то обрывается и в мыслях всплывает немой вопрос «готов ли ты к тому, что можешь увидеть?»; мысли о том, что это в принципе невозможно, как-то даже и не возникают у него в голове.  
Югём сидит на кафеле и смотрит на свои руки – нет, не просто смотрит, он сверлит их взглядом, держа в одной ладони кусок разбитого стекла; Конпимук должен быть внимательнее к любому действию своего _друга_ , особенно теперь, когда именно Ким Югёма изберут новым главой компании (Конпимук не жалеет и не желает быть на этой должности, несмотря на то, что все ставки давно сделаны и большинство близких к кругу главенства компании ждут именно его в кресле Джинёна, ожидая, что маленький мальчик в теле взрослого мужчины Югём всё разрушит – конкуренты и даже некоторые партнёры только этого и ждут, _о боже, как же они удивятся, что всё не так просто_ ), и именно сейчас, когда Конпимук проклинает себя (и не только) за то, что не слышал, как разбилось стекло, тот самый момент, когда _нужно было_ быть осторожнее.  
Покрытие раковины в крови, а вокруг осколки, усыпающие пол сверкающими бриллиантами близ босых ног Югёма, самый большой он держит в руках. Конпимук ступает аккуратно, и чем ближе он подходит, тем больше он боится прикоснуться к нему. Однажды в таком трансе Югём чуть не убил его — это, конечно, вряд ли случилось бы, но всё же не каждому захочется падать с семнадцатого этажа; вот была бы новость тогда: наместник и личный телохранитель Пак Джинёна упал с семнадцатого этажа главного офиса компании и чудом остался жив — _вот это да_. Немного погодя, Конпимук вздыхает и кладёт свои ладони на руку Югёма, что держит осколок. По его коже течет кровь от того, насколько сильно он сжимает стекло, а глаза, прикрываемые мокрой чёлкой, смотрят куда-то в пустоту — и Конпимуку правда становится страшно. Не за себя, за него.  
— Югём, — тихо говорит он, — ты знаешь, что от боли нет никакого толка.  
Молчит — и Конпимук даже не удивлён. Он аккуратно разжимает пальцы Югёма и забирает стекло, успев оставить ещё одну царапину на чужих пальцах. Отбрасывает осколок куда подальше (тот глухо стучит, сталкиваясь не то со стеной, не то с полом), присаживается на корточки, всматриваясь в совершенно пустые глаза напротив, и берёт рядом лежащее полотенце, чтобы вытереть чужие руки.  
Конпимук вздыхает. Он боится. Такое бывает, когда ты сидишь и не знаешь, что нужно делать дальше. Сколько бы он не сталкивался с подобным явлением, ничего не помогает, каждый раз, как по колесу Сансары, тиски паники сжимают его горло, перекрывая кислород, как будто и без этого ему легко дышалось. Югёма мелко трясет, но он продолжает сидеть, не двигаясь, как будто статуя, что «человека» в нём выдают лишь трясущиеся плечи и дрожащие руки – не будь Конпимук таким внимательным к определенным деталям, то счёл бы того мёртвым (недалеко ушёл от правды).  
— Югём, — снова зовёт, — нам пора, вставай, – он помогает ему встать, когда тот не хочет, но поддаётся, придерживая за локти, и мягко вторит. — Вот так, да.  
Тело Югёма — абстрактная картина из кровоподтёков, гематом и шрамов, покрывающих, казалось бы, каждый грёбаный миллиметр его кожи, сплетаясь в ужасающие своей отвратительно-притягательной красотой узоры. Не то, чтобы Конпимуку было больно на это смотреть, но… да, ему больно. Некоторые из них получены совсем недавно, есть даже свежие ссадины и костяшки пальцев сбиты в кровь, а каким образом это произошло, ему уж точно думать не хочется — спрашивать тоже бесполезно, всё равно не ответит ничего, кроме «как будто ты не знаешь». Знает, конечно, догадывается, так проще сказать, но лучше бы нет. Было бы в разы легче без осознания того, что позволял делать со своим телом Югём.  
— Мы ведь справимся с этим? — тихо спрашивает Югём.  
Конпимук ни в чем не уверен, даже в том, что стоит ответить на заданный вопрос, потому что смерть Джинёна — то событие, которое либо даст толчок клану, либо погубит его вместе со всеми остальными. Как только ответ сформировался где-то в мыслях, трель звонка телефона заставляет отпустить чужие руки, когда они оба доходят до дивана, на который он усаживает Югёма и спешит ответить на звонок, уходя к выходу.  
— Собирайся и обработай руки, жду тебя через пять минут возле машины… Ким Соку! — приторно-радостным тоном отвечает он на звонок. — Я уж думал, ты позабыл о нас.  
— О вас не забудешь, Конпимук, — так же сладко и слегка хрипло раздаётся голос на противоположном конце линии.  
— Как там дела у независимых? Бэк Джухо живой ещё? — как бы невзначай интересуется тот.  
— А по какому поводу интересуешься?  
— _Один картограф_ сказал, что _кто-то_ планирует восстание против системы, — Конпимук облокачивается на машину и вертит в руках ключи. — Насколько я помню, Джухо никогда не отличался особой усидчивостью и умением вести свои дела тихо.  
— Сколько тебя знаю, не думал, что ты доверяешь картографу, — на том конце провода Ким Соку усмехается и сжимает кулаки, делая небольшую паузу. — Я звоню не по причине обсуждения Бэк Джухо и твоей личной неприязни к нему.  
— И в чём же дело?  
— Могу с уверенностью сказать, что не независимые готовят так называемое восстание, о котором тебе любезно сообщил «картограф», опираясь на свои бесполезные карточки и наблюдения. Вчера кто-то устроил облаву на поставку сыворотки вашей лаборатории в Пусане, которая направлялась прямиком к Им Джебому.  
Конпимук с минуту молчит и перестаёт крутить в руках ключи.  
— А ты умеешь обрадовать, Соку, — он откашливается. — Вы нашли того, кто это сделал?  
— Нет. Мои люди говорят, что это был профессионал. Вряд ли оборотень. Вероятно, вампир.  
— Откуда такая уверенность, что это не оборотень?  
— Шерсти и следов когтей нет.  
— Это не причина их отметать, — говорит Конпимук и нервно смотрит на окна Югёма. — Держи меня в курсе.  
— Обязательно.  
Когда он сбрасывает вызов, выходит Югём: красивый, причесанный, в костюме — всё, как надо, выглядит, как будто его уже назначили главой компании. От того, кто сидел с пустым взглядом и держал осколок зеркала в руках с одной лишь навязчивой мыслью, не осталось и следа. Такой Ким Югём – часто обворожительный, обаятельный и внимательный к деталям — нравится всем вокруг, кроме Конпимука, который теряется в множестве образов, что примеряет на себя тот в зависимости от ситуации. Сейчас Югём улыбается и выглядит уверенно, костюм закрывает все изъяны его тела, которые рассыпаны по всей коже: сними с него одежду — и его можно будет прочесть как книгу. Конпимук даже такого себе не всегда может позволить.  
— У нас всё в порядке? — спрашивает Югём, когда Конпимук открывает дверь машины перед ним.  
— Выясним, как только доедем. 

— Тебе не надоело прятаться у всех на виду?  
Сладкий голос раздаётся сразу же после звона колокольчиков на двери и шелеста штор на входе. В помещении тепло и пахнет яблоками, Соку снимает пиджак, вешая его на одну из декоративных кошек с высокими деревянными ушами; ими (кошками) помещение обставлено буквально полностью — Соку усмехается и идёт дальше, обходя полки с отварами и различными разноцветными яркими банками. С потолка свисают амулеты и ловцы снов, Соку приходится наклоняться, чтобы не задевать их — в паре прошлых визитов он запутывался в них и ему приходилось прибегнуть к помощи, чтобы высвободиться. С виду может даже показаться, что это больше похоже на какую-то лавку древних, как само время, гадалок из цыганского табора, куда ты не успел зайти, а тебя уже обокрали. Но нет: в дальнем углу у большого платяного шкафа виднеется ноутбук, подзаряжающийся вейп и ещё куча электронного оборудования; пару видеокамер за амулетами не сразу заметишь.  
Посреди помещения за столом в кроваво-красном свете лавовых ламп сидит хозяин «лавки» и раскладывает карты:  
— А тебе не надоело ездить на другой конец Сеула? — ответный вопрос заставил Соку усмехнуться.  
— Ради тебя, Ю Тэян, — он усаживается на стул напротив и запрокидывает ногу за ногу, — я готов ездить сюда хоть каждый день.  
— Ты так и делаешь, — невозмутимо отвечает Тэян и отвлекается от карт, чтобы посмотреть на гостя. — Что тебя привело на этот раз?  
— Как будто карты не сказали тебе об этом, — в тоне издевательство, в глазах черти пляшут - Соку хочется ударить.  
— Я боюсь, что ответ на этот вопрос карты мне дать не могут, — цокнув языком, отвечает Тэян и переворачивает одну из карт. — Дьявол в прямом положении.  
— И что это значит?  
— Ты попал в ловушку по вине другого человека и чувствуешь, что тебя сковали оковы. Тебе кажется, что выхода из ситуации, в которую ты попал, нет. В это же время кто-то дёргает тебя за веревки, как марионетку, управляя тобой (ты же понимаешь, о ком я сейчас говорю), а ещё… — Тэян запинается и проводит большим пальцем по своим губам.  
— Что?  
— Твои эротические фантазии делают из тебя раба, — заканчивает он и переворачивает следующую карту над картой дьявола, не давая Соку сказать и слова по поводу этой фразы. – Суд в перевернутом положении. Ты во власти страха, Роун. Могу сказать, что все твои мерзкие дела из прошлого скоро аукнутся тебе и хлёсткой пощечиной вдарят тебе по щекам.  
Соку поджимает губы и думает о том, что единственное, что ему хотелось бы ощутить на своих щеках — тёплые ладони и мягкие поцелуи Тэяна.  
— Как мило, — замечает он. — А я могу сказать, что это уже происходит. Твои карты не могут сказать мне, как выбраться из ситуации, в которой Ким Югём может прирезать меня из-за облавы на поставку?  
— Роун, — Тэян тяжело вздыхает и чешет переносицу; на его пальцах блестят перстни с огромными драгоценными камнями, — мои карты могут лишь сказать о том, как обстоят дела, и дать совет, но не более, — он берет двумя пальцами одну из карт. — Башня в прямой позиции - это символ конфликта. Избегай неоправданного риска. В прошлый раз тебе из младших арканов выпала тройка жезлов, я тебя предостерегал от дел с компанией Пака в ближайшее время.  
— Да-да, это я уже слышал, — устало говорит Соку. — Может, что-то новое?  
—Ты сюда приходишь и каждый раз говоришь, что не веришь в мои спиритические штуки, или ты всё ещё хочешь оспорить одно из моих первых гаданий? — Тэян усмехается и разминает пальцы, браслеты на его руках со звоном проскальзывают в широкие рукава халата.  
— Зачем мне оспаривать то, что я могу изменить? Сам говорил, что мы сами вольны творить свою судьбу.  
Соку перегибается через стол и мягко обхватывает чужой подбородок своей ладонью, притягивает к себе; он сейчас настолько непозволительно близко к лицу Тэяна, что у самого пробегают мурашки по телу. Тэян шумно выдыхает от неожиданности и сжимает ладонями карты.  
— Но не в том случае, когда это та точка во времени, которую никто не в силах изменить, Соку, — выдыхает он и отодвигает карты в сторону; смотрит так пронзительно, самого ведёт, пока затуманенный взгляд обращён на него. — Ты совершаешь ошибку.  
— Единственную ошибку я совершу, если сейчас ничего не сделаю.  
Тэяна потряхивает и он запоздало выдает с придыханием: «ох», а затем убирает чужую руку от своего лица и, легко улыбаясь, встаёт, чтобы пройти к одному из столов с книгами — там, кажется, должно было быть письмо от Намджуна для Роуна по поводу нового заказа оружия, он говорил, что от бешеных оборотней уже совсем не отбиться, а главы стай решать этот вопрос не хотят.  
Тэян оборачивается в тот момент, когда Соку стоит прямо за его спиной с развязанным галстуком и открытой шеей — больше похож на бога, чем на рядового (ну, ладно, не совсем такового) вампира. Письмо падает к его ногам, когда Соку, поднимая Тэяна, сажает того на стол (книги, сместившись, с грохотом падают на пол; Тэян ойкает и поджимает губы, понимая, что снова придётся собирать страницы) и становится между его бёдер.  
— Каждый раз одно и то же, — тихо говорит Соку. — Мне приходится тебя усаживать на стол, на барную стойку, устраивать бардак, раскидывать твои карты и всё ради того, чтобы ты себе дал время на глупые выебоны. А мог бы уже давно не просто моим стать, а вместе бизнес бы вели, сам знаешь, сколько кланов претендует на твой бар, — и всё это говорит так тихо, что, приближаясь к Тэянову уху, обдаёт его горячим дыханием и почти невесомо целует шею возле мочки.  
Соку вздыхает – и руками на чужие плечи, пробирается пальцами под рубашку и оглаживает рёбра. Тэяну кажется, что он вот-вот задохнется, а вида не подаёт — ногой так дергает, кокетливо улыбается и руки кладёт на чужую грудь, теребя пуговицы рубашки, на выдохе говорит:  
— Да что мне этот твой бизнес, а, Соку? Я карточки раскладываю, а не брюликами да оружием торгую, — и улыбка у него тоже блядская, потому что ну не хочется ему разговоров о бизнесе и сотрудничестве, он что, зря в независимые записывался, чтобы под сотню раз слушать « _join me, sole mio_ » и что-то там ещё на итальянском (порой хочется закатить глаза от этих речей).  
У Соку как будто какой-то фетиш на шеи, потому что именно её он так жадно и торопливо зацеловывает, задевая пальцами воротник рубашки и амулеты, что звенят каждый раз, когда Тэян прогибается под этими жаркими поцелуями-укусами и ногами обхватывает бёдра Соку, пальцами впиваясь в его плечи и комкая рубашку; от одних поцелуев уже готов стонать, вся кожа покрывается мурашками от прикосновений – стыдно.  
— Я тебя люблю, Ю Тэян, — выдыхает Соку прямо тому в губы.  
А у Тэяна ступор, сердце ухает куда-то вниз, пропуская удар. Он руки от плеч чужих убирает и смотрит подозрительно с немым вопросом в глазах: 'ты что, дурак, Ким Соку?' - и вслух бы озвучил, да только усмехается.  
— Какая любовь, Роун? Не смеши меня, — смех у него заливистый, конечно, предпосылки истерики знатно скрывает. — Не в нашем положении.  
Он обвивает руками шею Соку и смотрит: в глазах искры и сожаление смешиваются в непредсказуемый коктейль — вот и гадай, что он делать дальше будет; а Тэян просто сидит и сказать что-то хочет, да язык не поворачивается ответить всего лишь двумя словами, которые мгновенно могли бы изменить его жизнь, а в лучшую ли сторону? Он мысленно усмехается сам себе - как сентиментально.  
— Ну же, — снова говорит Тэян, — ты меня поцелуешь или мои слова так задели тебя?  
У Соку в горле пересыхает и он сам уже не представляет, что ему делать, что говорить, слова так и застыли в гортани. Тэян такой красивый, и Соку хочется сказать об этом, но вместо этого он тянется за поцелуем; трель колокольчиков на входной двери разрезает тишину.  
— Господин, — раздаётся тихий голос.  
— Да, Чани… Я просил меня так не называть, — устало произносит Тэян и с видом полного неудовлетворения и раздражённости, как будто сейчас ему должен весь чёртов мир, слезает со стола, попутно отталкивая от себя не менее разочарованного сложившимися обстоятельствами Соку.  
Растрёпанный юноша в большой кофте чуть ли не подбежал к Тэяну и почти снёс шкаф с различными склянками — конструкция оказалась устойчивее и Чани облегченно выдохнул; ему бы не хотелось видеть Ю Тэяна в гневе.  
— К вам важный посетитель, — чуть запинаясь, сказал он и почесал щёку.  
Соку наклонил голову на бок и, прищурившись, с подозрением посмотрел на Чани. Он его здесь видел, и не раз, но никак не мог запомнить его имени. Бегает себе, порой хвостом за Тэяном, прячется в его длинных халатах, за руку его крепко держит, а сейчас стоит и в глаза только боязно и (почти) влюблённо смотрит, но на Соку - абсолютный ноль внимания, немного обидно даже.  
— Кто на этот раз? — Тэян поморщился и пальцами провел по глазам, немного размазывая тени и подводку (на пальцах теперь блестящая пыль и он хочет растереть её о губы Роуна).  
— Им Джебом.  
Тэян резко выпрямился и в глазах его заиграл страх, Соку заметил, как его руки на какой-то момент мелко задрожали. Мигом поправив сползший с плеча шелковый халат, Тэян обошёл Чани, который всё ещё с восхищением глядел на него, и быстрым шагом направился к выходу из комнаты.  
Внизу было немного народа. Только утро – оно и понятно. Бармен Хвиён устало протирает стаканы и параллельно наливает жижу непонятного цвета одному из независимых. Играет какой-то отсосный дабстеп и Тэяну хочется застрелиться, потому что он сотню раз просил Джухо заменить плейлист, ведь стыдно в первую очередь ему самому. Посреди бара за небольшим столом располагаются двое мужчин, и Тэяну ли не знать, кто это.  
— Им Джебом! — вид чисто под маманьку крупного борделя вполне сойдёт, чтобы скрыть жесткое волнение и страх, нотки которого вполне может уловить такой «древний» вампир, как его гость (он надеется, что это не произойдет).  
— Ю Тэян, — сладко улыбается Джебом и встает из-за стола, отпуская руку сидящего рядом с ним сопровождающего. – Рад вас видеть.  
С лестницы вслед спускается Соку, и взгляд гостя моментально выхватывает его:  
— О, и Ким Соку здесь, — Им расплывается в ещё большей улыбке, — не очень рад вас видеть, но ничего не поделаешь.  
— Вы сегодня пришли в мой «Элизиум» просто выпить или ради гадания? – лукаво усмехается Тэян, подойдя ещё ближе, и проводит длинными пальцами в кольцах по предплечью гостя. Маленький флирт с такой влиятельной персоной в присутствии его интереса, сидящего позади за столом, можно себе позволить хотя бы из-за того, что на территории бара ему точно никто ничего не сделает. — Или, может быть, ради меня?  
— Ради вас, конечно, — Джебом отвечает своей красивой улыбкой (никто с этим поспорить не может; однажды его давняя подруга Мун Бёри сказала, что он похож на самого настоящего daddy, когда делает _эту классную укладку_ и надевает дорогой костюм) и перехватывает ладонь Тэяна, поднося её к своим губам и целуя одно из колец. Позади его сопровождающий закатывает глаза; Соку предпочитает отвернуться и посмотреть на то, как из комнаты Тэяна опасливо спускается Чани, с тревожностью оглядывая гостей. — Я с печальной вестью.  
Тэян опасливо смотрит за спину Джебома и, обнаружив, что его сопровождающий — это всё-таки Чхве Ёнджэ, а не кто-либо другой, спокойно выдыхает. С другой стороны, будь печальная весть именно о нём, то Джебом не был бы таким спокойным и снисходительным, да и вряд ли бы пришёл именно сюда. Им Джебом в таком случае разнёс бы половину Сеула, а другая половина страдала бы ещё больше тех, кто попал под первую волну гнева — пожалуй, на самом деле никто не хочет знать, что произойдет в случае смерти Ёнджэ, поэтому все желают ему доброго здравия и только.  
— Это как-то связано с вашим бизнесом? — Тэян продолжает улыбаться так, будто не строит никаких догадок и теорий по поводу того, почему он мог прийти.  
— Не совсем, — Джебом кладёт свою ладонь поверх чужой и меняется в лице: улыбка пропадает и он становится таким серьезным, что по телу Тэяна пробегают мурашки. — Пак Джинён мёртв.  
Соку оступается и скользит две-три ступеньки вниз прежде, чем ему удается зацепиться за перила. В его глазах непередаваемый ужас и нарастающая паника, пальцы так сильно вцепились в холодное железо, что только это всё ещё держит его на ногах, не давая свалиться от дрожи в коленях. Будь его желудок рабочим, Соку бы наверняка вывернуло наизнанку. Он неверующим взглядом сверлит спину Тэяна и боится сделать лишний вдох — казалось, даже музыка тише стала.  
— Как это произошло? — внезапно оживает Тэян.  
— Под подозрением его наместник Ким Югём.  
— А вы уверены, что это не торпор? — у Тэяна во рту Сахара, губы мигом пересохли и говорить стало настолько сложно, что буквы еле-еле складывались в слова (в голове бегущей строкой раздается громкое «этого не может быть»).  
— Конечно, радость моя, — мягко улыбается Джебом. — Вы думаете, я бы не отличил торпор от настоящей смерти?  
— Нет, конечно, извините меня, — Ю выдыхает и улыбается уголками губ, скрывая мелкую липкую дрожь, пробежавшую по спине. — Я думаю, нам стоит поговорить наверху.  
— Безусловно, — Джебом переводит взгляд на Соку, что всё ещё пытается удержать равновесие, позади него Чани бегло осматривает каждого из присутствующих и буквально трясется от страха, накатившего на него (он даже не понимает, насколько серьезна эта новость). — Ким Соку, будьте любезны, проследите, чтобы с _моим другом_ Ёнджэ ничего не случилось, пока я буду беседовать с господином Ю.  
— Конечно, — процедил сквозь зубы тот. 

Им Джебом не выглядит сильно расстроенным – это первое, что подмечает Тэян после услышанной новости. Осуждать его в любом случае неправильно, он слишком долго прожил для того, чтобы позволить себе лить слёзы и выглядеть размазней даже несмотря на смерть друга и партнёра по бизнесу (Ю Тэян знает, что не только по бизнесу — и это очень деликатный момент, довольно интересно, что Джебом в принципе решил когда-то с ним этим поделиться, сказав, что это был неприятный для них обоих опыт; _мы же оставим это между нами, так ведь, господин Ю?_ ); « _мне нет дела до мёртвых,_ » – как-то заявил Джебом, когда умер один из его давних знакомых, мол, дело в живых, только они его волнуют (эти живые включают в себя Ёнджэ и ни единицей больше из приближенных).  
— Вы хотите, чтобы я дал вам совет? — спрашивает Тэян, тасуя карты.  
— Было бы неплохо.  
— Я не настолько хорош в советах, как Дракон.  
— Но вы близки с ним.  
— Не больше вашего.  
— Последние двести лет, с тех пор, как он решил распустить свой клан, нет, — Джебом снисходительно улыбается. — И, прошу, не лезьте ко мне в голову.  
Тэян поджимает губы и молча раскладывает карты.  
— Я могу вам только посоветовать быть осторожным с Югёмом и Конпимуком. Вы знаете, что Югём очень жестокий, а Конпимук выполнит его любой приказ, они очень близки, но вывод о том, что именно кто-то из них убил господина Пака, слишком быстро сделан… Колесница в перевернутом положении - вы знаете, Им Джебом, порой вы перегибаете палку и не все ваши действия дадут те плоды, которых вы ждёте, я могу лишь предостеречь вас, что есть вероятность проиграть эту игру, — Тэян тяжело вздыхает. — Вы понимаете, о чём я. Вовсе не о ситуации с Югёмом.  
— Не говорите глупостей, господин Ю, — Джебом улыбается, натянуто, его пальцы едва заметно подрагивают от волнения.  
— Это говорю не я, а карты, — он улыбается краем губ. — Отшельник в прямом положении - проявляйте осторожность в своих действиях. Каждая карта, Джебом, говорит вам, что в этой деликатной ситуации нужно быть крайне…  
— Осторожным, да? — тот усмехается, так горько, что Тэян боится и слова лишнего сказать.  
— Именно, — он выдыхает, прикрывает на секунду глаза и переворачивает следующую карту. — Пять кубков — я уже сказал, что вам не стоит ждать от будущего слишком многого…  
Взгляд Джебома становится тяжелее с каждым сказанным Тэяном словом.  
— Тройка мечей - ваше солнце может потухнуть в любую минуту и…  
— Хватит, — Джебом выставляет перед собой руку в знак того, что больше не желает этого слышать.  
— Я слышал об облаве этой ночью, — говорит тихо Тэян, не дожидаясь, пока его посетитель скажет ещё что-либо, и начинает снова тасовать колоду - от нервов.  
— У меня ещё остались лекарства, — Джебома мелко трясет, и это его раздражает, — если вы спрашиваете об этом. Это не первая облава, поэтому я оставил в Пусане пару ящиков.  
— Он в порядке?  
— Как видите, пока да. Я не знаю, хватит ли мне запаса до разработки следующей партии. Я боюсь, что снова произойдёт облава, Тэян, понимаешь? — Тэян не привык, когда к Джебом называет его по имени и переходит на «ты», так резко, как будто он вот-вот сломается. — А без теста на оборудовании Джинёна в Пусане я могу просто его убить. — Джебом выглядит спокойным, но в его глазах такая пустота, что в ней можно попросту раствориться и не надеяться на то, что ты сможешь выйти оттуда живым и не затронутым чужими внутренними демонами и горем. Тэян берёт его за руку; браслеты снова еле слышно звенят.  
— Вы до сих пор не смогли разработать лекарство?  
Джебом поднимает взгляд со своих ладоней, смотрит пронзительно и с такой тяжелой печалью, что следующие его слова явно не предвещают ничего хорошего:  
— Тест показал около восьмидесяти процентов вероятности подавления симптомов и, в дальнейшем, частичного излечения, — на этих словах он просиял, но в ту же секунду потух. – Лекарство было в ночной поставке. На разработку нужного количества хотя бы на полгода по той же формуле уйдёт ещё около месяца, на тест – два или три. Это с учётом даже того, что можно договориться с Югёмом о перевозке оборудования в Сеул. Я попросту сойду с ума.  
Тэян закусил губу и отвёл взгляд.  
— Не будем о плохом, радость моя, — устало снова произносит Джебом. — Ваши люди что-нибудь узнали про наркотик?  
— «Мои люди» — слишком громко сказано, господин Им, — выдыхает Тэян и начинает собирать карты, потому как гадание уже бессмысленно, это в очередной раз давит на больные точки. — Совсем немного, но вам это не понравится. 

Соку сравнивает Ёнджэ с верной собачкой, которая ждёт своего хозяина, пока тот уходит по важным делам. Этот тоже — сидит и смотрит на лестницу, ведущую к «лавке предсказаний», ещё и на часы поглядывает. Последнее не столько не из-за Джебома, а скорее из-за того, что «лекарства» нужно принимать вовремя, вот и глядит бесконечно на стрелки.  
Все прекрасно осведомлены о том, что Ёнджэ болен. Вернее, как болен - подобных ему называют «бракованными»; сочувствующие взгляды и осуждение с разных сторон стало привычным уже давно для таких, как он. Соку скептически относится к нему, зная, что будь тот в рядах независимых или членом какого-либо мелкого клана, его бы давно убили. Просто пустили бы на второсортное сырье, в лучшем случае — он стал бы машиной для убийств, что, в принципе, также равносильно смерти. Но все слишком боятся Им Джебома, все слишком осведомлены о том, что он сделает с каждым, кто хоть пальцем тронет Ёнджэ, все прекрасно осознают, насколько сильно Им Джебом любит Ёнджэ, хоть и говорит, что их отношения чисто «формальные».  
Соку немного дёргается. Ему на самом деле страшно подумать, что может случиться с тем, кто по неосторожности может причинить Ёнджэ вред. Если честно, ему даже не особо хочется знать.  
— Может, воды, господин Чхве? — Соку низко наклоняется и смотрит исподлобья на Ёнджэ.  
— Нет, спасибо. Не пытайтесь мне услужить, Ким Соку, мы с вами уже говорили об этом.  
Кто бы что ни говорил, а Ёнджэ далеко не милый цветочек, который готов улыбаться всем подряд, прекрасно осознавая своё положение на низшем уровне иерархии пищевой цепочки. Соку считает, что не будь у него этой болезни, требующей постоянных лекарств, он бы стал вампиром с сильнейшими телепатическими способностями, но Джебом говорил, что от этих способностей у Ёнджэ только голова порой болит, хоть он и пытается работать над этим.  
— Как пожелаете, — он улыбается, лишь немного приподнимая уголки губ.  
Когда Джебом и Тэян выходят, Соку сидит на одном из стульев напротив Ёнджэ и пытается не умереть со скуки. Он не видит, как Джебом натягивает улыбку перед тем, как подойти к Ёнджэ и подать ему руку. Тэян знает, что у того внутри всё сжимается от безысходности.  
— Ты же можешь им помочь, — говорит Соку, когда Тэяновы руки касаются его плеч, а гости выходят из бара.  
— Я просто раскладываю карточки, — вздыхает тот. — Если бы Джебому нужна была помощь, он бы сам пошёл к Дракону. 

— Единственная вещь, которую ты делаешь хуже, чем гребаные попытки не попадать в неприятности - минет, — выдыхает Конпимук и тянется за салфетками в бардачок. — Клыки хоть раз, блять, научись контролировать. Я не хочу по твоей вине остаться без хера. Вытрись.  
— Пошёл ты, — отвечает Югём и поднимается, чтобы взять салфетку. — Застегнись, а то забудешь.  
— Причёску поправь, — фыркает в ответ тот. — И не забудь сделать вид, будто тебя реально заботит смерть Джинёна, а не сиди с лицом, как будто произошедшее ебёт тебя чуть-чуть больше, чем сводка погоды на неделю.  
Конпимук поправляет лацканы пиджака и с хлопающим звуком закрывает бардачок. В машине душно, и Югём открывает окно, а затем достаёт пачку сигарет из карманов пиджака. Конпимук тянется взять одну, подкуривает и подносит зажигалку к лицу Югёма.  
— Подкуривают только шлюхам, — говорит он и послушно подкуривает от чужой зажигалки.  
— Как будто ты не.  
— Мы должны были приехать час назад, — говорит Югём устало и медленно, затягиваясь сигаретой.  
— Знаю, — кивает Конпимук и кивком указывает на него. — Но у тебя у самого проблема в штанах.  
— Ты предлагаешь мне отсосать или подрочить?  
Югём ничего не отвечает, только ноги расставляет шире и рукой указывает на пах. Конпимук почти издевательски ухмыляется, его брошенная улыбка на грани с отвращением выглядит до чёртиков привлекательно, он открывает окно со своей стороны и выкидывает недокуренную сигарету, а затем пальцами тянется к брюкам, расстёгивает пуговицы и молнию. Югём выдыхает.  
— На минет не надейся, мне рот не для этого нужен.  
— Разве что только сегодня.  
Югём чуть приподнимается, помогая спустить брюки и трусы. На самом деле, ему просто хватает того, что Конпимук касается своими этими красивыми пальцами его члена — большего не нужно, потому что они как волшебные. Конпимук ведёт кольцом вниз по члену медленно, так издевательски, что Югём шипит.  
— Мы опаздываем.  
— А ты можешь закончить так быстро?  
Югём любит жёстче, любит, когда губы Конпимука касаются его тела, когда он кусается и царапается, но тот сейчас очень мягок и медлителен, размазывает смазку по члену, а кольца на пальцах совсем легко царапают кожу. Югём кусает губы, отрывисто дышит и собственной рукой впивается в колено, а когда кончает («так быстро?») в чужую ладонь, то лишь шумно выдыхает и берёт салфетки.  
Привести себя в надлежащий вид не составляет труда и долгого времени, поэтому они оба входят в здание компании полностью при ролях. Конпимук прячет пистолет под пиджаком и улыбается каждому сотруднику, говорит, что девушки на стойке инфоцентра выглядят сегодня потрясно, и ловит комплименты от секретаря по поводу своей рубашки. Югём лишь хмыкает на это и идёт быстрым шагом в зал совещаний после фразы о том, что его ожидают там после сегодняшних новостей; пара работников выглядят напряжённо.  
— Госпожа Мун, — Югём расплывается в детской и почти наивной улыбке.  
— Не паясничай со мной, Югём, — Мун Бёри раздражена и зла до предела. — Ты знаешь, зачем я здесь. Это правда?  
— К сожалению, — она видит, как его взгляд тускнеет, но не верит ни единой эмоции. — Вы пришли лично передать мне обязанности компании?  
— Как личный юрист фирмы, я обязана это сделать, — отвечает Бёри и показательно указывает на бумаги. — Я всё ещё не уверена в решении Джинёна передать тебе компанию. Он глупец.  
— Увольте, — Югём садится в кресло по центру. — Вы знаете, что я хорошо справлялся с компанией в отсутствии господина Пака и буду дальше это делать.  
— Всё, что я знаю, так это то, что отлично ты справляешься лишь со своим казино.  
— Не будьте такой категоричной, госпожа Мун, — Югём улыбается и складывает руки в замок перед собой.  
В зал входит Конпимук и кланяется Бёри в знак приветствия, в отличии от Югёма он всё ещё считает своим долгом проявлять уважение к тем, кто может в любую секунду стать врагом номер один — вряд ли Югёма впечатлит такая смена событий, но он упорно продолжает вести себя так, как будто готов вот-вот получить звание «паскуда года».  
— Господин Ки…  
— Без формальностей, Конпимук, — Югём поворачивается к нему.  
— Югём, в здание прибыл господин Им и господин Чхве.  
После этих слов в зал входят названные и Югём даже встаёт, чтобы поприветствовать их, на что Джебом жестом указывает «не нужно». Они виделись утром в полицейском участке, но даже там толком _нормально_ не поговорили, хоть и Джебом хотел его убить собственными руками. Он, честно говоря, всё ещё в раздумьях по поводу слов ясновидящего и не хочет опускать вероятность того, что смерть Джинёна - дело рук маленького сучёныша с манией величия.  
— Бёри, рад тебя видеть, — Джебом подходит к ней совсем близко и обнимает её; она сжимает хрупкими ладонями его пиджак на спине и в этот момент кажется настолько беззащитной, насколько это в принципе возможно. В других обстоятельствах она бы с удовольствием сломала пару рёбер от злости, кипящей внутри неё.  
— Я тоже, — Бёри заглядывает за его плечо. — Я рада, что ты в порядке, Ёнджэ.  
— Конпимук, будьте так добры, — Джебом отпускает Бёри и поворачивается к Ёнджэ, чтобы взять того за руку, — закройте окна.  
Конпимук выполняет просьбу безоговорочно, на что Югём лишь закатывает глаза. Жалюзи не пропускают солнечный свет и солнце больше не слепит глаза. Ёнджэ снимает очки и шляпу, затеняющие его лицо. Бёри про себя отмечает, что тот стал выглядеть лучше, чем в прошлую их встречу. По крайней мере, явных признаков дикой, постоянно сопровождающей жажды она не видит - это (наверное?) хороший знак.  
— На повестке дня главный вопрос, — Джебом приглашающе отодвигает стул для Ёнджэ и сам садится рядом, — нам нужно выяснить, кто убил Джинёна.  
— Вам было недостаточно наших пререканий в участке, господин Им? — Югём почти саркастично улыбается и склоняет голову на бок.  
— Не зли меня, Югём, если не хочешь, чтобы я сломал твой хребет прямо сейчас.  
Ёнджэ аккуратно кладёт свою руку на сжатую ладонь Джебома и успокаивающе гладит, молча призывая не злиться. Тот лишь выдыхает, на мгновение переводя взгляд с Югёма на Ёнджэ, и кивает в знак, что всё в порядке и никому он не собирается ломать хребет. По крайней мере сегодня.  
По крайней мере не на глазах у Ёнджэ.  
— Я не хочу с вами вражды, — снова говорит Югём. — Мы же теперь партнёры, не так ли, госпожа Бёри?  
Бёри вздыхает и как-то виновато смотрит на Джебома, понимая, что это не её вина, но ничего с этим сделать не может. Это не её желание передать компанию в руки такого мелкого ублюдка, а желание Джинёна. В мыслях крутится это его «в случае чего», как будто он думал уйти в торпор или о том, что его могут убить — это просто невозможно. Джинён слишком любил свою бессмертную жизнь, чтобы позволить таким глупым мыслям вертеться в его голове, занятой вечно совершенно другими проблемами — уж ей-то ли не знать.  
— К моему большому сожалению, да, — Бёри, конечно же, не станет лгать, что ей неприятны такие обстоятельства. — Тебе осталось только поставить свою подпись.  
Югём победно улыбается и ставит подпись в указанном месте, когда Конпимук подносит папку со всеми документами.  
— Мне жаль, что я ничего не могу изменить и… — Джебом внезапно обрывается и переводит обеспокоенный взгляд на Ёнджэ, когда тот сжимает пальцы на его ладони.  
Ёнджэ так же испуганно смотрит на Джебома и отрывисто выдыхает, потому что по вискам и ушам бьёт звук циркулирующей крови по чужим венам. От волнения он кусает губы и опускает взгляд, ему совершенно не хочется прерывать важную встречу не вовремя закончившим действие лекарством. Но Джебом всё равно отпускает чужую руку и достаёт из внутреннего кармана пиджака прозрачный флакон, чтобы отдать его Ёнджэ, ожидая, пока тот всё выпьет, и только тогда снова обращает своё внимание на всех остальных.  
Югём устало зевает. Эта картина нежности и полной верности заставляет его скучать. Всепоглощающая отдача Джебома своему грузу на собственных плечах (иначе Югём не может назвать) несколько бесила - тот прерывает все важные собрания, стоит Ёнджэ только попросить.  
— Югём, где ты был ночью? — вопрос, на удивление, задаёт Бёри.  
— В казино, — не задумываясь, отвечает он.  
— Я так понимаю, про облаву поставки вы уже в курсе? — снова встревает Джебом.  
— Конечно.  
— И вы что-нибудь о ней знаете?  
— Нет.  
Конпимук смотрит на Югёма и глотает ком. Он безбожно врёт, причём настолько искусно, что это может заметить разве что Ёнджэ, но тот совершенно не смотрит, обращая всё своё внимание на разглядывание картин на стенах. Ему неинтересны все эти разборки.  
Джебом цепляется взглядом за сбитые костяшки на руках Югёма, и это не уходит от глаз Конпимука, который в то же мгновение делает неутешительные выводы, от которых в горле пересыхает. Он подходит к кулеру и наливает себе воды. Это нужно переварить.  
— Тогда как же ты, чёрт возьми, узнал о смерти Джинёна?  
Джебом злится, настолько сильно, что Ёнджэ приходится крепче сжать его ладонь, чтобы успокоить. Он гладит большим пальцем кожу на тыльной стороне чужой руки и чувствует, как от прикосновений Джебом расслабляется, совсем немного, но это уже неплохо.  
— Решил его проведать, — спокойным тоном произносит Югём и откидывается на спинку стула. — А что делали вчера **вы** , господин Им?  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Почему вы подозреваете только меня? Думаете, я не знаю о вашем недавнем конфликте с господином Паком пару ночей назад?  
В этот момент Югём чувствует себя победителем.  
— Джебом? — Бёри совсем ничего не понимает. — О чём он говорит? 

Джебом редко выходит куда-либо без Ёнджэ по нескольким причинам, но главной остаётся та, что он боится озвучить вслух: оставить Ёнджэ наедине с самим собой равноценно пытке или самоубийству, он точно не решил для себя, что хуже. Ёнджэ постоянно выкручивается, говорит, что справится сам, но Джебом слишком заботливый, слишком любит, чтобы позволить случиться этому.  
Однако в этот раз обстоятельства попросту вынудили, почти приказали: приходи без него и точка, никаких нет.  
Джинён чересчур настойчивый, а Джебом не может ему отказать.  
— Ты сумасшедший, Джебом.  
— Раз уж на то пошло, то мы оба.  
Джинён трёт виски и ходит из стороны в сторону, даже не пытаясь смотреть на Джебома, что совсем выжил из ума со своей зависимостью не от тех проблем и вопросов, которые нужно решать в первую очередь. Хотя это так на него похоже: быть увлеченным чем-то (кем-то) настолько сильно, чтобы не замечать ничего и никого вокруг себя — глупости.  
— Наркотик, Джебом.  
— _Я решил_ эту проблему десять лет назад, — отрезает он и выдыхает. — То, что кто-то до сих пор занимается распространением - не наше дело. За этим вопросом тебе нужно обратиться к Марку. Я предоставил ему всё необходимое, чтобы лечить бешеных оборотней.  
— Ты не понял, — Джинён выслушивает его и не перебивает, хотя очень хотелось бы, потому что выслушивать одну историю сотню раз подряд ему не доставляет никакого удовольствия. — Я знаю, Джебом. Я всё знаю.  
— О чём ты?  
— Ты помешался на _своём_ Ёнджэ и творишь полную ахинею, когда вокруг каждый день гибнут сородичи из-за твоей же зависимости. Каждый день ты торчишь в лаборатории, пытаясь найти лекарство от болезни, которую попросту не излечить. Джебом, мы не всемогущи, а ты - тем более.  
Джинён искрится злостью, рискуя захлебнуться в ней же; его так раздражает вся эта напускная беспечность, что хочется минимум схватить за горло и придушить, но Джинён не плохой. Он просто устал и у него разбито сердце.  
Джебом смотрит на него внимательно, пропуская каждое слово через себя, и боится сорваться, потому что обстановка накалена до предела - и чего он ожидал, когда ехал сюда?  
— Ты закончил? Я устал от этого.  
— Прошу прощения, что я не отношусь к тебе с таким же восхищением, как и все твои подчинённые, — зло бросил Джинён и отвернулся.  
— Не ревнуй, — коротко отвечает Джебом. — Твои нападки на меня ничего не изменят. Я всё равно буду искать лекарство столько, сколько мне потребуется, как бы ты ни пытался мне помешать.  
— То есть ты считаешь меня своей проблемой?  
— Твоя проблема - это ты сам, Джинён.  
— Может, тогда поможешь мне? — каждое слово, будто пропитано ядом.  
— Это не моя обязанность спасать тебя от самого себя.  
Джебом встаёт, поправляет рукава рубашки и застёгивает пиджак: ему нужно домой к Ёнджэ, поить его чаем и разговаривать о видеоиграх, лёжа на диване, и совершенно не думать о том, что его снова попрекают в желании найти лекарство. Он правда устал от этого бесконечного круговорота, где каждый разговор - повторение прошлого, и ничего не меняется.  
— Мне жаль, что наши отношения дошли до такого.  
— Пошёл ты. 

— Неважно, — говорит Джебом.  
— Как это «неважно», господин Им?  
Югём усмехается. Югёму весело и ему нравится вся эта ситуация с полной потерянностью его оппонента. Не то, чтобы у него было желание наживать такого врага, как Им Джебом, но он и так знает, как тот к нему относится без всех формальностей, и то, что они партнёры, по факту ничего не меняет между ними.  
— Это так, Югём, — грубо отрезает Джебом. — То, что происходило между мной и Джинёном, должно уйти в могилу вместе с ним. Это никак не относится к его смерти. Ты обвиняешь меня в этом, как будто и у тебя других претендентов нет.  
— Конечно же, есть.  
— Может, поделишься?  
— Это всего лишь предположения, — снова улыбается. — Отвечу вашими же словами: это неважно.  
— Тогда, боюсь, нам больше не о чем разговаривать, — Джебом встаёт и обходит стул, на котором сидел, подавая руку Ёнджэ. — Нам пора. Бёри, ещё увидимся.  
Ёнджэ встаёт, кланяется Бёри, надевает шляпу и очки, берёт за руку Джебома и идёт с ним на выход - всё достаточно быстро, ему самому не хочется оставаться в этой ужасной, пропитанной ненавистью атмосфере, в которой на него как будто давят больше, чем на Джебома. За дверьми, чуть отойдя, он трёт виски, — опять головная боль, — тянется к чужому уху и шепчет совсем тихо: «Тебе не понравится то, что я услышал в его голове». 

Казино «The Stage» Югём по праву считает жемчужиной собственных владений: шикарное заведение со всеми возможными развлечениями современного людского порочного мира, посещаемое сотней сливок общества сородичей, приводящих с собой новую кровь и пищу. Пакт о неприкосновенности людей Югём, порой, считает излишним соблюдать, когда можно совсем немного повеселиться - в конце концов, это его территория и никто ему ничего не сделает.  
— Рад вас слышать, — Югём улыбается, когда отвечает на внезапный звонок. — Я думал, что вы обращаетесь ко всем только по важным делам. Что послужило причиной для звонка в столь ранний ночной час?  
— Я всего лишь хотел поздравить вас с новой должностью, — голос на том конце провода мягкий, гипнотизирующий.  
— Ещё рано, — смеётся Югём. — Документы ещё требуют обработки, но первый этап пройден, так что я принимаю ваши поздравления.  
В его руке шипит игристое, а на лице блаженная улыбка — пока что всё идёт отлично, лучше и представить нельзя. Подчиненные приняли новость легче, чем ожидалось, и ни один даже не подал заявление на увольнение, что удивило не только Югёма. Подтверждение новости о смерти Джинёна было принято отнюдь не легко, и Конпимук, в свою очередь, предложил отменить все важные встречи и мероприятия на последующую неделю. Югём согласился с таким вариантом; ему самому бы разобраться, да и отметить такое событие со своим повышением было бы неплохо, но так, чтобы пестрящие гремящей новостью лицевые страницы всех СМИ не могли упрекнуть его в чересчур распущенном поведении наряду с такими событиями. Его репутация на данный момент всё ещё остается шаткой.  
Во всяком случае, он не может сказать, что полностью в порядке: перед глазами до сих пор стоит картина окровавленного тела Джинёна, собственные бесконечные «нет-нет-нет» и попытки закрыть рану — в состоянии аффекта Югём даже не сразу понял, что произошло.  
— Также примите мои соболезнования нашей общей утрате.  
— Это я должен был сказать это. Джинён был с вами с самого начала.  
Конпимук подходит совсем тихо, кладёт руки на спинку кресла и внимательно слушает разговор. Югём порой ведёт себя достаточно наигранно, чтобы не расслышать в его голосе отсутствие каких-либо ноток скорби — какой же пафос. Конпимуку совершенно не нравится напускная грусть и боль от утраты, он щурится и цокает языком, такую театральность он вынужден наблюдать чуть ли не каждый день.  
Он ведёт руками вниз, касается чужих плеч и сжимает пальцами рубашку, чувствует, как страх перед тем, кто точно улыбается на другом конце линии, в чужом теле не даёт расслабиться полностью, сжимает в тиски горло, цепкой хваткой перехватывая дыхание. Он терпеливо ждёт, пока Югём прекратит весь этот фарс и положит телефон на стол. Вокруг кипит жизнь и слышен звон бокалов, играет что-то из современной зарубежной музыки и это явно не по нраву Конпимуку.  
— Ты что-то хотел? — Югём делает глоток шампанского и поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть на чужое лицо.  
— Зачем ты соврал? — спокойно спрашивает тот.  
— Я не обязан говорить Джебому правду, — конечно же, Югём понимает, к чему этот вопрос.  
— Ты обязан говорить её хотя бы мне.  
Югём сбрасывает его руки со своих плеч и разворачивается в кресле, чтобы непонимающе посмотреть на него, ставит бокал на столик рядом.  
— Ты о чём?  
— Облава. Твоих рук дело? — совершенно спокойно спрашивает Конпимук и садится на соседнее кресло.  
— Даже если и так, — Югём делает ещё глоток и внимательно смотрит на собеседника, — ты ничего уже с этим не сделаешь.  
— У меня лишь один вопрос - зачем?  
— Это прямой приказ Джинёна. 

Джинён застёгивает рубашку, поправляет волосы и смотрит на Югёма, что сидит на краю кровати и всматривается в одну точку. Такое происходит постоянно, когда у Джинёна случается всплеск агрессии. На спине Югёма минимум три горящих полосы и пара новых засосов. Джинёну нравится эта картина его собственного авторства, от которой он лишь улыбается и продолжает одеваться.  
— Тебе нужно будет завтра поработать, — говорит он и обходит кровать, чтобы положить руку на чужое плечо. Югём дёргается и выходит из своего транса, поднимая на него взгляд. — У Джебома завтра поставка из Пусана.  
— Мне нужно снова устроить облаву? — голос у него тихий и он почти заикается то ли от страха, то ли от того, что не успел отойти - до сих пор не может привыкнуть.  
— Именно, — Джинён рукой ведёт по его плечам, касается шеи и ведет вверх, обводит пальцами линию его челюсти, пока не касается губ, размазывая кровь с них по подбородку. — Но и это ещё не всё.  
— Что-то ещё?  
— Если завтра всё пойдёт не по плану, тебе придётся убрать щенка. 

— Если всё пойдёт так, как Джинён запланировал, то часть компании Джебома отойдёт нам.  
Югём говорит это совершенно спокойно, разве что искры в его глазах выдают всё озорство и огонь, которые горят в нём так сильно, что удивительно, как он не сгорел изнутри от желания сделать всё так, как хотел Джинён — чёртова верность даже после смерти оного травит сознание.  
— Ты сумасшедший.  
— По крайней мере, я делаю всё ради компании и процветания клана, пока ты ходишь по приютам для кошек.  
Конпимук фыркает и берёт с подноса подошедшего официанта бокал с вином. Если Югём пытался его уколоть, то вышло крайне неудачно, потому что ему совершенно не стыдно за то, что он помогает животным. Это почти хобби, лекарство от бесконечного стресса и напряжения на работе. Круговорот бесконечных интриг, убийств и вражды его скоро доведёт, но разве он бросит Югёма? От этой преданности такому ублюдку даже тошно, и Конпимуку впору бы заливисто засмеяться да бросить всё к чёртовой матери, но он почему-то всё ещё здесь, сидит и пьёт отвратительнейшее вино в компании того, чья мерзостность зашкаливает.  
— Джебом задал тебе вопрос про претендентов, — снова говорит Конпимук. — У тебя правда есть какие-то предположения или это всё ложь ради пыли в глаза?  
Югём улыбается и поднимает вверх руку, ладонью указывая кому-то подойти к нему.  
Ан Хеджин по праву стоит считать украшением этого места полного разврата; она красива настолько, что только глупец не обратит внимание на то, какая же она восхитительная. Чего только стоит один её чарующий невероятной силой голос! Джинён называл её ожерельем на шее Югёма, что вскоре превратится в удавку. И почему-то Конпимук уверен, что это так, он делает лишь небольшие ставки, настолько быстро это произойдёт. Будучи бывшей охотницей на вампиров, она прекрасно осведомлена о многих деталях и может без проблем всадить Югёму в горло пару ножей, а в грудную клетку с сотню пуль — Конпимук чувствует её неприязнь к этому месту и нынешней жизни за милю. Но, конечно же, Хеджин не сможет причинить даже минимальный вред Югёму: пакт на крови — не гневные комментарии в интернете строчить. Конпимук даже считает, что ему ещё повезло с отношением Югёма, тот хоть и пальцем её не тронет, но морально отравляет до невозможности, каждый день напоминая, чья она собственность и что любая попытка сбежать обернётся крахом.  
Когда она подходит, то сразу же театрально улыбается, поправляет подол платья и волосы, но смотрит так холодно, что Конпимук ёжится, а Югём лишь манит ближе, просит наклониться и гладит невесомо по щеке. Конпимук закрывает глаза, предпочитая не видеть этого — ему мерзко, Хеджин тоже.  
— У меня для тебя новое задание, — улыбается Югём и предлагает шампанское, на что та лишь отрицательно качает головой.  
— Степень важности?  
— Высокий приоритет.  
— Я слушаю, — был бы у неё выбор не выполнять.  
Югём делает паузу и выжидающе смотрит сначала на растерянного Конпимука, а затем на совершенно невозмутимую Хеджин.  
— Найди мне Джексона Вана.


	2. limbo: try-out pt.2

_— конечно, радость моя. вы думаете, я бы не отличил торпор от настоящей смерти?_

»…официальное заявление о смерти Пак Джинёна. Новый директор компании, наместник господина Пака, Ким Югём, принял пост и выступил с речью перед СМИ сегодня двумя часами ранее. Другие новости к этому часу…»

Тэяна мучают кошмары.  
Тёмные быстрые картинки сменяют одна другую, он не успевает различить почти ничего, кроме пары образов, которые не в первый раз переходят из одного сна в другой — они яркие, ярче других бледных и безликих отголосков прошлого. Тэян хочет дотронуться, коснуться пальцами, но чувствует лишь страх и беспомощность. Образы рассыпаются, стоит только до них дотянуться. Их пыль оседает на коже и мерзкой жижей оплетает пальцы, поднимаясь по предплечью и перекрывая кислород, сжимая шею.  
Он слышит крик, видит алые огни чужих волчьих глаз и когти, что скребут по мнимым стенам.  
Тэяну темно и жутко.  
Он просыпается (правильнее будет сказать: «выходит из транса», но так звучит привычнее) и заходится удушающим кашлем; через силу дотягивается до пола, где стоит стакан с водой — жест заученный, не в первый раз. Пьёт жадно и громко глотает, а по вискам течёт пот, руки немного трясутся — ему совсем плохо.  
Телефон вибрирует на соседней подушке, оповещая о новом сообщении.

«расскажи мне о своём кошмаре»

Тэян вытирает лоб, убирая взмокшие волосы, и щурится.

«там был волк. он, кажется, кричал о помощи. я не смог различить»   
«что ещё?»  
«ёнджэ и господин джебом»   
«хорошо»  
«что ты чувствовал?»  
«беспомощность и страх» 

Тэяна всё ещё трясёт. За окном льёт дождь и кто-то ругается, за дверьми — тишина, сегодня бар не работает.

«спустись вниз. за дверью чёрного хода тот, кому ты должен помочь»

Тэян откидывает телефон обратно и встаёт, чтобы на ходу натянуть халат и взять из-под кровати кольт с серебряными пулями — бесполезная штука, но обезвредить на время точно поможет. Это так, на всякий случай; он не знает, что его ждёт там, внизу, но понимает, что нужно идти.  
 _дракон никогда не ошибается. дракон никогда не врёт. дракону нельзя противостоять._  
Ёнкюн снова уснул на кресле возле барной стойки за бумагами и Тэян как можно тише пробирается мимо него, чтобы не разбудить (хотя стоило бы, лишняя помощь ему точно не помешала; ну, вдруг что). Капли снаружи громко бьются о козырёк перед выходом.  
Тэяну совсем немного страшно, не так, как после кошмара, но почему-то трясёт, он сжимает в пальцах рукоять.  
Стука не было, но он открывает дверь ровно в тот момент, когда к ней подходит фигура и снимает капюшон, ровно за мгновение до того, как Тэян направляет на него кольт, а затем раскрывает рот в немом удивлении.  
— Тебя разыскивает половина Сеула, а другая половина пытается не столкнуться с тобой, — говорит он и сжимает оружие сильнее, хоть и знает, что стрелять не придётся (стрелять его учил Соку, но Тэян не уверен, что рука не дрогнет). — Я не могу доверять тебе, Джексон.  
— Даже не залезая ко мне в голову, ты должен знать, что я не представляю опасности для тебя. Мне нужно укрытие на время, — его трясёт от холода, волосы мокрые и дыхание сбившееся — он бежал. — И контакты Ким Намджуна.

— Говорят, ты присоединился к Магнуму, — Джексон чуть усмехается и дует на чай; пахнет травами и чем-то горьким.  
Тэян всё-таки будит Ёнкюна и прикладывает палец к его губам, когда тот видит озябшего Джексона — того самого, что разыскивают все, кто хочет хотя бы немного понежиться в лучах обожания Ким Югёма. Ёнкюн не глупый, и так всё без слов понятно — молчать и подготовить спальное место в комнате Чани.  
Атмосфера совершенно нефункционирующего бара в ночное-то время суток совершенно другая. Непривычная тишина здесь — что-то новое и невероятное. Джексон был здесь пару раз: «Элизиум» для таких, как он — независимые, незатронутые пороками кланов и стай, у них тоже должно быть место, где они могут чувствовать себя защищёнными. Тэян не может гарантировать последнее, но убьёт каждого, кто нарушит неприкосновенность любого на его территории.  
— Говорят, ты убил Пак Джинёна, — Тэян усмехается в ответ и делает глоток отвара на крови, виски и каких-то травах.  
Джексон молчит и отпивает чай, а затем ставит чашку на стол: звук характерно громкий. Вода с него всё ещё капает; пахнет мокрой псиной. Тэян морщится.  
— Правду говорят, — невозмутимо отвечает Джексон так, будто говорит о погоде; она, кстати, всё ещё хреновая. — Что насчёт тебя?  
— Тоже правда.  
Не то, что бы они должны говорить об этом — они не должны, но обстоятельства вынуждают. Тэян понимает, что оступился, как только впустил его за порог. Он знает немногим больше и каждый сон, каждое собственное действие и фраза уже давно были замечены, предсказаны им же. Так нельзя, но любопытство штука наказуемая, не кармой, так кем-то другим. На самом деле, Тэян всё ещё хочет, чтобы половина из увиденного им никогда не сбылась.  
— Ты трус.  
— С такой дипломатической ситуацией? — Тэян безразлично пожимает плечами. — Тогда ты тоже.  
— Я спасаю человека.  
Тэян в удивлении ставит чашку на стол и внимательно смотрит на Джексона.  
— Человека? — хочется засмеяться совсем немного. — Ты имеешь в виду обычного человека или сородича? Если второе, то это оговорочка по Фрейду.  
— Первое.  
— С каких пор Джексон Ван повязан с человеком? — он даже присвистнул, настолько удивительна эта новость; спускается Ёнкюн и кивает Тэяну в знак того, что всё уже готово, сам он накидывает джинсовку и идёт к чёрному ходу — до следующей ночи он здесь не появится и говорить про ночного гостя никому не будет, Тэян в нём уверен больше, чем на двести процентов. — А Марк знает?  
— Марк мне не указ, — Джексон убирает волосы назад. — Я не принадлежу его стае.  
— На тебе его знак, — Тэян наклоняет голову на бок и смотрит на собеседника, в изумлении вскинув брови; где-то под чужой рубашкой есть татуировка со знаком стаи, Джексон говорит, что сделать её было глупостью. — Разве это не значит, что ты больше не из независимых?  
— Это ничего не значит.  
Тэян только хмыкает и снова делает глоток.  
— Ты, кстати, мог бы и помочь ребятам.  
Джексон непонимающе косится на него и щурит глаза. До него не сразу доходит, о чем тот говорит.  
— Я хотел, — на выдохе произносит он, как-то слегка запинаясь. — Но Тэён сказал бежать.  
— Их было десять, Джексон, — тон Тэяна меняется и он сразу мрачнеет. — Десять бешеных оборотней напали на двух слабых, которые спасли твою жопу, но вместо помощи ты просто слинял к Марку.  
— Тэён оттолкнул меня, сказал убегать, — объясняет Джексон и отводит взгляд, смотреть на Тэяна сложно, он прожигает его. — Он сказал, что они справятся.  
— Тэна лихорадило, он не просыпался сутки.  
— Я слышал…  
— Слышал? Ты даже не извинился, Джексон Ван.  
— Не говори со мной в таком тоне.  
— Дракон недоволен тобой.  
— Что мне сделает твой Дракон? — внезапно выкрикивает Джексон и тут же затихает, сгорбившись и переходя на шёпот. — Он даже помочь не может, закрылся в своей пещере и сидит там, пока в Сеуле происходит такой пиздец уже не первый год. Многие даже уверены, что Дракон — не более, чем легенда.  
Джексон замолкает и смотрит в свою чашку, пытаясь успокоиться. Тэян сидит в немом шоке и сглатывает образовавшийся ком.  
— Мне пришлось убить, Тэян, — Джексон закрывает лицо руками и кусает губы, его мелко трясёт. — Ладно, если бы это был бешеный или безумный какой-нибудь, но это же Джинён…  
Тэян нарушает собственные принципы, лезет в чужую голову без разрешения, выхватывая отрывки воспоминаний, видит счастливые моменты, улыбки, почти слышит иллюзорный смех, на мгновение даже хочется коснуться пальцами, чтобы почувствовать, но картинки меняются на холодную войну вампиров и оборотней, на баррикады и первую кровь. Тэян чувствует только боль и ненависть.  
— Вылезай из моей головы, — раздражённо шикает Джексон.  
— Прости, — как только картинки пропадают, Тэян отводит взгляд и двумя руками обхватывает чашку с отваром. — Иди наверх, к Чани, его комната рядом с моим кабинетом.  
Джексон допивает чай и молча поднимается, чтобы пройти к лестнице, но стоит ему подняться на ступеньку, как его снова зовут и он оборачивается.  
— Ты можешь пробыть здесь три ночи, Джексон. Не больше, — чужой тон меняется резко до абсолютно холодного. — И не попадайся на глаза посетителям. Выйдешь из бара — и ты труп. Я не смогу тебе помочь.

— Тебе нужно больше практиковаться, — Дракон расхаживает туда-сюда и внимательно наблюдает за Тэяном, что сидит с закрытыми глазами и пытается сконцентрироваться.  
— Я не могу, — Тэян всхлипывает и жмурится сильнее, пытаясь сосредоточиться на том, чтобы увидеть хотя бы _что-нибудь_ , но не выходит ровным счётом ничего. — У меня болит голова от частых практик.  
— Тогда что будет, когда ты начнёшь практиковаться на безумных? У них в голове только боль и крики. Я же позволяю тебе залезть в мою, когда она полностью чиста от всего ненужного.  
— Я не могу ничего рассмотреть, я вижу только пятна.  
Тэян открывает глаза и от усталости падает всем телом на пол. Он чувствует, что нужен отдых; ему надоели бесконечные практики, а ещё он долго не может избавиться от чужих мыслей — это вводит в ступор, ему начинает казаться, что чужой голос, чужие воспоминания заменяют его, преследуют. Это страшно.  
— Какой смысл в этом обучении, если я уже полгода ничего не могу увидеть?  
— У тебя большой потенциал, Тэян, — говорит Дракон и смотрит на него. — Мне потребовались годы для того, чтобы я смог развить телепатию и увидеть первое видение.  
— А если я когда-нибудь увижу что-нибудь плохое?  
Дракон улыбается такой почти детской _наивности_ :  
— Без этого никак, тебе придётся привыкнуть.

Тэян держится за голову и сгибается пополам. Голова разрывается от боли, глаза щипет от накатывающихся слёз, а рот открывается в немом крике и попытке сделать глоток воздуха. Его душит и он пальцами сжимает собственные волосы, надеясь на то, что это скоро пройдёт.  
— Тэян? — в голосе Дракона лишь небольшое беспокойство; он знает, что происходит, но пытается звать его аккуратно, чтобы сфокусировать его на своём голосе. — Тэян? Ты можешь говорить?  
— Мне… больно… — Тэян сжимает волосы сильнее и начинает задыхаться ещё и от удушающих слёз.  
Дракон садится рядом, обнимает его за плечи и прижимает к себе, начиная успокаивающе гладить по волосам. Он понимает, что и где у Тэяна болит, но он ничего не может сделать. Он только ждёт, пока того перестанет так сильно трясти. В его случае боль ушла через пару минут, но в он не знает, сработает ли это сейчас.  
— Ты увидел своё первое видение, так ведь? — Дракон начинает аккуратно, боясь ухудшить чужое состояние.  
— Д-да, — Тэян глотает слюну и кашляет от слёз, попавших в горло при вдохе. Боль пульсацией отдаётся как будто по всему телу, но уже не так сильно, терпимо. От осадка его бьёт крупная дрожь.  
— Что ты видел?  
— Я не знаю, как истолковать, — ему тяжело говорить. — Я видел заходящее солнце, я как будто слышал крики агонии… я _почувствовал_ , как что-то острое пронзило моё тело… Это страшно… Я не понимаю, что это значит…  
Дракон прижимает всё ещё захлёбывающегося слезами Тэяна к себе и целует в макушку, заставляя постепенно успокаиваться, пока тот цепляется за его руки, с силой сжимая ткань одежды.  
Он тоже это видел.

Стоя в дверном проёме, Джебом молча наблюдает за игрой Ёнджэ на фортепиано. Это успокаивает и заставляет забыть о проблемах, которые возникли за последние пару дней. Их слишком много, Джебом теряется и не знает, что делать. Ёнджэ единственный, кто может хотя бы немного его расслабить.  
Сегодняшние похороны прошли тихо, без ссор и пререканий, даже без надоедливых журналистов. Югём вёл себя на удивление спокойно, сжимал руку своего подопечного и иногда отводил взгляд, лишь изредка поглядывая волком на Джебома. Джебому в эти моменты становилось тошно, но он молчал и смиренно наблюдал, как гроб _его друга_ опускают в землю; даже не дождался момента, чтобы распрощаться со всеми, после этого он поспешил уйти, только Ёнсон остановила, ухватив за руку:  
— Замоли свои грехи, господин Им. Тебя сейчас спасёт только вера.  
О какой вере может идти речь, когда происходит такое.  
— Бог мёртв и мы вместе с ним, Ёнсон. Я не понимаю, как ты можешь сейчас надеяться на веру.  
— Не нужно быть телепатом, чтобы знать, что эта ситуация даёт слишком много прав наследнику компании, — она быстро поворачивает голову и смотрит на то, как Бёри разговаривает с Югёмом, а затем снова поворачивается обратно. — Он нестабилен, вспомни хотя бы то, что случилось десять лет назад. Югём поставил под удар дипломатию кланов и стай, чуть не развязав войну своей вендеттой.  
— Я не понимаю, к чему ты это говоришь.  
— Исправь _свою_ ошибку и спаси его.  
Джебому совершенно не нравится этот разговор, когда он понимает, к чему всё идёт. Он поспешил распрощаться и уехать домой, туда, где тепло и Ёнджэ играет на фортепиано. Дай волю — Джебом бы уехал, забрал бы его и скрылся где-нибудь далеко, подальше от Сеула, от всей этой ерунды с бизнесом, кланами, компаниями, бесконечными войнами, судами и нервотрёпкой, но бросить всё он тоже не может. Ищет лекарство, словно безумный. Единственное, в чём был прав Джинён — Джебом ни перед чем не остановится, чтобы найти. Хоть до потери пульса; забавно, что организм вроде и мёртв, а сердце очень слабо бьётся и качает отравленную проклятьем кровь.  
Джебом медленно подходит к Ёнджэ и обнимает его со спины. Тот вздрагивает, замирает и тут же успокаивается, накрывая чужие руки своими. Джебому бы выгравировать «я люблю тебя» на чужом теле, но у него только слова и руки — обнимающие, согревающие.  
— Как всё прошло?  
— Спокойно. Правда, Ёнсон волнуется. Снова вспомнила то разбирательство с Югёмом десять лет назад из-за оборотней и наркотика…  
— Ты же разобрался с этим ещё тогда?  
— Я перестал исследовать природу бешенства и наркотик в целом, как только нашёл антидот, но кто-то до сих пор занимается распространением, — он мягко улыбается.  
— А ты нашёл, того, кто это делает? — аккуратно интересуется Ёнджэ и поднимает голову.  
Джебом мнётся, прежде чем ответить:  
— Нет.  
Ёнджэ слегка сжимает чужую ладонь.  
— Всё в порядке?  
— Да, — на выдохе отвечает тот и улыбается.  
— Хорошо, — Джебом хмурится, но тут же наклоняется совсем близко, целует его в висок и выпрямляется. — Мне нужно пойти работать, вечером прогуляемся, ладно?  
— Ладно.

Джебом не любит больницы от слова совсем. Они навевают тоску; к тому же он бессмертен, ему уже давно чужды все человеческие болячки, однако Джинён часто сравнивает его с американским супергероем Тони Старком — говорит, мол, такой же филантроп, не понимает, но любит людей. _Всё для ходячего банка крови_.  
Ёнсон ждала сегодня только новую поставку лекарств, но никак не самого Джебома. Она разбиралась с делами церкви и проверяла больницу — слишком занята для того, чтобы отвечать на звонки рабочего телефона. Однако она всё равно рада видеть его больше, чем кого-либо другого (кроме Бёри, конечно).  
— Как обстоят дела? — Джебом с ней приветлив. Они стоят возле стойки регистрации и Ёнсон улыбается каждой медсестре, доктору и пациенту, приветствуя их по отдельности. — Не было проблем со вчерашней поставкой нового оборудования от Джинёна?  
— Нет, — она всё ещё улыбается и параллельно сверяет какие-то бумаги; Джебом не хочет разбираться, что там. — Бёри снова берёт меня с собой на какой-то суперважный приём, на который её пригласили. Там будет куча важных шишек, опять нужно будет строить из себя её _подругу_ и быть вежливой с этими богатыми снобами, которые смотрят только в моё декольте. Не уверена, что хочу идти, у меня работы в больнице слишком много и… Джебом, ты меня слушаешь?  
Вообще-то, нет, он совсем не слушает уже с минуту точно. Смотрит внимательно на кресла ожидания по другую сторону стойки регистрации и не может отвести заинтересованного взгляда. Он как будто прикован, не слышит даже, что Ёнсон пытается до него дозваться, и только когда она легонько ударяет его документами по плечу, он наконец-то обращает на неё своё внимание.  
— Ты куда так уставился? — она встаёт на носки и пытается рассмотреть, что там за стойкой, но не понимает.  
— Ты же знаешь всех пациентов?  
— Отчасти, — говорит Ёнсон. — Мне не нравится твой тон. Только не говори, что ты собрался кем-то отобедать, нарушив закон.  
— Нет же, — Джебом усмехается и указывает на то, кого так рассматривал. — Кто он? Я его вижу его здесь уже раз третий за последние два месяца.  
В кресле в ожидании чего-то сидит парень и рассматривает буклеты о пользе каких-то вакцин и предосторожностей в период вспышки гриппа — кажется, там было ещё что-то про «проверьте своих домашних животных на бешенство». Неизвестный со скучающим видом пролистывает каждый из них и кладёт на столик рядом, а затем берёт оттуда же Библию и открывает её примерно на середине. Джебому кажется, что этому парню не особо интересно, что там написано.  
— Это Чхве Ёнджэ, — поясняет Ёнсон. — Он замечательный. Музыкант, каждый месяц делает пожертвования в церковь.  
— А что с ним? — Джебом не смотрит на неё, не сводит взгляд с этого Ёнджэ и не понимает, почему.  
— Ему нужна пересадка сердца, — она грустно вздыхает. — Но очередь слишком большая, он где-то в середине. Я боюсь, он не доживёт…  
— Сколько ему осталось?  
— Меньше года.  
Джебом поддаётся какому-то неизвестному порыву и хочет сорваться с места, но Ёнсон берёт его за руку и не даёт уйти.  
— Только не говори мне, что…  
— Я могу ему помочь, — говорит Джебом и смотрит на неё так, как будто собирается спасти человечество.  
— Это будет несправедливо, если ты купишь ему место на пересадку…  
— Я не об этом, Ёнсон.  
Она мгновение стоит безмолвно, хочет разжать свои пальцы на его запястье, но тут же сжимает их сильнее и тянет Джебома на себя:  
— О нет, Им Джебом, даже не думай об этом. Я сломаю тебе позвоночник и вырву твоё сердце голыми руками, если ты дотронешься до Ёнджэ хотя бы пальцем, — Ёнсон отпускает его и снова улыбается, как будто не она только что угрожала ему расправой. — К тому же, он не подпустит тебя к себе близко.  
Джебом смотрит на неё немного удивлённо, а потом на Ёнджэ прямо в тот миг, когда их взгляды пересекаются. Джебом не знает, что это, но внутри него как будто взорвались миллионы фейерверков или вроде того; его пробирает до дрожи и охватывает необъяснимое желание заговорить с этим парнем прямо сейчас.  
— Я попробую, — он переводит взгляд на Ёнсон.  
— Ага, удачи, — она взмахивает рукой и снова начинает заниматься своими документами.  
И когда Джебом собирается обойти стойку регистрации, чтобы поговорить с этим Ёнджэ, того уже нет на месте, и дальше по коридору тоже.  
— У меня и так куча дел, а ты предлагаешь найти ещё кого-то? — Хвиин на том конце провода громко жуёт чипсы, на фоне играет что-то из джей-рока. Джебом вообще не понимает, как можно работать в такой обстановке. — А не пошёл бы ты нахер, а?  
— Хватит со мной так разговаривать, — ему правда не хочется выслушивать всё это, он только тяжело вздыхает. — Я могу одной рукой сломать тебе шею.  
— А потом Бёри сломает её тебе, — она усмехается.  
— Чёрт, тебе сложно найти одного человека? — Джебом слышит, как она раздражённо цокает языком; он тяжело вздыхает, трёт лоб и понимает, что выбора, кроме как сделки, у него нет. — Ладно… с меня пиво, пойдёт?  
Она секунду молчит, а потом выдаёт быстрое «дай мне пять минут» и отключается. Джебом смотрит на телефон и устало облокачивается на стойку регистрации — ему бы, по-хорошему, поехать домой и выспаться, но он всё шутки свои травит, что в гробу выспится (один раз уже не выспался — не так закопали; второй раз вряд ли наступит. по крайней мере, в ближайшее время). Но не успел Джебом даже телефонную трубку положить обратно, как телефон снова зазвонил:  
— Ты знаешь, сколько в Сеуле людей в именем Чхве Ёнджэ? — Хвиин справилась так быстро, что Джебом даже не сразу понял смысл заданного вопроса. — Дохрена, но тебе повезло, что я — это я, а в школу мне завтра не нужно. Судя по тому описанию, которое ты мне дал, «симпатичных блондинов с музыкальным образованием» штук десять, наверное, но только одному требуется пересадка сердца.  
— Ты можешь дать мне его адрес?  
— Я не думала, что доживу до того момента, когда тебя начнут интересовать ясновидящие, — Хвиин смеётся. — Если тебя вдруг потянуло на спиритическую ерунду, мог бы пойти к Тэяну.  
— Ты о чём?  
— Твой этот Чхве Ёнджэ — ясновидящий местного разлива. Найдёшь его по координатам, которые я скину тебе на пейджер. Не забудь, что с тебя пиво. И Бёри ни слова!

Вообще, Джебом не любит все эти лавки, знахарские дома и комнату предсказаний в «Элизиуме» — это вгоняет в какую-то дикую ностальгию о событиях, что произошли очень много веков назад и о которых вспоминать совсем не хотелось бы (отличным напоминанием служит шрам на грудной клетке — идиоты, не знали даже, где находится сердце). Несмотря на собственную неприязнь к таким местам, Джебом осматривает дверь и глотает слюну; думает, стоит ли входить — а вдруг Хвиин ошиблась? Здание вообще не выглядит, как что-то, что принадлежит ясновидящему: обычная такая дверь и потёртая вывеска на первом этаже многоквартирного дома — типичная картина непримечательного магазина на окраине Сеула.  
Джебом заходит и над дверью звенит колокольчик. Внутри пахнет травами и специями, обстановка захламлённая, много цветов, книжных шкафов и статуэток. Джебом думает: «Вау, прямо как у Тэяна». Вероятно, захламлённость — это какая-то общая черта у ясновидящих, а ещё любовь к полумраку, потому что Джебом даже со своими вампирскими способностями еле-еле ориентируется в пространстве, чтобы, мало ли, не натолкнуться на что-нибудь.  
— Добрый день? — наконец-то решает нарушить молчание. — У вас было открыто, я подумал…  
Из-за одного из шкафов вышел тот самый Чхве Ёнджэ; он убирает со лба волосы и вопросительно смотрит на Джебома:  
— Вы следите за мной?  
— Нет, — Джебом так теряется, как будто не ему тут за несколько веков перевалило. — С чего вы…  
— Тогда зачем вы здесь? — Ёнджэ поправляет очки и становится за стойку, открывая большую книгу, которую всё это время держал в руках.  
Джебом тушуется, поджимает губы и не знает, что сказать, осматривается вокруг и сжимает пальцы от незнания, куда деть руки. Ему так неловко — всё-таки прийти сюда без особой цели было несколько странно.  
— Я хочу, чтобы вы предсказали мне будущее, — внезапно говорит Джебом.  
— Серьезно? — Ёнджэ смотрит на него недоверчиво, осматривая с головы до пят: дорогой костюм, дорогие часы, такая же дорогая обувь — на общую сумму его одежды можно выкупить всю эту лавку, да и самого Ёнджэ заодно. Для того, чтобы вспомнить, где он _ещё_ его видел, потребовалось всего ничего. Ёнджэ усмехается. — Не думал, что богатые пользуются такого рода услугами.  
— С чего вы взяли, что… — Джебому всё ещё неловко, но он решает подойти ближе к стойке.  
— Ваше лицо во всех медицинских журналах, которые лежат возле буклетов в больницах. Как тут не запомнить.  
Действительно.  
Джебом замечает, что Ёнджэ не даёт договорить, и это очень грубо, но сам ничего не может поделать — чувствует себя таким маленьким и нервным, как будто на самом деле не может одним щелчком пальцев сломать позвоночник этому ясновидящему за такую грубость. Джебом, на самом деле, поступил бы так с кем угодно, если бы попал в такую ситуацию с кем-то другим, но этот Чхве Ёнджэ такой… странный?  
— Так вы предскажете мне будущее?  
— Вообще-то, у меня сегодня выходной, но если вы нашли меня только ради этого, то я не могу отказать, _господин Им Джебом_ , — Ёнджэ откладывает книгу. — Подойдите ближе.  
Джебом почти застывает, потому что голос у Ёнджэ такой мягкий и так приятно ласкает слух, а ещё он замечает улыбку на чужом лице, мимолётную, но это очень красиво, настолько, что Джебому хочется видеть её постоянно.  
Он подходит ближе и не представляет, что делать дальше, пока Ёнджэ не говорит ему вложить свои ладони в его. Руки у Ёнджэ такие же тёплые, как его голос, и мягкие в контрасте с холодными — Джебома; подушечки пальцев, правда, слегка шероховатые, наверное потому, что он музыкант. Джебом никогда музыкой не занимался, хотя за столько лет стоило бы попробовать научиться играть хотя бы на одном музыкальном инструменте.  
Джебом снова переводит взгляд на Ёнджэ, когда тот уже с закрытыми глазами чуть сжимает его ладони. Джебом бессовестно его разглядывает, подмечает, что давно не был _так близко_ с людьми, стараясь избегать тесного контакта, потому что это слишком рискованно. Ёнджэ красивый, на него хочется смотреть, хочется убрать непослушные пряди волос с его лба и заправить их за ухо, хочется снова увидеть его улыбку, но Джебом смиренно ждёт, пока ему что-нибудь скажут, и в собственном трансе даже не замечает, как Ёнджэ сильнее сжимает его ладони и поджимает губы в тонкую линию.  
Он резко открывает глаза и отпускает Джебомовы руки.  
— Я… — Ёнджэ дышит часто и мимолётно облизывает пересохшие губы; его немного трясёт, он держится за стойку и снова закрывает глаза. — Я видел много крови и клыки, слышал крики и мольбы о помощи… Я видел там себя?  
Джебом чувствует чужой страх, нарастающий с каждым мгновением, страх как будто оседает на его языке, такой сладкий и тягучий, одновременно с этим же — горький, липкий. Он проводит языком по зубам и чувствует, как своевольно растут клыки, они царапают язык и Джебом отворачивается, чтобы Ёнджэ вдруг не увидел. Клыки отрастают несильно, только основные; Джебом шипит, когда они начинают болезненно ныть от неконтролируемой жажды. _Такого_ с ним давно не случалось, уже несколько веков.  
— Джебом, — голос Ёнджэ дрожит, а Джебому хочется провалиться под землю, потому что он не помнит, когда его в последний раз _так сильно_ боялись. — Я увидел то, что не должен был.  
— И что же? — Джебом не поворачивается; голос у него такой тихий-тихий, что еле слышны его слова.  
— Я увидел, _кто_ вы на самом деле, — Ёнджэ поправляет волосы и неуверенно добавляет. — Повернитесь ко мне.  
— Зачем? — он держит руку у рта и контролирует рост клыков — если вырастут все, то это крах, даже несмотря на то, что ему слишком много лет, он боится, что не сможет совладать с собственной сущностью. Это такая глупость.  
— Я не должен без разрешения лезть в чужие головы и читать мысли, но ваши я _слышу_ и _вижу_. Они хаотичные, я знаю, _что_ вы пытаетесь сейчас спрятать.  
— Я могу вас убить, — Джебом закрывает глаза и старается успокоиться. — Если, конечно… вы не перестанете меня бояться.  
Джебом чувствует, как сладкий, такой манящий страх разливается по чужим венам, как Ёнджэ дрожит, не в силах привести дыхание в порядок — это всё сводит его с ума настолько сильно, что он с трудом держит себя в руках, чтобы не сорваться и не впиться в чужую шею. Он готов поклясться: Ёнджэ видит в нём монстра, того самого, из детских сказок и старых фильмов про вампиров, но Джебом же не такой, вовсе нет. Это всё работа инстинктов и ничего более; он изо всех сил пытается привести в порядок собственное самообладание, но его попытки рушатся о звук всё ещё бешено бьющегося чужого сердца.  
— Джебом, пожалуйста, — говорит Ёнджэ, и только тогда тот оборачивается, всё ещё закрывая рот, боясь показать клыки. — Я не боюсь вас.  
Джебом знает — врёт. Ёнджэ в курсе, что ему не верят.

Как так получилось, Джебом не понимает, но к Ёнджэ он стал заглядывать чаще, чем в офис компании. Ёнджэ не особо возражает — у него нечасто бывают посетители: он говорит, что времена уже не те и люди перестают верить в то, что у кого-то могут быть такого рода способности. Он рассказывает много историй и смеётся над глупыми шутками Джебома, а ещё спрашивает у него про долгую жизнь с таким _живым_ интересом, что невозможно не растаять и не рассказать что-нибудь про былые времена и то, как было весело убегать от инквизиторов в последний раз. Он, в принципе, немногое может вспомнить, говорит, что слишком много времени прошло и память даже вампиров не так работает.  
— Ты поступаешь ещё глупее, чем когда был молод, — говорит Джинён и трёт лоб, его совершенно не устраивает такая ситуация; Джебом в молодости был тем ещё глупцом: делал маллет и носил безвкусные оверсайз вещи, но сейчас он пробивает тройное дно своими поступками. — Человек? Серьёзно?  
— Ну и что? — Джебом разваливается на диване и потягивается. — У всех должны быть друзья.  
— Тебе сородичей не хватает? Партнёры недовольны тем, что ты не появляешься в офисе компании.  
Джебом понимает его недовольство, но ничего не может сделать, потому что Ёнджэ — магнит, по-настоящему живой и невероятно интересный собеседник, не то, что эти прогнившие старые вампиры как будто из уже такого далёкого восемнадцатого века — младше его, но ведут себя так, будто переродились на века два раньше его.  
— Он не вечен, Джебом, в отличие от нас с тобой, — Джинён подходит к нему ближе и кладёт свою ладонь поверх его. — Что ты будешь делать, когда он умрёт? Ёнсон сказала, что ему осталось меньше полугода.  
— Вечны только твои недовольства всем, что я делаю, — Джебом встаёт с дивана, скидывая чужие руки с собственных и отходит на пару шагов. — Я хочу предложить ему единственное действенное лекарство.  
— Джебом, нет! — Джинён встаёт с дивана следом и с волнением смотрит на него.  
— Да, — он поворачивается к нему. — Нужно быть дураком, чтобы отказаться от такого подарка.  
— Нужно быть дураком, чтобы такое предложить.  
Джебом только пожимает плечами.

Джебом не помнит, когда Ёнджэ позволил себя обнимать, пока они сидят на диване и смотрят старую классику, когда смог подпустить к себе так близко, не ограничиваясь расстоянием вытянутой руки между ними, но это послужило вполне приятным дополнением к их взаимоотношениям. За такими милыми посиделками Джебом узнал, что Ёнджэ играет на фортепиано, и так загорелся этой идеей, что попросил показать. Тот, конечно, отнекивался, говорил, что давно не практиковался, и вряд ли сможет его как-то удивить. Но Джебом, напротив, настоял на своём.  
Это было как открытие души: поначалу в неуверенных движениях по клавишам и одновременно с этим же в совершенно спокойном лице Ёнджэ. Джебом внимательно наблюдал за каждым касанием пальцев гладкой пыльной поверхности — это завораживает, даже чересчур. Он честно сам себе признался, что не столько слушал, сколько просто смотрел.  
— Я играю, когда чем-то встревожен, — пожимает плечами Ёнджэ и закрывает крышкой клавиши. — У меня тогда выходит лучше всего, поэтому сейчас могло быть не так хорошо, как…  
— Всё замечательно! — Джебом внезапно встаёт со своего места и подходит ближе, кладёт руки на чужие плечи и улыбается. — Если бы ты был пианистом во времена проведения огромных приёмов, то был бы нарасхват.  
Ёнджэ поднимает голову и смотрит на него удивлённо:  
— Не льсти мне, — он более, чем смущён.  
— Я и не собирался. Это очень красиво, Ёнджэ, — Джебом улыбается настолько тепло, что тот не может не растаять. Кажется, что мир вокруг становится куда ярче.

Да простит его господь за то, что он вообще решил ввязаться во всё это, за то, что не остановил себя тогда, почти разрушив собственную бессмертную жизнь и жизнь ставшего ему дорогим человека. У Джебома, кажется, давно отобрали выбор, как раз в тот момент, когда ему воткнули кол в грудь; после этого всё кажется таким _не его_ , что любое принятое решение выглядит таким, будто управляется с чьей-то чужой указки.  
Но сейчас Джебом точно уверен, что это _его_ решение и оно ему точно не нравится, но другого выхода у него нет, потому что иначе придёт крах всему. Вторую волну вендетт ему не особо хочется останавливать — из-за шаткого положения боится, что ресурсов просто не хватит на всё.  
Он трёт виски и открывает ящик, которым надеялся никогда не воспользоваться.  
От Тэяна Джебом узнал не самые приятные вести и, честно говоря, ему попросту хотелось бы этого не знать. Тэян был прав, когда говорил, что тому не понравится — и это ещё мягко сказано. А кому вообще понравится узнать, что распространение наркотиков велось прямо из главного офиса компании? Как будто других проблем не хватало, кроме как разбираться с внутренней диверсией, когда прямо под носом уже год кто-то распространяет наркотик.  
Джебом не плохой, просто выбора у него не было, когда он попробовал извлечь лекарство, которое сам же и разработал, посредством лечения бешенства у оборотней. Джинён, конечно же, обо всём догадался — единственный, кто знал, единственный, кто был против, и тот, кто даже не пытался его остановить, только выказывал недовольство и не более. Джебом до сих пор не понимает, почему тот не вмешивался, ведь были все шансы. Джинён даже мог его убить, чтобы прекратить бессмысленные опыты, из-за которых случилась вендетта Югёма, из-за которой пострадал Джексон, из-за которой произошло столько всего, что плоды собственных глупых поступков Джебом пожинает до сих пор.  
Он берёт в руки массивный кол; руки чуть жжёт, но это вполне нормальная реакция на то, что сделано человеком против таких, как он. Однако даже эта _святая_ вещь не так бьёт по нему, как слова Ёнсон, сказанные ранее.  
Джебом на момент кладёт его обратно в ящик и выхватывает взглядом фотографию счастливого Ёнджэ во времена, когда тот ещё был _жив_. Ему правда жаль, что всё так получилось, но другого выбора у него опять-таки не было. Джебом до сих пор помнит пожар, который случился тогда в лавке Ёнджэ. Одна из свечей так глупо упала на пол и всё подожгла. У Ёнджэ не было шансов выжить с такими ожогами и отравлением дымом, а Джебом слишком глуп и слишком влюблён для того, чтобы отпустить _так просто_. Он, конечно, и раньше предлагал ему такой подарок в виде укуса, чтобы Ёнджэ больше не тревожило то, что придётся стоять в очереди на пересадку сердца, но тот постоянно отказывался, и у Джебома не было причины, чтобы сделать это без чужого согласия, но когда она появилась…  
Ёнджэ никогда не хотел быть бессмертным. Джебом всегда это знал и всё равно пошёл на поводу у собственных чувств, поэтому принимал все удары по лицу, когда Ёнджэ проснулся после всего случившегося в одной из палат в больнице Ёнсон и не услышал стука своего сердца.  
Если бы у Джебома спросили, жалеет ли он, что так поступил, он бы сказал, что да, потому что это совсем не то отношение Ёнджэ к жизни, которого он хотел добиться. Ёнджэ всегда говорил: «Это — не _жизнь_ ». Он не хотел терпеть этого всего, но зачем-то делал иначе. Ради чего? Вряд ли для Джебома.  
Джебом вздыхает тяжело, на мгновение упирается ладонями в столешницу и снова берёт кол в руки. Он никогда не думал, что день, когда ему придётся воспользоваться этим _оружием_ , настанет. У него снова нет выбора, и от этого так тошно, что хочется лезть на стену, лишь бы не задумываться о том, _что_ ему всё равно придётся рано или поздно сделать.  
Ноги у него как будто свинцовые, когда он выходит из комнаты. Каждый его шаг отдает глухим эхом в его ушах и так хочется остановиться, но он понимает — нельзя. Больнее ему всё равно уже не будет.  
— Ты действительно сделаешь это? — Ёнджэ усмехается, стараясь игнорировать появляющуюся головную боль.  
— Не лезь ко мне в голову хотя бы сейчас, я тебя очень прошу, — Джебом умоляет его и знает, что выглядит жалко, когда стоит вот так перед ним. — Зачем ты распространяешь наркотик?  
— А зачем ты мне врал, что не причастен к этому? — он улыбается так грустно, что у Джебома всё внутри обрывается — столько чувств, что даже страшно признаться; конечно, Ёнджэ всё чувствует: и чужую боль, и разочарование, и огромную любовь вперемешку с липкой горечью.  
— Я хотел как лучше. Я боялся потерять тебя.  
— Ты потерял меня тогда, когда решил обратить, — Ёнджэ отводит взгляд куда-то в сторону. — Я хотел, чтобы ты видел, к чему это привело. Я не хотел _такой_ жизни, Джебом, — он вздыхает. — У тебя есть около двух минут, прежде чем закончится действие моего лекарства и я начну сходить с ума. Ты знаешь, все эти картинки, ну, у меня в голове, они такие пугающие. Я и раньше читал мысли, раньше мог предсказать будущее, но это не было таким отвратительным, таким кровавым и таким страшным… Я видел смерть Джинёна, я видел, как задыхался Джексон в агонии, я видел, я _чувствовал_ и пропускал это через себя. Каждый раз, когда я засыпаю, я боюсь. Каждый раз, когда тебя нет рядом, я боюсь. Каждый раз, когда заканчивается действие лекарства, я снова боюсь. Страх никогда не покидает меня, Джебом, понимаешь?  
— Страшно уже не будет, Ёнджэ, — у Джебома трясутся руки и он кусает свои губы, ему так тяжело всё это слышать. — Я люблю тебя.  
— Я знаю.

_почему мы так боимся умереть?  
нас беспокоят вещи, с которыми нам, возможно, придётся столкнуться на другой стороне?  
или мысли о нашем «небытие» беспокоят нас? вероятно, нет.  
вероятно, то, чего мы больше всего боимся, это потерять возможность делать вещи, которые мы любим._

Джебом смывает кровь с собственных рук, пачкая всю раковину и пол под собой; его рубашка безбожно испорчена, а разум и чувства в таком подвешенном состоянии, что ему хочется минимум взреветь в голос, лишь бы всё это оказалось страшным сном и никогда с ним не происходило, но он сам прекрасно понимает, что для этого не нужно было оступаться двенадцать лет назад.  
— Ты такой инфантильный, — раздаётся за спиной.  
— Иди к чёрту.  
— Я уже там побывал, — смешок.  
Джебом вздыхает, но не оборачивается, стараясь всё так же смыть чужую кровь со своих ладоней, но ему всё кажется, что она будто въелась в его кожу, как знак, как памятка того, что он ужасный _человек_.  
— Не понимаю тебя. Ты мог просто оставить его без лекарств и он бы сгорел за считанные часы, но нет же… всё сам, всё сам… Какой же ты ребёнок, Джебом.  
— Заткнись, пожалуйста, — он раздражённо выдыхает и упирается ладонями в раковину, наблюдая, как грязная вода исчезает в смыве. — Я не смог бы наблюдать за тем, как он умирает.  
— Ах да, ты бы сорвался за лекарством раньше, чем дошло бы до последней стадии, — снова язвительный смех и резкий перевод темы. — Нам, кстати, было бы неплохо найти твоего верного щенка.  
— Пока нам нет смысла его трогать, — Джебом наконец-то оборачивается и вытирает руки полотенцем. Под ногтями осталось ещё немного крови, но он не уверен, что сможет смыть всё с себя _полностью_.  
— И почему же?  
— Джинён, ты правда хочешь, чтобы Югём узнал о том, что ты жив?

Влюблённые до одури люди порой принимают не самые простые решения в своей жизни, вплоть до риска ею же.  
У Югёма отсутствует всякое понятие любви, он даже не скорбит по тому, кто дал ему новую жизнь, кто дал ему абсолютно всё, что он имеет на данный момент. Югёму всё равно? Да. Он считает это своим главным преимуществом, потому что подобная ситуация не трогает в нём ничего, в отличие от Джебома, конечно, потому что в его случае всё плохо: любимый на грани мучительной смерти, близкий _друг_ убит руками того, кого Джебом так старательно спасал почти полгода, того, кому Джебом _доверяет_ , того, кого Югём готов растерзать собственными руками, лишь бы заставить Им Джебома страдать, пока тот не сгорит, будто спичка, в чужих руках.  
Хеджин — его лучшая находка, его лучшая девочка, которая ни за что и никогда от него не уйдёт — нашла такого неуловимого Джексона и привела его прямиком к нему в руки, пока тот ошивался рядом с «Элизиумом», силясь сбежать. Джинён фатально ошибся, когда сказал, что однажды Хеджин предаст его и глазом не моргнёт. Она тупо не может — у неё нет выбора, и Югём пользуется этим вдоволь, потому что его сокровища принадлежат только ему и никому другому.  
— У тебя такое недовольное лицо, будто не мы собрались праздновать победу, — Югём улыбается во все тридцать два, когда к покерному столу подходит Конпимук. — Кстати, меня всегда интересовало, почему ты не взял себе прозвище или кличку, как это сейчас в Таиланде называется?  
— Я был рождён в Сиаме, — холодно отвечает тот и возвращается к тому, с чем пришёл. — У меня плохие новости.  
Югём в непонимании склоняет голову на бок и внимательно смотрит на Конпимука. В сегодняшних планах была только кровавая мэри, красивые девочки и мальчики, а ещё куча денег и литры крови, но никак не разочарование.  
— Что могло произойти за пару часов, пока я готовился к празднованию?  
— Ну, — тянет Конпимук, вздыхает и щёлкает пальцами, чтобы в тот же миг в пустующий игральный зал завели кого-то, кого Югём не в состоянии сразу разглядеть.  
— Марк? — у него в голове не укладывается, как так вышло.  
Конпимук подходит ближе, приказывает подчинённым выйти и, вздыхая, сжимает плечо Марка, надавливает, чтобы тот сел на колени. Марк сопротивляется, шипит и зло смотрит на Югёма, стискивая зубы с такой силой, что вот-вот полезут клыки и шерсть клоками начнёт выбиваться из-под одежды, но он сдаётся раньше, чем это происходит и опускает голову сразу же, как только его колени позорно касаются пола.  
Югём смотрит с неприкрытым интересом, ставит свою кровавую мэри на стол и встаёт, чтобы подойти совсем близко к Марку и сесть на корточки:  
— Так-так, — он улыбается настолько широко, что это напоминает жутковатый оскал; Конпимук отворачивается. — И что же тут у нас такое? Всемогущий лидер оборотней, стоящий на коленях прямо передо мной? — Югём усмехается и обхватывает пальцами его подбородок, заставляя посмотреть на себя; Марк морщится и отводит взгляд, Югём улыбается снова и поднимает голову. — Сколько в нём транквилизаторов?  
— Достаточно.  
Для Югёма такой подарок судьбы — конфетка для ребёнка. Столько лет конфликтов, пожеланий смерти и агрессии, как вдруг источник раздражения падает со своих сказочных фурриёбных небес на грешную землю казино.  
— Может, расскажешь мне, где твой маленький щенок? — Югём снова поворачивается к Марку и ногтем проводит по коже от подбородка к щеке, оставляя царапину (Марк хочет зашипеть, но сдерживается, стискивает зубы; ему бы откусить руку этому уёбку вместе с лицом, но он настолько слаб, что максимум может потявкать и пригрозить, что прокусит жопу). — Неужели папа-волк пришёл защитить своего паскудного волчонка и сам попал в ловушку?  
— Пошёл ты нахрен, — выдаёт Марк и поджимает губы.  
Югём улыбается и в ту же секунду хватает Марка за волосы на загривке, чуть поднимается и сильно тянет ладонь назад:  
— Я не собираюсь быть с тобой вежливым, Марк. Здесь нет ни Дракона, ни этого сраного картографа, который любит прятать в своей дыре всяких ублюдков, ни твоего Джебома, ни _Джинёна_. Кто тебе сейчас поможет? — он сжимает чужие волосы сильнее и смотрит ему в глаза в поисках страха, но не видит там ничего, кроме того же огня ненависти, прямо как десять лет назад. — Скажи мне, — вторую руку Югём кладёт на его шею и чуть сжимает пальцы, — насколько сильно ты _любишь_ Джексона, что готов защищать его даже тогда, когда ты в таком положении? Ты же понимаешь, — он сжимает пальцы сильнее, — ты живой, и вся твоя стая мелких щенков тоже живые, я могу выпить тебя и приказать сделать то же самое со всем твоим потомством в Сеуле, если ты прямо сейчас не скажешь мне, где находится твой любимый щенок и моя самая большая заноза в заднице. Неужели его жизнь важнее твоей собственной?  
— Ты не тронешь их, — хрипит Марк. — Тэян и Дракон сожрут тебя, как только кто-нибудь из твоих ублюдских прихвостней хотя бы пальцем тронет мою стаю.  
Югём цокает языком и отпускает волосы Марка, а затем встаёт и отходит к столу, чтобы взять стакан и сделать глоток мэри. Конпимук всё это время стоит рядом и молча наблюдает за этой картиной: он ничего не может сделать.  
— Ах, Тэян, такой славный и совершил такую большую ошибку, когда решил поиграть против меня… — он резко поворачивается к Конпимуку. — Найди мне Хеджин. Срочно.  
Тот не смеет ослушаться приказа и сразу же выходит из зала.  
Югём садится в своё кресло и пальцами зачёсывает волосы назад, разминает шею и плечи. Быть обращённым всё ещё отстойно, хотя бы потому, что остается вполне себе функционирующее сердце, иногда затекающие мышцы и еле работающий желудок — он чувствует себя как раз на свои почти сто лет, таким же усохшим стариком, только без морщин и предсмертного состояния.  
— Я правда думал, что ты изменился, Югём, — Марк подаёт голос и поднимает на него взгляд. — После твоей вендетты Джинён уверял всю мою стаю, что такого больше не повторится, но вот Джинён мёртв, а ты готов убивать всех подряд ради собственной жажды крови.  
— А я думал, что ты не такой глупый и не будешь бросаться в пекло из-за своего такого же глупого щенка. Я как будто снова оказался на суде десять лет назад, — Югём вздыхает. — А ведь тогда была вполне резонная причина устроить вендетту. Твои бешеные оборотни убивали вампиров. Знаешь, сколько умерло вампиров по вине озверевших щенков? Почти три десятка. Это, по нашим меркам, дохуя, Марк.  
— Ты убил сотню оборотней лично, — злость вырывается наружу и какой же Конпимук молодец, что позаботился о том, чтобы вколоть транквилизаторы, потому что если бы не этот факт, Югём бы уже лежал растерзанный на покерном столе. — Я сжигал их тела, а у большинства были семьи, ты знаешь? Потому что мы — _живые_ , у нас есть иные ценности, чем чужая кровь и деньги.  
Югём презрительно хмыкает и делает ещё один глоток мэри.  
— Сентиментально, — пожимает он плечами и хочет допить свой напиток как раз в тот момент, когда в зал вбегает Конпимук. — Где Хеджин?  
— Сбежала, — тот глотает мнимый ком в горле и отходит на шаг назад. — Камеры с чёрного хода зафиксировали, как она уходит.  
— Она никогда не выходила без моего ведома, — Югём нервничает и снова запускает пальцы в волосы. — Как давно это было?  
— Час назад.  
По расчётам, в то время Югём отыгрывал партию с большими шишками не очень больших корпораций, как раз тогда, когда ему не было дела до того, что творится в остальных помещениях казино.  
— Но есть ещё кое-что, что тебя совсем не обрадует, — Конпимук тяжело выдыхает и сжимает кулаки так, что ногти больно впиваются во внутреннюю сторону ладоней. — Она убежала с Джексоном.  
Стакан в руке Югёма мгновенно лопается и осколки разлетаются, падая на стол, на его колени, кресло и пол, а по рукам тонкими струйками стекает кровь из раненой ладони. Он шокированно и зло смотрит сначала на Конпимука, а затем на Марка: тот, в свою очередь, улыбается так довольно, как будто выиграл эту жизнь. И Югём не выдерживает снова — встаёт и в два шага оказывается рядом с ним, чтобы снова взять его за волосы и потянуть:  
— Куда твой щенок утащил моё сокровище? — до этого момента Югём был более спокоен, ему просто доставляло удовольствие минимальное страдание Марка, но сейчас ему хочется вцепиться в чужое горло и сжимать пальцы до сдавленных хрипов и мольбы о пощаде, хотя сам прекрасно знает, что ни того, ни другого он не услышит.  
Марк только тихо усмехается:  
— В рай.  
У Югёма заканчивается терпение примерно в тот момент, когда он произносит: «передавай привет Джинёну» и в тот же момент кусает Марка за открытую шею.  
Конпимук отворачивается к двери — ему не хочется смотреть на то, как Югём кого-то убивает. Он, конечно же, предполагал такой исход событий, но он ничего не мог с этим сделать: на месте Марка в любом случае оказался бы Джексон и весь ковёр в любом случае был бы заляпан чужой кровью, а чья она — особой роли не играет. Конпимука подташнивает только от одной мысли, что сейчас всё вокруг снова будет бордовым и вязким, подошва опять будет липнуть к полу, а он совсем недавно купил новые ботинки.  
Он поворачивается в тот момент, когда Югём заканчивает, встаёт и поправляет рукава своей рубашки; хоть она и чёрная, видно, как кровь пятнами и брызгами мгновенно въедается в ткань. Конпимук старается не смотреть на пол и достаёт из кармана пиджака платок:  
— Вытрись, — откашливаясь, говорит он и отдаёт его Югёму.  
— У меня есть одна идея, — внезапно говорит тот и вытирает кровь со рта; она размазывается по коже, платок всё только усугубил. — Эта сволочь может бежать столько, сколько ему захочется, но лучше ему быть мёртвым, когда я его найду. В любом случае, звони Соку, у меня для него есть дело.

_сross your heart and hope to die_

Хеджин крепко сжимает руку Джексона и заставляет бежать за собой уже который квартал; на ней платье и лёгкая джинсовка, а на улице чёртов ливень. Джексон заставляет её затормозить в одном из переулков под пластиковым навесом и надевает ей на голову свою кепку, потому что её волосы спутались и промокли — не хватало, чтобы она заболела. Он бы ей отдал что-то своё, чтобы накинуть наверх, но на нем только промокшая насквозь майка.  
— Детка, подожди, — его руки теплее, чем вся замёрзшая от ветра Хеджин; Джексон крепко её обнимает, а затем берёт её лицо в свои ладони. — Они не следуют за нами. Я же волк, я бы почувствовал.  
— Ты дурак, Джексон, — говорит она и шмыгает носом. — Кровавые узы слишком мощные, они смогут нас выследить. К тому же, нас ждёт Намджун, мы едем в аэропорт Инчхона.  
Хеджин хотела было уже побежать дальше, но Джексон её останавливает:  
— Подожди, Инчхон? Куда мы летим? — у него есть одно предположение и оно ему не нравится.  
— В Пекин, — выдыхает она и смотрит на него так жалобно, что он почти сдаётся, но…  
— Откуда ты узнала о моих планах? — Джексон доверяет Хеджин на двести процентов и даже больше, но он никогда не посвящал её в своё «дело», разработанное буквально на коленке за прошедшие полторы недели, рассказав о них только Тэёну и Марку, потому что планировал спрятать Хеджин где-нибудь на юге страны, подальше от всего этого безумия. — Не говори мне, что Марк тебе рассказал.  
Хеджин виновато опускает взгляд и поджимает губы:  
— Он посчитал, что твой план с побегом прямо из-под носа Югёма будет слишком рискованным и поэтому сейчас выигрывает нам время.  
Джексон не может поверить своим ушам, потому что глупый Марк, как обычно, действует по-своему. Всё бы у Джексона точно получилось, Югём слишком любит карты и кровавую мэри, чтобы хотя бы на минуту оторваться от них для проверки всего лишь убийцы своего сира.  
— Так вот почему никто за нами не следует… — он чешет переносицу и раздражённо выдыхает. С Марком он разберётся потом. — Ты не можешь полететь со мной.  
Где-то вдалеке воет сирена скорой, а Джексон автоматически начинает прислушиваться к шуму города: кто-то рассыпал мелочь на мокром асфальте, велосипедист врезался в мужчину с чем-то тяжёлым в руках, продавец лапши из лавки зазывает всех согреться под навесом с его едой за небольшие деньги (Джексон чувствует этот резкий запах приправ и его живот недовольно бурчит, он ничего не ел со вчерашнего дня) — от бешеного биения сердца все звуки как будто смешиваются в один, но то, что Джексон знает точно, так это то, что за ними никто не следует.  
— Тебя кто-нибудь спрашивает? — неожиданно Хеджин цокает языком и убирает мокрые волосы с плеч. — Я полечу с тобой в чёртов Китай и ты меня не заставишь остаться здесь.  
Джексон снова берёт её лицо в своих руки и целует в лоб. Это выглядит, как глупая сцена из второсортного боевика перед самой кульминацией, а ему до ужаса страшно за неё и из-за того, что он может её потерять. Было бы намного лучше, если бы он летел один, но выбора ему никто не даёт.

_every time you fall asleep, pray the lord your soul to keep  
you got problems now, my friend_

В «Элизиуме» всегда пахнет едким кальянным дымом и алкоголем, иногда мокрыми псинами и духом свободы от общих правил; раскалённый воздух здесь заполняет лёгкие, от эйфории сносит крышу — так происходит каждый день. Независимые приходят, танцуют, общаются и отдыхают от повседневных будней, вдоволь развлекаясь на территории, где каждому найдётся место, где не нужно отстаивать свои права перед сородичами из кланов и стай, где можно чувствовать себя защищённым.  
Сегодня в «Элизиуме» пахнет кровью. Это Тэян чувствует, когда сидит в своём кресле, пьёт очередной травяной отвар и раскладывает карты по столу, параллельно переписываясь с Хвиин. Он давно не чувствовал _такого_ запаха крови — запаха уже мёртвого. В последний раз такое было, когда он бежал из собственной провинции во время вспышки безумия, но сейчас количество безумных в Сеуле максимум пятеро и четыре из них наблюдаются в больнице при церкви, которую содержит Ёнсон.  
Тэян складывает карты в стопку и встаёт, чтобы взять с соседнего стола кольт. Магнум никогда не проводит кровавые обряды, потому что это запрещено кодексом с середины двадцатого века, поэтому чувство страха, которое он испытывает лишь в своих кошмарах, растёт с такой силой, что он не в состоянии контролировать дрожь своих рук и коленей. Тэян идёт медленно, как будто оттягивая момент того, когда может увидеть, _что же_ внизу всё-таки произошло. Перед тем, как спустится, он заглядывает в комнату к Чани, а затем вспоминает, что попросил Ёнкюна забрать его к себе на эту ночь — от этого Тэян с облегчением выдыхает, но запах крови становится резче и всё его тело пробирает дрожь.  
Он осторожно спускается по лестнице, сжимая рукоять кольта и как только выходит в зал, резко останавливается и роняет оружие на пол, замирая в ступоре и боясь сделать хоть один шаг: тела состоящих в Магнуме лежат в лужах собственной крови со стрелами в телах — Тэян думает: хорошо, что он отпустил Ёнкюна домой. Он поднимает взгляд на фигуру в центре, мгновение назад стоящую к нему спиной и обернувшуюся в момент падения кольта на пол; звук глухой, но его словно парализует.  
— Соку? — у Тэяна обрывается голос.  
Арбалет чуть ли не выскальзывает из рук Соку, когда он слышит, как Тэян сдавленно произносит его имя.  
— Тэян?  
Тот поджимает губы и без разрешения лезет в чужую голову, от мнимой боли неаккуратно вырывая воспоминания и мысли, чтобы понять. Он видит, как его сородичи от неожиданности даже не смогли что-либо сделать и отбиться — всё произошло настолько быстро, что неудивительно, раз Тэян не услышал ни криков, ни шума. Он пробирается дальше, пытаясь найти причину и замирает, широко распахивая глаза и с несвойственным ему страхом смотря прямо на Соку.  
— _Он_ приказал тебе сделать это, да? — у Тэяна дрожат руки и он держится за стену, чтобы не упасть.  
— Да, — Соку дотрагивается до своего лба; у него немного болит голова от того, насколько же Тэян был неосторожен при просмотре его мыслей. Обычно он никогда не делал это без предупреждения и просьбы, но сейчас Соку, конечно же, понимает, почему случилось иначе. — Ты же знаешь, сколько у меня долгов у него накопилось из-за облав и проблем с поставкой оружия. Югём сказал, что если я убью всех из Магнума, то он простит, — Соку запинается, но тут же продолжает. — Он сказал, что ты точно будешь в безопасности, когда говорил, что их собрания проводятся в «Элизиуме».  
Тэян грустно усмехается.  
— Он велел тебе убить всех из Магнума, — он закрывает глаза и старается контролировать себя, но его тело бьет такая дрожь, что плечи невольно подтрагивают. — Я вхожу в эти _все_.  
Соку совершенно не верит своим ушам и хочет что-то сказать, но слова теряются, а он считает себя полнейшим глупцом, раз поверил обещаниям Югёма.  
— Почему ты не сказал о своём членстве?  
— Зачем? — Тэян снова усмехается и хмыкает. — Я просто раскладываю карточки, а Магнум был для защиты, но, видимо, нужно было ступать под крыло господина Им Джебома, — он совсем поникает, когда договаривает и присаживается, чтобы взять кольт в руки, стараясь не смотреть на тела убитых _окончательно_.  
— Ты собираешься меня убить?  
— Впервые отказываюсь от собственных правил «Элизиума», поэтому нет, — пожимает плечами тот, — насолил Югёму я, а не ты. Видимо, не стоило покрывать Джексона те три дня. Узнал всё-таки. Мне даже не интересно как, потому что это уже не имеет значения.  
— Тэян, мы можем сбежать! Прямо сейчас! Югём не узнает, у меня есть частный самолёт и мы можем полететь в Японию, первое время побыть там, а уже потом как-нибудь…  
— Стой, — Тэян его перебивает. — Уже поздно.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
Резкую тишину прерывает звук тихих шагов и хлопков. Соку оборачивается, а по лестнице от входа спускается Конпимук и садится на ступеньки, опуская рядом пистолет с таким важным видом, как будто он тут самый главный — по правде говоря, на данный момент так и есть.  
— Так романтично, — усмехается тот. — Соку, неужели ты думал, что у вас будет шанс?  
Взгляд у него насмешливый, но такой, что пробирает до дрожи. Соку снова поворачивается к Тэяну и смотрит на него так испуганно, потому что видит в чужих глазах только полное безразличие и смирение. Он никогда не чувствовал себя настолько беспомощным.  
— Тебе нужно меня убить, Соку, — говорит Тэян и откидывает револьвер к барной стойке; тот снова падает с таким оглушающим звуком, что Соку жмурится. — Иначе он убьёт нас обоих.  
— Я не могу… — говорит тот и смотрит на арбалет в своей руке. — Ты не должен так умереть.  
Тэян вымученно улыбается и снимает халат, откидывая его в сторону:  
— Дорогая вещь, не хочу портить его собственной кровью.  
Он подходит ближе и становится напротив Соку; тот напуган до ужаса, Тэяну совершенно не хочется лезть в чужие мысли, чтобы узнать это, он только старается оцепенением контролировать его тело и мысли, не позволяя совершить ошибку и не подчиниться. Тэян аккуратно обхватывает его за запястье руки, в которой тот держит арбалет и поднимает, подставляя остриём к своей груди — оно неприятно колет и обжигает сквозь тонкую майку, чёртово серебро, — а другой ладонью берёт свободную руку Соку и подставляет к курку, обхватывает своими холодными пальцами его.  
— Помнишь, — внезапно снова говорит Тэян; Конпимук закатывает глаза и берёт пистолет в руки, так, на всякий случай, — я как-то говорил, что нагадал себе кое-что? Так-то любые ясновидящие в курсе, что себе гадать нельзя, но я же любопытный. — Соку даже не шевелится, он еле ощутимо дрожит и хочет отойти от Тэяна на шаг, но его тело будто окаменело. — В тот день я увидел собственную смерть от руки своей большой и единственной любви.  
— Я не понимаю…  
— Я люблю тебя, Ким Соку.  
Если бы сердце Соку билось, то оно бы точно пропустило пару ударов или вовсе остановилось. Он никогда не слышал от Тэяна подобной фразы и ненавидит тот факт, что первый раз случился в таких обстоятельствах.  
Тэян же улыбается и сжимает чужие пальцы, нажимая на курок.  
Стрела проходит навылет. Соку резко и слишком поздно отбрасывает арбалет, падая на колени и ловя Тэяна, прижимая его ближе к себе и не до конца осознавая, что произошло. У обращённых больше проблем с серебряными завороженными стрелами, раны от них не заживают. Соку хочется быть на месте Тэяна и не чувствовать, как медленно приходит понимание всей ситуации, как кажется, что снова живое сердце разрывается от постепенно накатывающей волны боли. Чужая кровь пачкает его костюм и пальцы, которые так отчаянно цепляются за майку на спине. Всё это кажется таким нереальным.  
Соку впервые за почти две сотни лет своей бессмертной жизни плачет.  
Конпимук встаёт и отряхивает джинсы. Ему совсем немного жаль, что вторая смерть за эту ночь происходит у него на глазах и понимает, что это ещё не конец.  
— Мне жаль, — говорит он и стреляет.

Глухой звук шагов оседает на стенах «Элизиума», разбавляя тишину и сдавленный, пропахший кровью и горем воздух. _Ему_ не нравится такая атмосфера; он вздыхает и спускается в зал, поправляя свой кардиган и осматриваясь, а затем проходит вперёд и приседает на корточки. Перед ним то, что _Ему_ меньше всего хотелось видеть: его мёртвый и _самый любимый_ ученик рядом с этим торговцем оружием.  
В том, что гадание не сбудется, _Он_ не был уверен. Это была вероятность в процентов пятьдесят, когда _Он_ услышал, что Тэян отказывается влюбляться в кого-либо, потому что ему _страшно_ , потому что ему не хочется заканчивать жизнь вот так, потому что ему нравится раскладывать чёртовы карточки и общаться с независимыми, заботиться о Чани и пить кровавую мэри с Ёнкюном, смеяться над шутками Санхёка и летать в Японию на концерты — он был слишком молод для того, чтобы не жить вовсе. А потом появился этот Соку, как раз в Японии на очередном концерте — и Тэян пропадает, с головой окунается в рассказы о том, какой этот Соку хороший, рассказывает всё до самых мелочей и советуется с _Ним_ , потому что не знает, что ему делать, как поступать. _Он_ не мог ему указывать и только направлял в советах, продолжении обучения, стараясь не затрагивать тему с гаданием самому себе и то самое «пророчество».  
 _Он_ не хотел терять Тэяна, как и не хотел, чтобы весь его план обернулся именно таким исходом. _Он_ нежно убирает с чужого лба волосы и смотрит на Соку, что так близко лежит к Тэяну, которого не может винить в том, что произошло. Все когда-то были влюблены. _Дракон_ чертовски сильно жалеет.  
 _Он_ наклоняется чуть вперед, пачкает подол кардигана в пыли и крови и кладёт ладонь Тэяна поверх ладони Соку. Ему кажется, что так будет правильнее.

Над Инчхоном взлетает самолёт в Пекин.


	3. heaven: the daughter of the sea

**южная корея. сеул. тот же день.**

— Ты уже сообщил кому-нибудь? Ну, там, Джебому, например? — Джонхан зачёсывает назад влажные волосы и смотрит на закрытую дверь чёрного входа в «Элизиум».   
— Ага, сказал, что «магнум» сошёл с ума и они все вместе решили перестрелять друг друга, а заодно угробили Тэяна, — тот пожимает плечами и переводит взгляд с мокрого асфальта на Джонхана, который посмотрел на него в ответ так, будто Минхао только что спорол самую огромную чушь в своей жизни (ну, отчасти, так и есть). — Ладно, ладно, я сказал, что с Тэяном беда и это всё устроил Югём. Да уж… — цокает языком и отворачивается. — Мингю никогда бы не поверил, что всё дойдёт до пятой войны.   
Джонхан поджимает губы и переводит взгляд на пасмурное небо, а затем, вздыхая, добавляет тихое: «Да, никогда бы».   
Они заходят в «Элизиум» через пару минут после того, как Минхао перестаёт чувствовать сильную энергетику другого вампира — она словно парализует, заставляя прочувствовать на себе весь спектр чужой мощи. Он мог бы зайти раньше, но ему не хочется встречаться лицом к лицу с, пожалуй, единственным, кого он боится. У Джонхана к этому своё отношение: со смертью он на «ты» и даёт ей пять каждый день, хлопая по спине и приглашая попить кофе, поэтому вряд ли его мог бы напугать какой-то Дракон. Если это правда он. Минхао говорит, что да. Джонхан не верит в эти легенды (от руки выдумки умереть не страшно).   
Джонхан присвистывает, когда они входят в главный зал: разит смертью жутко — он вдыхает полной грудью и чувствует, как в венах начинает бурлить сила. Ему совсем не хочется никого вызывать прямо сейчас или даже позже, а от избытка силы его потом начнёт тошнить и он снова сляжет с головной болью на несколько дней (ему нет толка от магнумовцев, а Тэян просто так не дастся — ясновидящие вообще не особо сговорчивые ребята, и не так важно, мёртвые они или живые). Джонхан думает, что сделает с этим что-нибудь позже.   
Минхао присаживается на корточки перед двумя телами и внимательно рассматривает открывшуюся перед ним картину. Он никогда не поверит в то, что этот придурок Конпимук специально целился в грудь, а не в голову, а Дракон этого не заметил — всё как будто взаимосвязано, а Минхао кажется, что им управляют невидимые кисти с тонкими нитями. Он трёт виски, разглядывает Тэяна и слегка блестящую от крови и яда зачарованной стрелы рану на его груди, тянется рукой и приглаживает волосы — жаль его, красивый, талантливый, достаточно молодой и дико успешный, а умер от рук какого-то торговца оружием на побегушках у JJP ent. Чангюн говорил, что Тэяна ждёт большое будущее, если он один раз откажется от поездки в Японию, но Тэян не из тех, кто готов пожертвовать своими хобби из-за предсказаний каких-то там ведьмаков. И что теперь… Минхао переводит взгляд на Соку и вздыхает. Его на самом деле мало кто мог терпеть, и Минхао с удовольствием отказался бы от перспективы находиться здесь сейчас ради него, но это намного лучше, чем перспективная вендетта, от которой, по словам того же Чангюна, ничего хорошего ждать не стоит. Если Соку очнется раньше, чем они уйдут, его точно хватит удар.  
— Ты поможешь? — Минхао смотрит через плечо.   
— Ты ведь в курсе, что Тэян знал, что это случится? — Джонхан снова осматривает помещение и задумывается, кому это всё достанется. Наверное, какой-нибудь мелкий клан начнёт заявлять свои права на территорию и начнётся война между ними и независимыми, у которых прав больше, но нет Тэяна — нет закона. — Он говорил о своём первом видении.  
— Я помню.   
— Предсказания Чангюна — альтернатива, которая могла дать Тэяну шанс один на миллиард. Он бы всё равно встретился с Соку и умер. Не сейчас, так в будущем. Во время войны, которая тоже бы началась. Страшно представить, какой резонанс вызовет его смерть, когда это придадут огласке, ещё и во время собрания этих сектантов…   
— Да брось, — Минхао с трудом поднимает Соку и снова поворачивается к Джонхану, — лучше помоги. Мне плевать на войну. Я хочу, чтобы Конпимук и его сокровище Югём сдохли раньше, чем Джексон, который должен вернуть сюда всех «стражей». Ну… вернее то, что от них осталось.   
Джонхан подходит ближе и закидывает одну руку Соку себе на плечо:   
— Ты хотел сказать Югём и его сокровище Конпимук? Уф, тяжёлый, скотина, — вздыхает он.  
— Нет, — Минхао цокает языком. — Югём - не моя проблема, я всё равно его убью, а вот с Конпимуком… будет сложно. Надеюсь, ты позаботился о том, чтобы нас кто-то довёз до квартиры? Я не буду его тащить на себе через весь Сеул.   
Джонхан моргает и через мгновение думает о том, что не стоит заострять внимание на чужих словах. Минхао всегда говорит слишком много и непонятно, к этому давно стоило бы привыкнуть.   
— Конечно, Сынчоль подъедет через пару минут. Только, умоляю, не пытайся отгрызть ему голову или что-то такое после того, как он нас довезёт.

**южная корея. сеул. два дня спустя.**

Хёнджин понял, что в этот вечер нужно было остаться дома примерно тогда, когда сраный прихвостень Югёма пихнул его в грязную кабинку туалета отвратного клуба. Кричать и драться бесполезно. У Хёнджина уже разбита губа и болит под рёбрами — упирался как мог, но по сравнению с одним из сильнейших вампиров он просто ничтожество.   
Конпимук смеривает его презрительным взглядом и проверяет патроны в магазине. Хёнджин сидит на крышке унитаза и большим пальцем вытирает кровь с губ. Он усмехается и смотрит на разодетого в костюмчик и лакированные туфли Конпимука с этой отвратительной зализанной прической и новым цветом волос — как будто в ресторан собрался, но почему-то торчит в блядушном толчке на окраине города среди оборотней, где ему нет места, а вампирюгой от него несёт за сотни четыре метров. Трогать Конпимука, конечно, никто не будет, но выглядит вся ситуация срано, тем более после недавних событий с «Элизиумом», от которой всем поголовно стало не по себе.  
— Югёму больше блондины нравятся? — усмехается Хёнджин, откидывая голову назад и расплываясь в улыбке; кровь запачкала зубы, а глаза хаотично меняют цвет с тёмного на яркий зелёный — это всё из-за боли, Хёнджин едва контролирует трансформацию.   
Из зала доносятся биты какого-то старья, от которого хочется как минимум проблеваться, но почему-то этого делать никто не спешит, а Хёнджину очень бы не помешало, если бы кто-нибудь прямо сейчас ворвался сюда и разбавил эту дико напряжённую атмосферу.   
Конпимук подходит достаточно близко, чтобы ухватиться пальцами за волосы на затылке Хёнджина:   
— Где он?   
— Кто именно, ты не мог бы уточнить? — Хёнджин хрипит от боли, но всё равно пытается выпендриваться, как будто сейчас ничего такого не происходит.   
Конпимук сжимает волосы сильнее и тянет назад, заставляя Хёнджина на него посмотреть:   
— Ты знаешь, о ком я, — он морщится, ему очень быстро надоедает пустая болтовня.   
— Если ты о Джексоне, то я не ебу, честно, — Хёнджин как-то нервно усмехается. — Я его в последний раз видел две недели назад.   
— Мне пока до него нет дела. Мне нужен чёртов Чанбин.   
— О, вы решили помириться, — Хёнджин улыбается и тут же морщится от того, что хватка на волосах становится жутко болезненной. — Да не знаю я, где он!   
— Не лги мне.   
— Чанбин не выходит на связь уже почти год с тех пор, как пропал вместе с Минхо.   
— Кто это?   
— Да бармен один был в «Жаре», Чанбин на него запал и потом просто исчез после того, как ушёл к нему в последний раз… долгая история, короче.  
У Хёнджина затекла шея и сильно болит голова, он затыкается на всякий случай и глотает слюну. Конпимук слегка ослабляет хватку, но волосы всё ещё не отпускает.   
— Ты же понимаешь, что даже если бы я знал, то никогда бы не сказал, где он. Это дело чести, но откуда тебе об этом знать…   
Конпимук наконец отпускает его и отходит, смотрит в заляпанное зеркало с чьим-то отпечатком губ и поправляет укладку. Хёнджин тихо усмехается и разминает шею, а затем говорит:  
— Что я натворил на этот раз?   
— Ты — ничего, — Конпимук сжимает в ладонях, обтянутых кожаными перчатками, ствол.   
— Тогда почему ты здесь? Я не поверю, что ты пришёл, чтобы узнать, где Чанбин, — Хёнджина, честно говоря, начинает порядком трясти, и вальяжные посиделки на толчке перед лицом самого настоящего убийцы как-то перестают казаться смешными. — Югём посылает тебя только ради того, чтобы выполнить грязную работу, при чём тут… о нет.   
Хёнджин сжимает сидение унитаза до белёсых костяшек и испуганно смотрит на Конпимука. Его сердце колотится так бешено, что бьющая по вискам кровь заглушает все остальные звуки. Он кусает губы, закатывает один рукав и смотрит на витиеватую простенькую татуировку с надписью на древнем языке (что-то вроде «я буду любить тебя вечно»), другой ладонью её обхватывает и ощущает, что тату будто бы жжётся. Хёнджин запрокидывает голову и затылком чувствует холодную стену, а кожей — чертовски горячие слёзы. Хёнджин, вообще-то, не привык плакать, он большой мальчик, но на пороге смерти ему становится так страшно, что он начинает задыхаться.   
— Господи, я не хочу так умирать…   
Конпимук выставляет пистолет перед собой и прежде, чем Хёнджин успевает сказать ещё хоть слово, стреляет ему в сердце.   
Музыка как играла, так и играет, бьётся битами о стены и глухо слышится в душном грязном туалете. Конпимук достаёт телефон и просматривает сообщение от Югёма; тот решил в этот раз обойтись без геноцида и убрать только конкретных личностей, которые так или иначе важны Джексону — псина не сможет долго прятаться в Китае, обязательно прибежит к хозяину. Как жаль, что и хозяин тоже давно на том свете.   
Конпимук поджимает губы. Осталось ещё двое...

**китайская народная республика. гонконг. три дня спустя.**

— Думаешь, всё получится?   
Хеджин сжимает его ладони и смотрит с такой надеждой, что у Джексона всё внутри переворачивается, потому что он совершенно не знает ответа на её вопрос. Хочется сказать, что да, конечно, он так думает, всё обязательно получится, хочется дать надежду, но он не уверен вообще ни в чём. Ему кажется, что против них играет абсолютно всё, но нельзя, чтобы Хеджин теряла надежду. Кто угодно, только не она.   
— Конечно, — он устало улыбается и мягко касается губами её пальцев.   
Джексона потрепало. Ему не мешало бы адекватно выспаться, но его мучают кошмары, от которых спасают только крепкие объятия Хеджин, и то ненадолго. Яркие клыкастые образы возвращаются всякий раз, как он закрывает глаза. Во снах Югём смеётся, когтями раздирает глотки всех, кто так дорог Джексону, тот пытается закричать, спасти, уберечь, но ничего не выходит (в финале всегда Хеджин: просит помощи, просит спасти, свисая над пропастью, куда её тянет Югём, но Джексон её не удерживает и она падает — каждый сон превращается в прохождение девяти кругов ада), и каждый раз Джексон просыпается со сдавленным вскриком, как слепой щенок старается найти рядом Хеджин, и если той рядом нет, начинается настоящая паника (в первую их ночевку дома у Намджуна Джексон разнёс в комнате всё, пока пытался найти вышедшую попить воды Хеджин — Намджун тогда сказал, что нужен совет кое-какого давнего знакомого и, вероятно, его помощь в их деле: так они убьют двух зайцев разом). Хеджин же выглядит намного лучше, чем до того, как они прилетели сюда. То, как Югём заставлял её одеваться, ходить и стоять на этих каблуках, лишь бы только он сам был доволен — отвратительно. Хеджин в мешковатой одежде Намджуна и купленных им же кроссовках выглядит намного уютнее, намного красивее, _живее_. Порой Джексон боится закрывать глаза, боится, что стоит ему дать себе волю расслабиться — и всё исчезнет, и он снова окажется в персональном аду, где чёртов Югём убивает каждого, кто ему дорог. Только на этот раз всё будет в реальности.   
— Намджун снова ушёл с утра? — спрашивает Джексон и встаёт, чтобы вскипятить воду для чая.   
— Да, — Хеджин всегда встаёт достаточно рано, чтобы застать его и пожелать хорошего дня.   
Они живут в квартире Намджуна в Гонконге уже почти неделю, тот постоянно пропадает на весь день и приходит только вечером. Джексон хотел бы спросить, неужели тот нашёл себе какую-то _человеческую_ работу, но боится, что заденет чужие дампирские чувства — всё-таки, Намджун не по своей воле наполовину вампир, наполовину человек (минус бессмертие и часть вампирских приколюх). Никто бы не сказал, что Намджуну от этого плохо — в конце концов, так у него больше шансов завести _нормальную_ семью. Когда тот отошёл от дел и уехал в Гонконг, многие стали шептаться о том, что он правда завёл семью, собаку, двух кошек и планирует детей, но что-то Джексон не видит здесь ничего, что совпадало бы с этими слухами. Сам Намджун вообще предпочитает молчать о собственной жизни и Джексон бы подумал, что тот на целый день сбегает к себе в настоящий дом, но каждый раз, когда тот возвращается вечером, от него слишком сильно разит оборотнями и кровососами. Запах Намджуна Джексон выучил очень давно, ни с чем бы не спутал, от него пахнет совсем другими вампирами (ярче, мрачнее, _страшнее_ — у него в голове будто бы на подкорке вырезано, что вампиры теперь равны Югёму, а значит равны страху; не то чтобы он боялся Югёма, он боится своих кошмаров, где тот убивает всех, кого Джексон любит — вот это действительно страшно). Скорее всего, Намджун всё-таки занимается защитой свидетелей обратной стороны уже   
в Гонконге, просто не распространяется об этом, чтобы не пришлось платить по счетам. Джексон отчасти его понимает, поэтому не спрашивает. Не самое подходящее время для таких вопросов. Захочет — расскажет.   
Квартира Намджуна большая, светлая и просторная, в ней нет ничего лишнего, но Джексону кажется, что здесь слишком пусто и много места для одного. Конечно, сейчас обстановку заполняют он и Хеджин, но что будет, когда они улетят обратно в Сеул?   
Все окна открыты и Хеджин сидит за барной стойкой, наблюдает за жизнью Гонконга через открытую раму. Намджун накопил достаточно средств, чтобы купить квартиру в хорошем районе с хорошим видом, чтобы не смотреть через окна на чужую жизнь с другой стороны многоэтажки, поэтому вид на город хотя бы так, в метрах двухстах от следующего дома — вполне идеально. Джексон сам из Гонконга, он думает, что Намджуну чертовски повезло ухватить квартиру именно здесь.   
Хеджин наблюдает, как лучи закатного солнца скользят по зданиям, и вздыхает. На её взгляд, всё это — плохая идея. С того момента, как они приехали в Гонконг, её не покидает странное чувство, будто должно произойти что-то плохое, а внутри по ощущениям каждый день бурлит лава или того хуже, потому что иначе она не может объяснить своё ухудшающееся состояние и постоянное желание спать. Во снах лучше не становится — чей-то знакомый голос как через толщу воды зовёт её по имени и умоляет прийти, протягивает руку, но Хеджин не в силах дотянуться, только в очередной раз падает и сжимает ладони в кулаки (благо, она обрезала ногти - во сне бы точно поранилась). Это длится уже пять дней и она боится, что будет дальше. Джексону об этом она, конечно же, не рассказывает — у него своих проблем с этим спасением мира чересчур много. Может, она попросит помощи у Намджуна, ведь он что-то говорил про того друга, который может помочь с кошмарами, значит, и её проблему наверняка вылечит… Если это вообще лечится. Она уже ни в чём не уверена.   
— А что если он мёртв? — спрашивает она, поворачиваясь к Джексону, пока тот заливает горячей водой чайные листья.   
— Тогда я пойду и лично убью Югёма и…   
Договорить он не успевает. Входная дверь открывается, и через пару мгновений в кухню входит Намджун. Он сегодня довольно рано, учитывая, что обычно появляется где-то в два-три ночи — вполне обычная жизнь вампира, но он не совсем вампир, да и никогда не любил бродить ночами, в свободное от работы время отдавая предпочтение человеческому режиму дня.   
— Отоспитесь сегодня получше, завтра вечером идём в «Очи дракона», — говорит Намджун вместо приветствия.   
— Что это и зачем? — Хеджин спрыгивает с барного стула и подходит к нему, чтобы поправить растрепавшуюся причёску.   
— Это вампирский бар, — встревает Джексон.   
— У нас там встреча с моими друзьями, я говорил о них, — он мягко перехватывает чужие ладони и мотает головой; ему не хочется прикосновений от _неё_ , да и Джексон ещё начнёт свои собственнические чувства проявлять, а ему это надо? — Я с ними сегодня договорился. Правда, пришлось поработать эту неделю.   
— От тебя странно пахнет.   
Джексон ставит чашки на стойку и подходит ближе, начинает обнюхивать и хмурится. Кажется, что у него вот-вот вырастут хвост и уши. Он и так похож на маленького волчонка, но Намджун внезапно представляет его с миленькими ушами и хвостом и хочется затискать, потому что как бы Джексон ни старался, он не будет выглядеть устрашающим, да и от его обнюхиваний только щекотно становится, ещё и этот холодный нос тычется в шею, в загривок — стандартная ситуация, никто уже не обращает внимания на то, как это может выглядеть, потому что от собачьих повадок Джексон даже в человеческом облике не избавляется.   
— Очень странно, — тот наконец-то перестаёт обнюхивать Намджуна и отходит. — Не вампиром и не оборотнем… я помню этот запах, но не могу вспомнить, кто именно так пахнет… Нет-нет-нет, чур без подсказок.   
Намджун, кажется, слышит, как работают шестерёнки в чужой голове, и не хочет мучить, дал бы ответ на неозвученный вопрос, но ведь Джексон дико упрямый — пока сам не додумается, не позволит кому-либо помогать. Это рискует превратиться в часовые раздумья, но Джексон вдруг подпрыгивает и удивлённо смотрит на него:   
— Я вспомнил! — тут ему точно не хватает хвоста. — Ты поведёшь нас к ведьмам?

**южная корея. сеул. двадцать пять лет назад.**

— И что ты предлагаешь?   
На улице невероятно сильный ливень, Бёри стоит лицом к алтарю и прислушивается к звукам капель, разбивающихся о витражные окна. Она открывает глаза не сразу, ждёт, пока чужой хриплый голос окончательно растворится в стенах церкви, и только после этого поворачивается к своему собеседнику. Джебом выглядит уставшим и невыспавшимся, на лице у него синяки и двухдневная щетина — ему нужно пить больше крови, но он твердит, что слишком занят работой, ещё и Джинён выводит из себя, а Дракон постоянно требует отчёт о работе компании, как будто он сам не решил отойти от дел, как будто его вообще это волнует хотя бы на толику. Бёри всё равно не понимает, как можно себя так запустить.   
— Я не понимаю, при чем здесь мы, — снова говорит Джебом, указывает на себя и Джинёна, а затем смотрит на Солу.   
В руках она держит свёрток с ребёнком и убаюкивает его, улыбается так мягко и напевает какую-то незнакомую песню. Бёри на секунду задерживает взгляд и хочет улыбнуться сама: Сола счастлива по-настоящему — это греет небьющееся сердце и Бёри снова чувствует себя настолько живой, насколько это в принципе возможно, а ведь такого не было уже лет… шестьсот?   
— Потому что… — она на момент осекается, так и не договорив. Вспоминает вчерашний день.  
Люди — это прерогатива людей. Вампиры тут не при чём, но то, что Сола поступила благородно, когда вчерашним вечером, закрывая церковь, обнаружила корзину с младенцем и решила лично за ним проследить — это правда. Малышка оказалась здорова (её успели проверить, пока Бёри добиралась до здания больницы). Бёри вошла внутрь и быстрым шагом направилась к кабинету Солы, где та держала младенца на руках, мягко улыбалась и кормила её из бутылочки. Она всегда мечтала видеть её такой: домашней и уютной, с ребёнком — их ребёнком, — но что-то явно не срослось, когда Сола, будучи ещё смертной, не смогла иметь детей, а потом и вовсе оказалась на грани жизни и смерти (вирус «испанки» во время поездки в Японию и мизерный шанс заражения сделали своё дело), приняв почти вынужденный «подарок» в виде укуса. Ей казалось, что нужно больше работать во имя спасения и Бога, которому она так мнимо поклонялась, прекрасно осознавая, что его нет. Но верить во что-то ей всё ещё надо.   
Вчера Бёри сказала ей, что оставлять ребёнка — чересчур большой риск. Не для их карьер, нет, скорее для самого ребёнка. Общество вампиров хоть и лояльно к людям, но воспитывать их… Словно появится маленькая очередь на усыновление здорового младенца. Тем более, ребёнку намного проще будет жить среди людей, чем среди вампиров. И Бёри правда считала, что её ответ будет твёрдым, что ребёнка правда нужно отдать, но стоит ей только увидеть, как Сола улыбается и светится от счастья, как руки сами собой сжимаются в кулаки и хочется лучшего для неё, наплевав на порядки и кодекс.   
— Потому что я решила оставить ребёнка, — говорит она, переводя взгляд на Джебома и Джинёна. — Я в курсе, что префект будет недоволен моим решением, и прекрасно осознаю степень ответственности за сокрытие тайны и жизнь младенца.   
— Ты точно это обдумала? — Джинён вздыхает и устало смотрит на неё.   
— Да.   
Тот снова вздыхает и встаёт с лавки, поправляет лацканы пиджака и на мгновение задерживает взгляд на Соле с младенцем на руках. Это не самое лучшее решение со стороны Бёри, но он не станет спорить — ей же потом разгребать.   
— Если префект тебя осудит, я не встану на твою сторону, — говорит Джинён и, развернувшись, уходит.   
— Я и не надеялась, — холодно отвечает Бёри ему вслед.   
Джебом только мягко и как-то грустно улыбается, после чего машет на прощание и уходит за Джинёном. Бёри поджимает губы и поворачивается к Соле. Та всё ещё обнимает младенца и улыбается так, будто держит в руках самое дорогое сокровище в мире.   
— Ты решила, как мы её назовём?   
— Да, назовём её Хвиин, — впервые за пару десятилетий Сола так искренне улыбается и прижимает младенца ближе. — Спасибо, что разрешила оставить.   
— Ради тебя — всё, что угодно. 

Хвиин девятнадцать лет, и она держит Солу за руку, выглядывая из-за её плеча и осматривая всех присутствующих. Вообще-то, она не хотела сюда идти, но Бёри сказала, что это званый ужин Им Джебома и присутствие их семьи не в полном составе может расцениваться остальными вампирами как дурной тон. Хвиин никогда не понимала, зачем её матерям поддерживать имидж в обществе, где они являются высокопоставленными фигурами, но раз так надо, то один вечер можно потерпеть и постараться не умереть от скуки.   
Рядом с Джебомом стоит Ёнджэ; они держатся за руки, пока первый говорит с Джинёном и, скорее всего, обсуждает с ним что-то по делам компаний. Хвиин вообще никогда не было интересно, о чем там болтают эти старые вампиры, которые только и могут, что разговаривать о количестве красных и белых телец в крови. Сейчас ей было бы намного интереснее сидеть за ноутбуком и писать новый вирус для взлома очередного офшорного счёта одного из партнёров Джебома заграницей (главное, чтобы Бёри и Сола не узнали), но нет же, ей нужно присутствовать здесь, чтобы в очередной раз доказать, что у её матерей стальные яйца, раз они вырастили человеческого ребёнка и до сих пор его не обратили. Хвиин никогда и не хотелось.   
Где-то посреди всей вампирской толпы она цепляется взглядом за плавно идущего и здоровающегося со всеми Тэяна — мнимый лидер независимых не должен посещать такие мероприятия, но Джебом настоял на его приходе, такому влиятельному человеку не откажешь. А за ним, соответственно, прибежал один очень наглый вампир, который всё то время, что они здесь, шипел на всех, кто хотя бы посмеет пофлиртовать с Тэяном. Хвиин считает это такой большой глупостью, но она уверена, что по итогу всё закончится тем, что Тэян наконец-то ответит ему взаимностью и они уедут куда-нибудь в Японию, чтобы жить вместе долго и счастливо, потому что эти отношения имеют самый очевидный конец из всех бульварных романов и интриг вампирского общества.   
Хвиин скучающим взглядом осматривает ещё несколько присутствующих, замечая Бёри, что наконец-то решилась подойти к Джебому и заговорить (наверное, о каких-нибудь юридических вопросах), как вдруг поворачивает голову ко входу в зал и замечает, что пришёл Югём. Вернее, ввалился, будто он звезда вечера. Джинён тут же посмотрел на свои часы, а затем на него и раздражённо выдохнул — опоздание на полтора часа. Хвиин, казалось бы, чувствует, как закипает Джинён от такого поведения возможного наследника корпорации, однако тот не впервые такое вытворяет, так что, в принципе, удивительно только то, как его до сих пор не вышвырнули с этого места. Вслед за Югёмом входит Конпимук под руку с неизвестной девушкой. Все присутствующие с интересом оглядывают её и Хвиин чувствует, как сжимается рука Солы, а потом замечает, как в лице меняются Бёри и Джебом (в принципе, как и многие гости). Она не сразу понимает, что не так, только вопросительно смотрит на незнакомую девушку, подмечая, что та невероятно красива, и только через пару мгновений до неё доходит. Человек. Такой же, как и она. Хвиин растерянно трясёт руку Солы и ждёт, пока та к ней наклонится:   
— Кто это?   
— Ан Хеджин, — шепчет Сола, — охотница.   
— Что она здесь делает? — Хвиин снова недоуменно смотрит на пришедших.   
— Ходили слухи, что Югём завербовал в свои ряды кого-то очень опасного из людей, но никто не был уверен, что это правда, — она вздыхает. — Тэян говорил, что рядом с Югёмом ему виделся человек, привязанный к нему пактом, а Бёри рассказывала, что последние две недели Джинён был злой как чёрт. Исходя из этого, ты видишь…   
Хвиин только вздыхает и продолжает смотреть на очередную семейную драму. Здесь у неё нет права проявлять к кому-либо особое внимание, но она случайно ловит взгляд Хеджин и та ей улыбается. У Хвиин не остаётся другого выбора, кроме как улыбнуться в ответ. 

О том, что Хвиин иногда убегала в казино Югёма, не знал никто, кроме Джебома. У них особые, доверительные отношения, строящиеся на том, что Хвиин не рассказывает, что Джебом, начиная с её четырнадцати, давал ей деньги за компьютерную работу (ведь она росла таким умным ребёнком, что грех было не воспользоваться её талантом к программированию и механике), а он не говорит Бёри и Соле о том, что она куда-то сбегала, пока якобы была у него то в компании, то дома, то с Ёнджэ, то ещё где-нибудь — неважно. Она всегда бегала в казино.   
Хеджин ждала её в одной из вип-комнат, которую они потом запирали на ключ и много болтали о том, что происходит, как им надоело вампирское сообщество и что оборотни слишком тупые. Хеджин смеялась над её шутками, пока они ели украденные самой Хеджин закуски и запивали дорогущим шампанским, которое ещё не успели смешать с вином.   
В глазах Хвиин Хеджин была идеальной и невероятно искренней в те моменты, когда она не рядом с Югёмом, вынужденная делать вид, что у неё нет сердца и она ни о чём не жалеет (Хеджин никогда не говорила об этом, но Хвиин кажется, что для неё это настоящая тюрьма, а заключенный пакт равен самоубийству), а от её смеха по коже бежали мурашки. Хотелось дотронуться до волос и пропустить их сквозь пальцы, чтобы запутаться и забыться хотя бы на один вечер, чтобы не возвращаться в свой собственный мир, где нет её смеха и улыбки. Хвиин знала лишь одно: она никогда не признается, как бы ни хотелось, как бы по-глупому ни стучало рядом с ней сердце и как бы ни отключался мозг и всё рациональное мышление — и всё из-за Джексона.   
Хеджин часто шутила про то, какие оборотни глупые, а ещё говорила о том, как от них воняет мокрой псиной, но то, как она отпускала грустные взгляды в сторону Джексона, стоило ему появиться в казино, в здании компании Джинёна или где-либо ещё, было настолько заметно, что Хвиин никогда не понимала, почему этого никто не видит, кроме неё. Страшно лишь за то, что это может увидеть Югём, увидеть, как его верная спутница смотрит на кого-то, кроме него (Хвиин хочется рыдать, потому что ей так страшно, что что-то правда может пойти не так, если Югём узнает, увидит, почувствует), и тогда Джексону точно не жить, ведь Хеджин, милая Хеджин так сильно влюблена в него, что никакой страх смерти и пакт не может перекрыть её чувства. И Хвиин горько и обидно, что это Джексон, а не она, но ведь с этим ничего не поделаешь, так ведь?   
Сола как-то сказала, что сердцу не прикажешь, и как-то невзначай посмотрела на Бёри, что говорила по телефону с очередным глупым адвокатом. Тогда Хвиин только вздохнула и ушла к себе, думая о том, что, возможно, когда-нибудь ей удастся полюбить кого-то другого, совсем забыв о предсказании Тэяна с фразой о том, что у неё будет одна-единственная любовь на всю жизнь.

_**hwasa** : я улетаю в китай с джексоном и намджуном, не знаю, когда прилечу, я обещаю, что буду в порядке_

Хвиин поджимает губы и отправляет только «будь осторожнее», стерев перед отправкой «я тебя люблю».

**южная корея. сеул. через пять дней после событий в «элизиуме»**

Джебом закрывает глаза ладонью и сжимает в кулак пальцы второй. Если бы его сердце сейчас билось, оно бы просто-напросто разорвалось, не выдержав потока боли. Джебом не знает, чего бы он больше хотел - чтобы этого не случилось или наоборот, но больше склоняется ко второму.   
— Это она, — говорит он севшим голосом, вставая, — это Хвиин.  
— Даже не думай об обращении, уже поздно, — Джинён кладёт ладонь на его плечо и слегка сжимает пальцы в знак поддержки.   
Чтобы убить человека, много усилий не нужно — всего лишь пистолет с совершенно обычными пулями и не дрогнувшая при этом рука. Джебом не верит, что это простая случайность или ограбление, ведь все вещи при ней, а учитывая последние события, выводы напрашиваются сами собой. Как будто у него вообще были другие варианты; даже когда он пытался убедить себя, что всё не так, как кажется, на подкорке подсознания мерзкий голос шептал, что он мыслит в правильном русле и самый очевидный ответ — самый правильный.   
Джебом сжимает кулаки. Ему кажется, что стоит созвать новый совет, обратиться к префекту, в конце концов, раскрыть то, что Джинён жив, чтобы усмирить и навсегда решить судьбы Югёма и Конпимука, но он снова чувствует, как чужая рука успокаивающе гладит его по плечу, и не знает, что делать.   
— Я знаю, о чём ты думаешь, — говорит Джинён. — Надо рассказать префекту и признаться, что я всё это время был в торпоре, чтобы у всех окончательно башню сорвало. Но послушай, мы с тобой знаем, что дело нечисто и прямо сейчас Джексон в Гонконге пытается найти ключ к решению нашей общей проблемы. Думаешь, я не хочу его убить?   
— Почему ты считаешь, что дело только в этом? — Джебом не может оторвать взгляд от Хвиин и боится, что теперь будет видеть её каждый раз, когда будет закрывать глаза.   
— С Югёмом стало происходить что-то не то примерно тогда же, когда это случилось со мной. Начались изменения в поведении. Он стал жёстче, появились садистские и мазохистские наклонности, боль стала буквально его наркотиком, а жажда крови возросла до такой степени, что даже будучи в том состоянии, что и я, было страшно смотреть на то, как он изменился, — Джинён вздыхает и думает о том, что стоило бы это всё предотвратить раньше, чем сейчас, возможно, получилось бы избежать стольких бессмысленных смертей (возможно, ему просто стоило убить этих двоих голыми руками). — Ты знаешь, Конпимук всегда был таким жестоким. У него это в крови. Я думаю, он в курсе того, что происходило со мной и происходит с Югёмом. А эта вендетта… конечно, не его идея, но от исполнения он явно получает большое удовольствие.  
Джебом закрывает глаза и трёт виски. Невыносимо слушать это всё.  
— Уходи, сейчас приедут Бёри и Сола. Они не должны тебя видеть.   
Джинён только пожимает плечами и уходит в конец переулка, сворачивая куда-то налево.   
Оставить тело Хвиин здесь, за квартал от здания компании Джебома — самый гнусный ход, который можно было придумать. Скользко и мерзко — подарок с выгравированным предупреждением и ухмылкой, которую Джебом представляет в собственных мыслях и боится, что не сможет выбросить её из головы, как и размашистые лужи крови на асфальте.   
Звук шин автомобиля за спиной выбивает из колеи мыслей и побуждает встать. Стук каблуков предупреждает о грядущей катастрофе.  
Сола падает голыми коленями на асфальт, пачкая кожу грязью и кровью. Берёт чужое лицо в ладони и не верит своим глазам, всматривается — точно ли она, точно ли Джебом не ошибся, _точно ли ничего нельзя сделать_. Сола давно так не плакала, больше ста лет, а сейчас её едва бьющееся сердце до краёв переполнено болью и всё вырывается наружу, стоит ей коснуться своим лбом чужого, убрав влажные волосы с лица Хвиин. Ей кажется, будто весь её мир только что разрушился, умер у неё на руках, и она не в силах что-либо с этим сделать. Она прижимает тело к себе, совсем не заботясь о том, что вся одежда будет в крови.   
— Моя девочка… — Сола шепчет, касаясь губами лба Хвиин, и убаюкивая её так, будто это поможет. — Моя маленькая… Как так… Я…   
Чужие слова тонут в потоке слёз, а Джебом зажмуривается и боится, что прямо сейчас произойдёт взрыв.   
— Я убью их.   
Бёри держится, когда говорит это. Она старше Джебома и видела немало смертей, теряла немало близких, но смерть Хвиин… это её первый ребёнок. Джебому сложно представить, что она сейчас испытывает; по ощущениям может только догадываться, когда видит в её глазах огонь, а опуская взгляд — сжимающиеся кулаки.   
— Бёри, — он вздыхает и в один момент хочет положить руку ей на плечо, но одёргивает себя.   
— Что? — холодно отзывается та и смотрит на него, наконец отведя взгляд от Солы. — Мы все знаем, кто это сделал, знаем, почему, но ничего не делаем? Ты серьезно? Они оба не остановятся, пока не истребят всех, кто им мешает, чтобы побольнее ударить по тебе и Джексону, который сейчас в Гонконге пытается подтвердить свою же теорию о стражах. Очнись, они все умерли, Джебом. Мы должны взять дело в свои руки.  
— Ты говоришь ерунду, Бёри. Префект лично тебя убьёт за самосуд.   
— Оборотни меня поддержат, я свяжусь с Айрин и Чонином и…   
— Замолчи, — Джебом останавливает её. — Я не хочу, чтобы из-за неповиновения с вами обеими что-то случилось. Ты знаешь, каким злым может быть префект.   
— Тогда почему он ничего с ними не делает? — Бёри медленно закипает, и он решается взять её за руку.   
— У Джексона есть своя теория на этот счёт, — Джебом вздыхает. — Пожалуйста, дай ему ещё неделю, и мы обязательно с этим разберёмся. Я обещаю, больше никто не пострадает. 

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?   
Джонхан приносит чашку ромашкового отвара и ставит её на прикроватный столик, а затем садится на край кровати и внимательно смотрит. Соку очнулся на следующий день после того, как они забрали его из «Элизиума». Он сразу накинулся с двумя вопросами: «кто вы?» и «где Тэян?». Минхао слишком прямолинейный и рассказал всё по существу, не стал утаивать детали и сказал, что они его спасли, а ещё то, что Соку на не очень хорошем счету у Дракона, но тот почему-то его не добил. Это вызывает вопросы и мерзкое чувство внутри, что Дракон знает, что если Соку не получится переубедить, начнется вендетта. Есть один способ, но…   
— Отвратительно, — Соку почти не разговаривает, отвечает односложно и тихо, но это лучше, чем вообще ничего.   
Вообще, он даже не думал разговаривать с Минхао и Джонханом, только молча принимал пакеты с кровью (и то не сразу) и отвары, ещё и давался, чтобы поменять бинты, на всё остальное отвечал полнейшей отрешенностью и молчанием. До вчерашнего дня.   
Вчера Джонхан случайно упомянул, что умеет вызывать призраков, и Соку впервые заговорил, но осторожно, правда, темы чужих способностей не касался совсем, как будто боялся, что если вдруг попросит об услуге, то ему тут же откажут.   
— Хочешь… — Джонхан поджимает губы прежде, чем договорить (он не уверен, что у него получится, но попытаться, наверное, стоит), — я вызову Тэяна?   
Соку, надеявшись на этот вопрос, вмиг загорается, смотрит на него с надеждой и кивает в знак одобрения. Джонхан знает этот энтузиазм, знает, как сильно потом огорчится Соку, но что он может ему сказать? Дать отказ? Сослаться на недостаток сил? Хочется засмеяться, потому что отказать не может. В глазах Соку плещется столько любви и надежды, он словно преданный пёс — Джонхан уже видел эту смесь, только в чужих глазах, казалось бы, давным-давно. В сердце внезапно больно колет, но он не подаёт вида, только улыбается, кивает больше для себя и говорит тихое «хорошо» прежде, чем встать.   
— Учти, мне понадобится немного времени. Ты ведь подождёшь?   
— Конечно, — ещё бы, ради Тэяна Соку готов ждать вечность (теперь она у него как раз в запасе).   
Джонхан уходит на кухню, чтобы достать отвар с полок. У него правда нет столько сил, чтобы вызывать кого-то, тем более ясновидящего, а эти ребята те ещё суки — Чангюн как-то выразился, что если он умрёт, то его вызывать не нужно, типа ну сдох и сдох, чё теперь бубнить-то, потому что он вообще не дастся и не отзовётся на вызов с того света — нахуй ему это нужно, он мёртвый.   
— Согласился на вызов?   
В кухню заходит Минхао и спрашивает это будничным тоном, на что Джонхан только кивает и смотрит на две склянки, в которых два разных по мощности отвара. Вообще, было бы лучше сходить на кладбище и помедитировать пару часов, но ему страшно, что он снова не сможет избавиться от голосов ещё неделю, даже несмотря на то, что вызовет ясновидящего, на которого потратит всю энергию и Минхао придётся снова отпаивать его своей кровью, смешанной с каким-то дерьмом, чтобы Джонхан случайно не блеванул. Он же не вампир и даже не оборотень, а то, что Минхао относится наполовину к каждому виду не делает его кровь менее мерзкой на вкус.   
— Бери ту, что сильнее ёбнет, — безразлично кидает Минхао, открывая холодильник и доставая пакет с кровью. — Тэян равен по силе Дракону, и он выпьет из тебя все соки за один вызов, если не сразу отзовётся. Не переживай, я достану для тебя ещё пару штук. — заканчивает он, намекая, что это последний отвар, а затем открывает пакет и без стеснения выпивая его полностью за пару секунд, измазывая лицо и пальцы в крови.   
— Ты отвратительный, — говорит Джонхан и уходит.   
Он останавливается возле двери в комнату, где они разместили Соку, и выдыхает. Ему самому немного страшно, потому что вдруг он проваляется без сознания после вызова или вроде того, Минхао же паскуда, даже не поможет, просто будет переступать через него, пока не очнётся, а потом скажет, что надо опять выпить его кровь — нет, спасибо (у него что, странный фетиш?).   
Джонхан заходит внутрь и сразу же выпивает весь отвар, а затем закатывает рукава.   
— Это дело не одной минуты, понял?   
— Да, — выдыхает Соку, а Джонхан слышит в его голосе дрожь; боится, оно и понятно, потому что тот вряд ли призраков видел когда-нибудь, а тут вон, вызывают прямо при нём, да и не просто призрака.   
На ритуал уходит минут двадцать. Джонхан просто сидит на полу с закрытыми глазами и не шевелится. Соку только видит, как у того блестят вены и из-под век исходит какой-то блёклый отблеск. Это выглядит почти завораживающе, он вообще думал, что будет по-другому, типа поднимется ветер и будут танцы с бубном, но ничего из этого не происходит, Джонхан просто сидит и не двигается, кажется, даже не дышит, и от этого Соку сам замирает, как будто от любого его лишнего вздоха что-то может пойти не так, хотя и где-то на подсознательном, не повреждённом болезненной травмой уровне он осознаёт, что от него вообще ничего сейчас не зависит.   
Джонхан встаёт резко, открывает глаза и выглядит ужасно вымотанным. Он бросает что-то вроде «я договорился» и выходит.   
Соку не понимает, что произошло. Он сидит в тишине некоторое время, просто прислушиваясь к себе и не совсем понимая, что ему теперь делать и где обещанный разговор, но тут его словно бьёт током, когда откуда-то сбоку он слышит знакомый голос и тут же поворачивается.   
— Привет, — и эта тёплая улыбка, от которой дрожь по всему телу (Соку хочет разрыдаться прямо сейчас, но держится бог знает какими силами).   
Тэян выглядит почти реальным, только чуть прозрачный, как самый настоящий призрак из кинематографа. Соку их никогда не видел, но думал, что они обычно бесцветные и полностью просвечиваются, а Тэян выглядит слишком уж живым, его хочется обнять и прижать к себе, но Соку просто сидит и ничего не может сделать.   
— Прости, — только говорит он внезапно вместо приветствия.  
— За что? — Тэян улыбается и рефлекторно тянет руку к его щеке, но отдёргивает и тут же поджимает губы, а Соку хочется плакать. — Не извиняйся, тебе не нужно. Ты не смог бы изменить фиксированную во вре-  
— Тэян, — перебивает он его. — Прости за то, что это я.   
— В смысле?   
— Ну… — Соку путается в собственных мыслях, не зная, что ему сказать. Он за всё время после того, как очнулся, столько слов не сказал, как сейчас, а сам до сих пор не верит, что это реальность, а не глупый сон, где каждую ночь Тэян приходит к нему и с ними обоими всё в порядке. — Если бы я знал, что ты в меня влюбишься, я бы ни за что в жизни не поехал в Токио на тот концерт.   
Тэян секунду смотрит на него и начинает смеяться. Господи… кто бы мог подумать, что по чужому смеху можно так быстро соскучиться. Соку отдал бы всё, лишь бы только Тэян был жив и сидел сейчас рядом с ним, полностью осязаемый и готовый к тому, чтобы они улетели куда угодно, только подальше от Сеула и в принципе от Кореи, куда-нибудь, может, на север, в какую-нибудь Швецию или Данию… не так важно. Куда бы Тэян ни захотел, Соку полетел бы за ним. А сейчас кажется, что всё потеряло своё значение.   
— Дурак ты, Соку. Мы бы всё равно встретились. Не важно, когда. Я бы всё равно вылил на тебя тот пакет с кровью и всё равно оставил бы на твоей шее те тупые засосы с разводами от помады, — возможно, в любой другой обстановке (и будь Тэян жив) Соку от этих слов просто свихнулся бы и сорвался оставлять миллиарды поцелуев на чужом лице, но ему так больно, что он только криво усмехается, когда вспоминает все их первые мимолётные и почти случайные встречи. — А помнишь, как я кинул тебя на шоссе по дороге в Ульсан? Это бы тоже произошло… Есть определенные вещи, которые в любом случае произошли бы, хочешь ты этого или нет.   
— То есть я бы всё равно полюбил тебя? — Соку поднимает на него полный боли взгляд, но видит напротив только неподдельную теплоту и непривычно лёгкую улыбку на лице.   
— _Мы_ бы всё равно полюбили друг друга, — он улыбается так, будто всё в порядке, и, сделав паузу, продолжает. — Помнишь, мы ездили в Пусан? Я тогда наглотался воды на пляже, а ты полвечера сидел расстроенный из-за того, что твой замок из песка смыло прибоем.   
— Помню, — Соку усмехается. — Ты ещё тогда уронил мороженое на асфальт и раскрутил меня на новое, в два раза больше.   
Соку вздыхает и опускает голову:   
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты исчезал, — снова говорит он чересчур тихо.   
— Я не хочу исчезать, — вторит в ответ Тэян и грустно улыбается. — Тебе нужно запомнить, что ты ни в чём не виноват. Только Югём и Конпимук — больше никто.   
— Я… — слова заканчиваются сами собой и только через мгновение у Соку находятся силы, чтобы поднять взгляд и сказать хоть что-то. — Я так хочу к тебе прикоснуться.   
В улыбке Тэяна целый океан боли, смешанной с любовью, и Соку чувствует её всю в тот момент, когда ему протягивают ладонь, а он, как самый последний дурак, сразу же тянет к ней свою. Пальцы проходят сквозь, и улыбка Тэяна растворяется, а Соку только тяжело вздыхает.   
— Пожалуйста, — говорит Тэян спустя пару секунд тяжёлого молчания, — пообещай мне, что не пойдёшь к Югёму войной. Не нужно вендетты. Конпимук оставил тебя живым именно ради этого. Не играй по его правилам… Я люблю тебя, но не хочу видеться с тобой на том свете раньше срока. Обещаешь?   
Соку снова опускает голову, и Тэян видит, как на одеяло падают его слёзы (ему безумно хочется взять его лицо в ладони и стереть их, размазав по своей коже).   
— Соку?   
— Я обещаю, Тэян, — он шмыгает носом и вытирается рукавом свитера, предложенным Джонханом. — Я люблю тебя. 

Руки дрожат, когда Джонхан достаёт наушники и включает музыку на полную, чтобы заглушить голоса в голове — их десятки и он просто боится, что сойдёт с ума, если не задавит их музыкой. Он проделывал это уже сотни раз, Тэян дался слишком легко для ясновидящего, а силы-то от мощной отравы всё ещё остались, и Джонхан закрывает дверь на замок, лишь бы Минхао не зашёл и не начал его убеждать вызвать единственного, о ком он даже боится подумать; лишь бы не стал говорить, что такой способ будет лучше, чем заставить силы сами собой успокоиться — в конце концов его тело когда-нибудь не выдержит всю накопленную таким образом энергию и разорвёт его (Джонхан думает, что так будет лучше).   
Голоса разрывают голову, кричат, говорят, умоляют, смешиваются в отвратительный белый шум. Он выкручивает звук на полную, закрывает глаза и танцует, стараясь вообще ни о чём не думать, сосредотачиваясь лишь на музыке в наушниках. Джонхан не хочет позволять себе давать слабину ради вызова, который принесет ему боль сильнее, чем от выстрела серебряной пули прямиком в сердце.   
Джонхан никогда не замечает, когда именно голоса начинают затихать и в конце концов совсем исчезают. Он продолжает танцевать с орущей в наушниках музыкой, выматывая себя полностью. Джонхан никогда не замечает, что они затихают в тот же момент, когда он сильнее всего заставляет себя не думать о Мингю, чей вызов он каждый раз не контролирует и не знает, что именно в это время тот стоит и наблюдает за тем, как самый дорогой человек в его жизни издевается над собой, лишь бы его сердце не переполнилось болью, как сердце Соку в соседней комнате прямо сейчас. 

В клубе душно.  
Джексон чувствует на себе вампирские взгляды и хочет вгрызться кому-нибудь в глотку; знает, что эти кровососы чувствуют, как от него разит псиной, ещё и альфой, сильным альфой — они боятся его, но он всё равно крепко сжимает руку идущей позади Хеджин. Его глаза горят красным и вампиры расступаются перед ними, словно не обращая никакого внимания на то, что оборотня и человека на их территорию привёл дампир.   
— Мне не нравятся, как они на нас смотрят, — говорит Хеджин.   
— Мне тоже, — подтверждает Джексон и смотрит на Намджуна, который идёт с совершенно невозмутимым видом.   
— Им страшно, — говорит тот. — Ты сильный и можешь с десяток вырезать, даже не обращаясь в волка.  
— Пусть боятся, — фыркает Джексон и аккуратно тянет Хеджин ближе к себе; хоть он и уверен, что её никто не тронет, пока он рядом, но слишком сильно за неё боится.   
Он совершенно не знает, чего ожидать от похода в этот клуб, но ему это совсем не нравится, даже несмотря на то, что он вообще-то в курсе, что их явно ожидает встреча с ведьмами. Ведьм Джексон не то чтобы недолюбливает, просто относится к ним с настороженностью, хотя пахнут они прикольно, чаще чем-нибудь сладким или терпким, реже — какими-то пряностями; плохие ведьмы пахнут морем. Тут, конечно, ещё загвоздка в том, что плохих ведьм он ещё никогда не встречал, но ему говорили об этом в качестве предупреждения — мало ли понадобится, — и поэтому Джексон сейчас больше рассчитывает на собственные инстинкты и нюх, чем на доверие к решениям и знакомствам Намджуна.   
В вип-комнате пахнет шампанским, кровью и мёдом; Джексона почти скручивает от такого сочетания, но он вида не подаёт, только внимательно смотрит на двух сидящих на диванах незнакомцев: ведьмак (довольно сильный) и, вроде… вампир? Джексон старается принюхаться, но не понимает и его это очень пугает — он _не знает_ этого запаха.  
— Неприятного времени суток, дружище, — Намджун хмыкает, подходя ближе и протягивает руку.   
— Не думал, что ты будешь звать другом того, на кого натравил охотников, — тот, что ведьмак, приподнимается, поправляет пафосный пиджак и протягивает руку для рукопожатия, а затем смотрит за чужую спину, замечая Джексона и Хеджин. — Так это встреча для них?   
— Да.   
Незнакомец смотрит на Джексона недолго, но ощущается так, будто сканирует, и следом чересчур быстро переводит взгляд на Хеджин, цокает языком и задерживается на ней слишком долго — Джексон начинает нервничать и становится перед ней (Хеджин хочется его оттолкнуть, потому что ей совсем не страшно, но она ничего не может сделать с тем, что у этого придурка слишком сильный инстинкт защищать); незнакомец только хмыкает, вновь поправляет пиджак и усаживается на диван поудобнее.  
— Я Хёнвон, — наконец представляется он.   
— Ведьмак, — говорит за него Джексон и переводит взгляд на сидящего рядом парня, который пьёт, по всей видимости, какую-то мешанину из всего подряд, что можно на было найти в ассортименте бара в общем зале. — А этот…   
— Минхёк, — говорит «этот». — Нюх подвёл и не можешь определить, кто я? — и улыбается самодовольно. Джексона это раздражает и Хеджин, чувствуя это, чуть крепче сжимает чужую ладонь, не давая злобе даже повода ещё больше растечься по чужим венам. — Не напрягайся, волчок. Инкуб.   
— Ого, — Джексон присвистывает и пихает Намджуна в бок. — Ты не говорил, что я заведу настолько новые знакомства! Но, если что, меня интересуют только дружеские отношения. — и поднимает руку, которой крепко держится за хеджинову ладонь.   
Намджун только хмыкает и цокает языком, с долей вины взглянув на Хёнвона и Минхёка. Джексон слегка бестактный и не всегда умеет быть серьёзным, но с ним довольно легко найти общий язык и Намджун очень надеется, что у Хёнвона (именно он должен дать им определённую информацию; зачем тут Минхёк — вообще непонятно) хватит терпения, если Джексон не сможет сдержать язык за зубами.   
— А ты, я так понимаю, — снова говорит Хёнвон, — Джексон Ван? — и, не дождавшись подтверждающего кивка, продолжает. — Ну и шумиху же ты устроил с убийством Пак Джинёна. — на этих словах он замечает, как Джексон мрачнеет и отводит взгляд. Это вызывает лёгкую улыбку и мысль, что все оборотни такие мягкие и человеколюбивые — по крайней мере, те, которых удавалось встретить лично; Джексон идеально вписывается в свою видовую принадлежность. Даже несмотря на запятнанные кровью ладони, аура у него настолько чистая, что у Хёнвона невольно возникает вопрос, а было ли это убийство, но вместо того, чтобы озвучить его, он только растягивает губы в улыбке ещё больше. — В Токио об этом все говорят, ты там теперь довольно известен. Да и здесь, в Гонконге, тем более.   
— Не такой славы я хотел, — тихо говорит тот, всё так же не глядя на Хёнвона.  
Хеджин подходит ближе и мягко гладит Джексона по плечу, чувствуя, как он напряжён, как часто он дышит, как сильно бьётся его сердце — ей так хочется что-нибудь сделать, чтобы он успокоился хотя бы чуть-чуть, но знает, что сейчас это бесполезно. Напоминание о том, что он сделал с Джинёном, бьет под дых, не задумываясь о силе удара.   
Хёнвона же это умиляет, такая картина заботы… Ему сразу же захотелось сказать что-нибудь едкое, но он смотрит на Хеджин, пытается просканировать её слабые места и не совсем понимает, почему ничего не видит и не чувствует; конечно, у него есть пара мыслей, что-то странное в атмосфере вокруг неё, но он не знает, как это правильно сформулировать и не привиделось ли ему всё это. Вдруг это из-за сильной ауры Джексона…   
— В любом случае, — продолжает Хёнвон, — мы тут собрались из-за конкретной проблемы. Что вы хотите узнать о «стражах»?   
Джексон вздрагивает от одного упоминания и тут же смотрит на собеседника в упор. От нависшей печали и груза вины в его взгляде и позе не осталось и следа, зато появилось столько уверенности и интереса, что даже Минхёк, до этого не особо заинтересованный в происходящем, зашевелился и внимательно посмотрел на Джексона — да уж, именно такие по темпераменту Минхёку и нравятся. Жалко только, что вкус совсем не его. При других обстоятельствах отказать себе в таком удовольствии было бы преступлением.   
— Нам нужно знать, где их найти, — говорит Джексон прямо. — Только без глупостей в духе "они все погибли". Я знаю, что это не так. Есть множество записей, которые подтверждают, что как минимум Кан Сынюн всё ещё жив.   
Хёнвон только усмехается: ну надо же, сколько непоколебимой уверенности и времени, убитого на то, чтобы найти что-то про древний совет, которого нет уже более двухсот лет — хороший был бы экземпляр для новых «стражей». Жаль, что будущее настолько туманно, что нельзя быть уверенным вообще ни в чём, даже в том, как рассказ о «стражах» повлияет на это самое будущее одного конкретного оборотня и, возможно, его спутницы. Правда, если в каких-то местах линия жизни Джексона видна отчётливо, то линия жизни Хеджин как будто за толстым слоем тумана. Её не то, что невозможно увидеть частично, её как будто и нет.   
— Я полагаю, мы не вправе узнать цель? — он наклоняет голову набок и внимательно смотрит на Джексона.   
— Цель не имеет к этому отношения, а ты единственный, кто знает ответ, — Джексон, конечно же, знал, что все ведьмаки болтливые и слишком очевидно уходят от ответа, но не настолько же.   
— Ну, вообще-то не единственный… — тот цокает языком. — Ещё Чангюн.  
— Он отказался иметь со мной дело, — вмешался Намджун.   
— Да, но он в принципе в последнее время едет крышей слегка. Болтает о всяких вещах, которые сводят его с ума, и отказывается контактировать вообще с кем бы то ни было, — Хёнвон пожимает плечами и берёт в руки бокал. — Участь любого ведьмака на грани.   
— Я понимаю, что Чангюн, наверное, очень крутой, но, может, мы поговорим о деле? — Джексон не хочет ждать и слушать о ком-то, кого даже не знает; ему нужно место, где окопались чёртовы члены «круга», и шанс закончить всю ту чертовщину, что происходит в Сеуле.   
Хёнвон умолкает и внимательно смотрит на Джексона: что ж, поболтать по душам и заговорить зубы не получится, из этого точно не выйдет ничего хорошего. Но от него не отстанут. К тому же, Намджун обещал заплатить в конце разговора — будет некрасиво, если платить будет не за что, а Хёнвон, хоть и хитрый до невозможности, но так поступать с теми, кто дает ему деньги, не любит.   
— Как вы относитесь к кемпингу? 

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?   
Хёнвон сказал ехать на Лантау, в леса, туда, где проходят кемпинги и куда ведет куча туристических троп. Нужно доехать до тюрьмы Шек Пик на юго-западе острова и там пешком добраться до Тон Вэна. Чужак не сможет доехать до следующей точки — острова в тумане, — а другу (на этих словах он подал ему отчеканенную древнюю монету с символами моря) всегда рады. «Я не уверен, что этот кто-то всё ещё жив», — так сказал Хёнвон, но от этого Джексону легче не стало.   
Совет «стражей» имел слишком большое влияние над всеми вампирами, оборотнями и ведьмаками старого Востока. Настолько, что никакой префект не имел права им противоречить. Да и, в принципе, ни у кого не было такого права — всё решали именно они. А уж какой силой они обладали… Ни один другой вид не способен сдержать такую мощь. А после того, как «стражи» по непонятным и никем не озвученным причинам перестали существовать как единое целое, всё полетело к чёртовой матери. Джексон не застал те времена — он слишком молод даже по меркам оборотней, ему и ста нет, — многое о «стражах» ему рассказал Джебом. Он говорил, что при этом совете всё было как-то иначе и не было той угнетающей атмосферы безысходности, которая витает в воздухе с момента их распада. Джексон по-прежнему не понимает, что он имел в виду, и даже не пытается вникнуть. Возможно, будь он чуть старше…   
— Я в порядке.   
Хеджин улыбается. Джексон видит, насколько она устала, но ничего не говорит, потому что знает, что та будет упрямо убеждать, что с ней всё хорошо и это совсем не она вот-вот закроет глаза и уснёт.   
— Тебе нужно поспать, пусть даже немного, — говорит он и выключает радио, по которому монотонно передают прогноз погоды и говорят, что сейчас ясно и без осадков; в таком случае, этот дикий ливень за пределами автомобиля никак не поддаётся объяснению.   
Они арендовали машину, чтобы доехать до острова; хотели оставить её на парковке недалеко от аэропорта — ехать всего сорок минут, дорога ближняя, — потом на специальном транспорте доберутся до остановки, а там уже, если позволят погода и силы, добраться до пляжа Тон Вэн и… Джексон без понятия, что будет дальше, посмотрят по ходу дела.   
— Всё хорошо, просто… — Хеджин закрывает ладонью половину лица и слегка морщится; она всё ещё не сказала ему о своих странных ощущениях и голосе, — …голова болит. Ну, знаешь, все эти ведьмаки, «стражи», попытки спасти мир. Я не думала, что будет так тяжело.   
— Эй, — на долю секунды Джексон берёт её ладонь в свою, прежде чем положить обратно на руль, — я рад, что ты рядом. Спасибо.   
Хеджин ничего не отвечает, только всё так же измученно улыбается и отворачивается к окну. Возможно, ей правда стоит поспать, потому что не спала она, кажется, с того момента, как они решили пойти в «Очи дракона» (это было вчера), а потом продумывали, что делать дальше. Намджун наотрез отказался: сказал, что не хочет в это ввязываться, мол, не для этого он улетел из Кореи, чтобы теперь помогать её спасти, ему и так хорошо с его вполне размеренной жизнью и небольшим (по сравнению с тем, что был в Сеуле) авторитетом среди вампиров и даже некоторых оборотней, а ещё ведьм. Ведьмы обычно либо идут на контакт, либо ни с кем не общаются, потому что, в отличие от иных существ, они не бессмертны и живут меньше, чем те же оборотни, которым может переваливать за четыре сотни, а они к тому моменту могут уже валяться в могиле (и это если повезёт и обезумевшие охотники, не соблюдающие договор, не решат вспомнить былые времена святой инквизиции).   
Ещё Намджун замолвил слово о кошмарах. Хёнвон тогда посмотрел на Джексона крайне пронзительно и потянулся за своим напитком с таким видом, будто только что провёл величайший анализ в истории, но он только улыбнулся и ответил, что в этом нет ничего странного или страшного, ведь сны — это всего лишь переработка мозгом информации, полученной ранее, а тут ещё и с подсознанием играет злую шутку страх, который разъедает в Джексоне рассудок. Вернее, то, что от него осталось и с трудом пришло в норму после той вендетты Югёма в две тысячи восьмом. Просто у Джексона всё смешалось, и оно само пройдёт, нужно только время, больше тут ничего не сделаешь.   
Дорога не вызывает особых затруднений. В небольшом автобусе Хеджин засыпает на плече Джексона на те пятнадцать минут, что они едут до нужной им остановки. Он слушает её размеренное дыхание, гладит по слегка спутавшимся волосам и много думает о разных вещах. Например, о том, что надо бы позвонить Марку и спросить, как там дела, что в Сеуле, но они договорились — никаких звонков до обратного прилёта. Он вздыхает и слегка морщится, когда из чуть приоткрытого окна (которое он пытался закрыть, как только они сели, но ничего не вышло) на лицо попадают холодные капли дождя.   
_Так странно, что они будто прожигают кожу._  
Хеджин подрывается сразу же, как только они подъезжают к нужной остановке; дождь к этому моменту почти прекращается. От её усталого вида не осталось и следа. Джексон удивляется и, зевая, потирает глаза. Он думал, что им стоит передохнуть, тут, вроде бы, неподалёку есть место для кемпинга, где наверняка можно арендовать небольшой домик, но Хеджин как будто вся излучает энергию и готова идти к цели прямо сейчас. Джексон не хочет спрашивать; возможно, короткий сон пошёл ей на пользу, ведь он думал, что придётся превращаться в сумерках в волка и тащить её на спине, пока она будет, цепляясь за шерсть, досыпать. Но, видимо, это излишне.   
— Куда ты бежишь?   
Джексон измотан (и непонятно, как больше: морально, физически или вообще всё сразу), а Хеджин бежит вперёд, осматриваясь с таким восторженным видом, будто по правую руку совсем не тюрьма (вопрос только в том, кто вообще придумал ставить рядом с тюрьмой якобы отличное место для фото на память), а невероятные экзотические пейзажи — и это минимум. Джексон, кажется, никогда не видел её такой счастливой и воодушевлённой.  
— К морю, — говорит она с различимой лёгкостью и радостью в голосе. — Я не знаю, Джексон… оно зовёт.   
К горлу почему-то подкатывает липкий страх, и он не понимает, в чем дело. Не происходит ничего сверхъестественного — порой Хеджин бывает немного впечатлительной, а учитывая пакт, возможно, именно такие побочные эффекты есть у ослабленных уз — что угодно, лишь бы не усиление связи, от которого ей захочется вернуться обратно в Сеул, на расправу к Югёму. Джексон готов сделать всё, хоть умереть, лишь бы не допустить этого.   
— Оно никуда не исчезнет, — он подбегает к ней и берёт за руку. — Постой. — Он поворачивает её к себе и обнимает. — Пожалуйста, не торопись… Мы всё успеем.   
На самом деле, ему страшно. Одна лишь мысль о том, что всё дело может быть в пакте и внезапно усилившейся связи приводит его в ужас.   
— Джексон, я… — кажется, что она вдруг забывает, что хотела сказать, и вновь оборачивается к воде.   
Джексон смотрит на неё и на какой-то миг ему кажется, что в её глазах плещется море и рассеивается туман. Эта поездка начинает превращаться во что-то странное и страшное, потому что он, конечно же, слышал и читал про «стражей», но ни разу не думал о том, чем это может обернуться. Он не знает, стоит ли им идти дальше. Вдруг это всё их влияние? Что тогда? Но в конце концов, на его плечах судьба его друзей и Хеджин… которая с момента прибытия сюда ведёт себя довольно странно, но… это, опять же, можно списать на ослабление уз, так ведь?   
Они подходят к воде совсем близко и всё это время Джексон держит Хеджин за руку, боясь отпустить. Вокруг ни души: море спокойное, лёгкий туман, тёплый песок, маленькие волны бьются о камни на пляже, подмывают прибоем песок к ногам. Джексон достаёт из кармана монету и вертит её между пальцами, на ней отчеканены старые символы и какие-то руны, а ещё фраза — Джексон пытается разглядеть, но как только получается, то понимает, что не знает, как это переводится.   
— Дом, — говорит Хеджин, отбирая монету, и закрывает один глаз, перекрыв луну.   
— Откуда ты знаешь? — Джексон смотрит на неё в полном недоумении и глотает вязкую слюну; он впервые видел этот язык.   
— Не знаю, я где-то видела похожую надпись и… — Хеджин хватается за голову и секундно морщится; Джексон хотел бы спросить, что случилось, но она выставляет руку и говорит, что всё в порядке, просто мигрень. — Не помню, откуда знаю перевод.   
Джексон ненадолго успокаивается. Надпись могла бы быть где-то в коллекции Югёма или Хеджин могла бы видеть что-то подобное во время своей охоты — беспокойства это не умаляет в любом случае, но, скорее всего, в этом нет ничего сверхъестественного. Джексон ловит себя на мысли, что чересчур параноит, слишком часто думает о каких-то там заговорах или вроде того, когда по факту его сознание просто играет с ним слишком злую и грубую шутку. Он выдыхает.   
— Как там говорил этот Хёнвон? — спрашивает Хеджин. — Просто кинуть её в воду? — И слегка приподнимает монету.   
Джексон кивает — и мгновением спустя монета оказывается где-то в волнах, блеснув напоследок в свете луны.   
Первое время ничего не происходит, и Джексон уже начинает думать, что их обманули, но через минуту лёгкий туман, что был, казалось бы, так далеко, начинает сгущаться вокруг них. Джексон сжимает руку Хеджин, а она не знает, что сказать, только стоит совсем близко к нему и второй ладонью цепляется за его джинсовку. Туман давит и им становится не по себе, за ним уже вообще ничего не видно, только небольшой кусок моря и песок под ними — все звуки будто исчезли, остался лишь шум прибоя, и то как будто совсем-совсем далеко и в вакууме. На какой-то момент кажется, что этот туман поглотит их, как вдруг из ниоткуда появляется обычная деревянная лодка и прибивается к берегу, чуть ли не ударяясь о ноги.   
Сначала Джексон сам на пробу пытается туда залезть, осторожно дотрагиваясь до досок, и только после этого подаёт Хеджин руку. Стоит ей только ступить на борт, как лодка тут же отплывает от берега и не спеша разрезает туман, плывя по неизвестному маршруту. Неожиданно для себя Хеджин перестаёт бояться. Через пару минут она оглядывается и понимает, что не видит даже берега. Она опускает руку за борт и дотрагивается до воды — холодная, но ладонь не убирает, а только пальцами рисует круги по поверхности и еле заметно улыбается, второй ладонью держа руку Джексона, что как в трансе сидит и пытается понять, что сейчас происходит. Ей отчего-то кажется, что так и не поймёт.   
Туман немного рассеивается, когда лодка подплывает к импровизированной деревянной набережной. Хеджин выбирается первой, Джексон следом за ней. Он останавливается лишь на мгновение, чтобы посмотреть в ту сторону, откуда они приплыли, и понять, что он по-прежнему ничего не видит.   
Хеджин снова слышит голос, что зовёт её во снах, совсем тихий, но отчётливый. Это точно мужской голос, такой знакомый, словно она его уже слышала, как будто совсем недавно, но определить не может. То, в чём она уверена на тысячу процентов — это точно не голос Югёма, его бы она узнала с самого начала. Тут же — что-то неизвестное, непонятное, интересное и загадочное, от чего коленки подкашиваются то ли от страха, то ли от предвкушения того, что же их ждёт. Джексон же только крепче сжимает её ладонь, надеясь, что она не пропадёт и сейчас не случится никакой более сверхъестественной чертовщины, которая внезапно разделит их друг от друга.   
Ничего не происходит ни через минуту, ни через две — они поднимаются по небольшому холму и видят маяк. Старый, не очень высокий, заброшенный маяк. Только вот перед Тон Вэном нет ни одного маяка, что походил бы на этот. В окнах пристроенного небольшого двухэтажного дома горит приглушенный свет, зовёт, манит к себе… как будто их ждали.   
Джексон аккуратно тянет Хеджин за собой, прямо к двери, пока она поднимает взгляд вверх, рассматривая тусклый старый маяк, и подмечает, что туман как будто стал гуще, а чаек не слышно совсем, только плеск волн где-то там внизу; она случайно наступает в лужу и плеск отдаётся гулким эхом в ушах, перемешиваясь с чужим голосом у неё в голове. Хеджин смотрит перед собой, когда они уже подходят к двери, и отчётливо слышит, как Джексон глотает слюну от страха, после чего решает постучаться.   
Сначала они ничего не слышат, только через пару минут, когда у Джексона проскальзывает мысль, что это всё очень плохая затея, за дверью раздается какое-то копошение, топот и щёлкает несколько замков. Джексон даже вздрагивает, но вида не подаёт, только становится перед Хеджин и думает, что если нужно будет, он готов обратиться хоть сейчас, лишь бы это не было какой-то тупой подставой от того же Намджуна или от этих ведьмаков (так и знал, что им доверять нельзя). А когда дверь наконец открывается, то уже Хеджин кажется это всё глупой шуткой, потому что она совсем не понимает, откуда знает этого человека (или не совсем?), ведь она уверена, что никогда его не видела.   
— Ах… _Ван Цзя Эр_ и _Ан Хеджин_ , — мужчина перед ними приветливо улыбается; выглядит он, честно говоря, как любой амбассадор крупного бренда в нынешние годы, то есть как выпендрёжник, что вдвойне не внушает доверия. — Проходите, я вас ждал. 

Дым из чашки тянется вверх, аромат трав разносится по всей комнате и кое-как успокаивает, разбавляя ужасно напряжённую обстановку, возникшую буквально с порога. Хеджин держится уверенно, но смотрит на чашку и старается понять, откуда ей знакомо всё вокруг, почему она сразу знала путь до гостиной, почему даже запахи травяных настоек и старины так отчётливо пытаются прорваться в подсознание и дать ответы на возникшие вопросы, откуда она вообще знала, что дверь им открыл не кто иной, как Кан Сынюн, тот самый, о ком Джексон читал, рассказывал Намджуну и был больше всех уверен в том, что один из тех самых «стражей» жив. И да, конечно, Кан Сынюн прямо сейчас сидит перед ними, закинув ногу на ногу и попивая чай. От Джексона веет настороженностью и каплей страха, но в то же время восхищением и неверием в то, что перед ним — ключ к концу всех бед в Сеуле. Как будто ребёнку наконец подарили долгожданный подарок с той самой игрушкой, какую он и хотел. Проблема лишь в том, что у Сынюна может быть своё мнение на этот счёт, особенно, когда он единственный выживший из всех «стражей». Кому хочется рисковать вечной спокойной жизнью вдали от мировых войн, когда раньше приходилось их разрешать? Ответ очевиден. Джексон бы сам от такого не отказался.   
— Вы пришли помолчать?   
Сынюн по-доброму улыбается. Джексон хочет узнать, что на самом деле скрывается за этой улыбкой, но его чутьё и нюх подводят его как никогда. Он не чувствует ничего. Возможно, дело в терпком запахе трав и отваров на полках, возможно, в каких-то заклятиях, возможно, Сынюн на самом деле ничего не скрывает, а все эти подозрения лишь от привычки никому не доверять.   
— Нет, — говорит Джексон и внимательно смотрит на него. — Мы пришли за помощью.   
— Это очевидно, — вздыхает Сынюн и делает глоток чая. — Даже не зная, что именно вы от меня хотите, я не понимаю, как могу вам помочь, когда вы мне не доверяете. Правда ведь, Цзя Эр?   
Джексон морщится от собственного имени. Ему не нравится, как он его произносит.   
— Откуда мы можем знать, что вы точно тот самый Кан Сынюн, о котором идёт речь в древних вампирских писаниях? — спрашивает он и сжимает ладонь Хеджин, но она на это никак не реагирует, будто бы погрузившись в транс, всё так же смотря на дым из чашки, так и ни разу не прикоснувшись к нему.   
Сынюн тихо смеётся, вздыхает и ставит чашку на столик перед собой. Джексон немного напрягается; боится ведь, что тот сейчас что-нибудь выкинет, но ничего не происходит — Сынюн просто закатывает рукава, а на его коже шрамами виднеются десятки рун, некоторых из которых Джексон видит впервые.   
— Только «стражи» имели право на колдовство с помощью рун… — у него нет слов, он завороженно смотрит на чужие руки и даже хочет дотронуться до чернил и шрамов, но благо они сидят на расстоянии друг от друга, это спасает от внезапного порыва.   
— Теперь вы мне верите? — Сынюн берёт чашку обратно в руки и смотрит уже на Хеджин.  
Внешне она спокойна, но в её голове словно буря, которая никак не может уняться от количества возникших вопросов и непонятных образов, каждую секунду всплывающих у неё в мыслях, будто стоило ей зайти внутрь этого дома — и внутри прорвало какой-то барьер. Чужой голос в мыслях становится громче и всё, что Хеджин понимает — это не голос Сынюна.   
— Да, — говорит Джексон. — Почему вы здесь?  
— Прошу, на «ты», ладно? — Сынюн делает глоток чая и некоторое время всё ещё смотрит на Хеджин, лишь через пару мгновений переводя взгляд на Джексона. — Здесь спокойно, вокруг туман, время будто остановилось. И от меня ничего не требуется.   
— Но ты же выходишь на контакт с внешним миром? — тот сразу же, без заминок выполняет чужую просьбу на переход к общению без формальностей. Так даже легче.   
— Да. Одежда, еда, какие-то важные мировые события, новые книги, искусство — я стараюсь держать себя в курсе.   
— Но зачем тебе здесь сидеть? Скрываться? От чего? — он делает небольшую паузу. — Или от кого?   
Сынюн снова улыбается как-то туманно, ставит чашку на столик и хочет ответить, но тут его прерывает Хеджин:   
— Где у вас ванная? — спрашивает она, вставая и отпуская руку Джексона, что до последнего не хотел выпускать её пальцы из своих (Сынюн смотрит на это и думает, мол, как романтично, все подобные истории любви заканчиваются одинаково).   
— Прямо по коридору, первая дверь от лестницы слева, — отвечает он.   
Джексон недолго смотрит ей вслед, пока она не выходит из гостиной, и только после этого обращает своё внимание обратно на Сынюна.  
— Ты не ответил.   
— Быть «стражем» — большая ответственность, — начинает он. — Контроль за соблюдением кодексов и законов, суды, смертные приговоры, разрешение споров, отслеживание конфликтов, попытки предотвратить войны — это всё накладывает свой отпечаток, Джексон. Мне проще, когда о моём существовании знают единицы и когда никто не может меня найти, если не знает, где искать и у кого спрашивать. Ты молодец, углубился в книжки, нашёл примерное местоположение, заручился поддержкой Хёнвона в этом вопросе. Достойно. Но сколько бы я ни наблюдал за тобой, я так и не понял, чего ты от меня хочешь?   
— Чтобы ты прояснил, что случилось с подсознанием нескольких вампиров, и убил префекта.   
Несколько секунд Сынюн молча смотрит на Джексона, а потом начинает тихо смеяться. Это больше похоже на рваный смешок с отголоском боли. Он закрывает глаза рукой и откидывается на спинку кресла. Джексон не понимает, что из того, что он сказал, его так развеселило.   
— Я могу решить твою проблему, но не могу выйти отсюда на то время, что мне на неё потребуется, — отвечает Сынюн, прекратив смеяться.   
— Почему?   
Тот недолго молчит.  
— Ты ведь заметил, что сюда не так просто попасть, — снова улыбается. — Нужна монета, которую ты бросаешь в море. Оно, в свою очередь, принимает плату, и ты попадаешь сюда. Монета даётся лишь друзьям — мера предосторожности, а туман — защита. Это, — Сынюн проводит рукой по воздуху, очерчивая пространство вокруг, — тюрьма, Джексон.   
— Для кого? — тот глотает слюну и сжимает кулаки. Ему страшно.   
— Скорее для чего.   
Внезапно в глубине дома хлопает дверь. 

Хеджин смотрит на себя в зеркало, упираясь руками в раковину. По лицу стекает вода, падая на керамическую поверхность, отдаваясь глухим звуком в ушах, но не заглушая голос, что, кажется, с каждой секундой становится всё громче и громче, просит пойти вслед за ним. Хеджин старается сопротивляться, не хочет идти, зажмуривается и закрывает уши, но ничего не помогает, даже вода. Она думала, что это не более, чем усталость, что ей просто надо освежиться, может, её укачало, но ничего не помогает. Голос как будто становится настойчивее. От безысходности она садится на пол и изо всех сил старается заглушить его любыми другими мыслями, хочется закричать, но это встревожит Джексона — спасение их друзей важнее каких-то галлюцинаций. Она всегда ставит себя на второе место, осознавая, что Джексон забьёт на всё, если с ней что-то приключится. А этого допустить нельзя.   
_не сопротивляйся_  
В какой-то момент Хеджин решает — плевать. Она встаёт с пола и впервые за всё это время решает послушать голос. Он ведёт её на выход из ванной, до двери в самом конце коридора. Хеджин как-то сразу догадывается, что это подвал. Голос подбадривает её, но руки почему-то всё равно дрожат, когда тянутся к дверной ручке, чтобы открыть.  
Впереди только лестница, и Хеджин осторожно, ощупывая стены, спускается, стараясь не оступиться. Когда она доходит до конца, то вздрагивает от резкого порыва ветра из-за закрывшейся наверху двери. Страх никуда не уходит, пока она идёт дальше по коридору, что освещает только слабое синее мерцание впереди. Голос всё так же зовёт её, только уже тише и почти успокаивающе, словно её кто-то гладит по волосам, совсем мягко. Становится немного легче, но лишь до того момента, пока она не заходит в последнее помещение и ахает, чудом не споткнувшись.   
На полу комнаты — подсвеченная пентаграмма, а в её середине — стул и закованный в цепи мужчина с отросшими волосами. Хеджин его знает, но не может вспомнить имя, оно далеко-далеко в её подсознании, будто под толщей воды. Мужчина никак не реагирует на её присутствие, смотрит в одну точку на полу и, кажется, даже не дышит, а голос в голове твердит взять нож и к нему подойти. Хеджин хочет спросить у самой себя, не сошла ли она с ума, хочет поговорить с этим таинственным голосом, спросить, зачем ей нож, но к этому моменту её тело будто бы принадлежит вовсе не ей. Она понимает, что не может контролировать руки, взявшие нож, и ноги, перешагнувшие грань пентаграммы, что начинает отливать голубым, стоит только ступить за предел.   
Следующее, что она слышит — истошный крик Джексона за своей спиной, но обернуться, попросить помощи она не может, только идёт вперёд к этому мужчине, которого знает, но не понимает, почему ей нужно его… убить? Голос в голове не отвечает на её вопросы, только подсказывает, что нужно лишь сделать неглубокий надрез на шее и выпить чужую кровь. Хеджин тошнит. Она же не вампир.   
В это время Сынюн держит Джексона, который вот-вот готов сломя голову бежать и спасать Хеджин, не понимая, почему та даже не оборачивается на его крики.   
— Оставь, — у Сынюна сил больше, он может сдержать Джексона без особых усилий, даже если тот обратится. — Ты ей не поможешь.   
— Что с ней?! — Джексон переходит на крик и перестаёт вырываться, поворачивается к Сынюну и готов ему вдарить, только бы выяснить, что происходит; он не дурак, обращаться не собирается, ведь у «стража» всё равно хватит силы его приструнить.   
— Тому, на что я надеялся, никогда не произойти.   
— Хватит говорить загадками!   
Сынюн ничего не отвечает, только кивает в сторону Хеджин и поджимает губы. Он знает, что если вмешаться, будет только хуже, поэтому и не делает ничего, и Джексона тоже близко не подпускает — натворит ещё всякого, некому Сеул спасать будет. Смотреть на всё это самому не хочется, но взгляд будто прикован, и от этого самому становится страшно.   
Все попытки вернуть контроль над собственным телом оборачиваются крахом. Хеджин удаётся лишь на какое-то незначительное мгновение остановиться и отвести руку, но чёртов голос твердит, что это бесполезно, но всё обязательно будет в порядке, ей просто нужно смириться. Она не хочет, отчаянно старается сделать хоть что-то, но даже обернуться не может, уже и не слышит голос Джексона — только если чуть-чуть, как в вакууме. Ей страшно до дрожи, но тело этого будто не чувствует, лишь по велению чёртового голоса поднимает за волосы голову сидящего мужчины, что всё так же отстранённо смотрит в пустоту, и уверенным, отточенным движением делает надрез. Хеджин кажется, что её сейчас стошнит, даже несмотря на то, что она убивала ради Югёма чуть ли не голыми руками; все равно вид стекающей по чужой коже крови заставляет чувствовать себя так, будто она вот-вот выплюнет наружу все внутренности.   
Но ничего подобного не происходит даже тогда, когда она наклоняется к чужой шее, губами касается кожи и чувствует горький привкус крови во рту и горле. Ей хочется отстраниться, но контроля над телом нет, а сознание медленно уплывает…   
Сынюн совершает ошибку, ослабляя хватку, подумав только о том, что Джексон уже успокоился, но не учёл факт кипящей волчьей крови; в ту же секунду тот срывается с места и заступает за пентаграмму, которая начинает светиться и покрываться зазубринами — защита разрушена.   
Следующее, что чувствует Хеджин после того, как сквозь пелену тумана перед глазами и звон в ушах слышит отчаянный крик Джексона — боль в районе живота. Она смотрит вниз и расплывчато видит чужую окровавленную руку, а затем — стекающую по бёдрам кровь. Свою кровь. К горлу подкатывает тошнота. Мужчина одной рукой толкает её, отбрасывая на пару метров от себя, и она падает за несколько шагов от Джексона, которого тут же перехватывает Сынюн и не даёт сдвинуться с места. Перед её глазами тёмный потолок, а в голове голос убаюкивающе повторяет «всё хорошо, ты молодец» — мир сужается до одной точки, когда веки тяжелеют и она падает в пустоту. Последним, что она слышит, становится нечеловеческий вопль Джексона.   
Сынюн держит Джексона из-за всех сил, когда у того начинается истерика; он, едва сдерживая обращение, падает на пол, готовый разбить кулаки о каменный пол, смешав собственную кровь со своими слезами, что прямо сейчас льются по его лицу, попадая даже на кожу Сынюна. Сам Сынюн смотрит не на него и даже не на тело Хеджин с рассыпавшимися ореолом чёрными волосами, а на того, кто сидит на стуле с окровавленной шеей и ладонью, и думает, что всему пришёл конец.   
В какой-то момент ничего не происходит: наступает тишина и даже не слышно, как Джексон рыдает, лбом утыкаясь в пол, но в следующую секунду он поднимает взгляд и не понимает. Кровь, капающая с ладони мужчины на стуле, и та, что осталась на полу, начинает течь по линиям разрушенной пентаграммы прямо к телу Хеджин, пачкая её кожу, волосы и одежду. Джексон замирает и смотрит на то, как она делает вдох, чуть приподнимаясь, кашляя и держась за горло. Он не верит своим глазам, ведь минуту назад она была мертва…   
— Добро пожаловать домой, — чуть дрогнувшим голосом говорит Сынюн, когда Хеджин встаёт и поворачивается к ним.   
Джексон чувствует от неё запах моря.


End file.
